How I survived High School
by dingrick
Summary: Eighteen's life is going down hill fast. She's in a new school her senior year, Seventeen ran away and her dad forced her to join the band. Can her life get any worst ...or will it get better?...you'll have to find out.
1. Bad mornings

How I Survived High School  
  
"Juuhachi! Get you butt out of bed!! You're going to be late!!"  
  
Eighteen slowly opened her eyes from her sleep. Her life so far had been a living hell for her. She had just moved from her home town two months ago and she was still not getting used to the place.  
  
'It's not the same with out you here Seventeen.' she thought as she stared at the wall. 'I miss you.'  
  
"JUUHACHI GOU!!!! I'm not going to tell you again!! Get your lazy ass out of bed!! I paid way to damn much for you to............................."  
  
"Alright!! I heard you so shut your trap!!" Eighteen then plopped out of bed and looked for some thing to wear. "I'm not stupid dad! I KNOW what time it is!!"  
  
"Then way are you just getting up? I swear you're just like your mother!! You're so damn lazy!! You're never going to amount to any thing if you keep acting like this!"  
  
She just gave him a cold stare on the way to the bath room to take a shower. 'Acting like what, you? A stupid ass that can't take care of his kids? No wonder Seventeen ran away!'  
  
Eighteen got out of the shower and was now just blow drying her hair. She hated blow drying it in the bath room so she did it in her room. As she was blowing drying it she saw her Diary lying on the drawer. 'Can't keep this out in the open, or dad will try and go looking though it again.' She then picked it up and though it in her sock drawer. Just then her father walked in.  
  
"I forgot to tell you this. I signed you up to play in the Marching band at your school. It should be good for you to get out of the hou........................."  
  
Eighteen made a quick turn to her father "You signed me up for WHAT?!? With out asking me first? Are you nuts?!?" She got up and started to walk out the door. "Besides I can barley play any thing and Band is for geeks!!"  
  
"So? I already paid for it so tuff luck! You're going! Besides you play the things with the sticks. What are they called a dumb stet?"  
  
Eighteen rolled her eyes. "It's called a DRUM SET!!"  
  
"Oh well whatever, you can play that well so there bounded to give you some thing."  
  
"Dad you don't know one thing about me!" said Eighteen as she stormed out the door. "Sure I do. You're lazy and bitching. What else is there to know?"  
  
Eighteen got in her car. 'I hate you dad. I'll most as much as I hate Seventeen for leaving. Seventeen where are you?"  
  
She then drove off to go to her new school. She looked at the clock. 'Great. Only 7:30 in the morning and I already hate the day.'  
  


* * *

  
In the front the school there was a boy sitting there by him-self playing his trumpet. He was just going ever the B flat scale up and down, when a girl with blue hair came by.  
  
"Goku!! For the love of Kami would you please stop playing your horn!! It's only 7:30 in the morning! Give us normally people a break!" yelled the girl as she put her book bags down.  
  
Goku took the trumpet away from his mouth. "Ah I'm sorry Bulma, I can't help it! It's my last marching season and I want to make the best of it!!"  
  
"Thank Kami it's the last one!" said Bulma as she took out her clarinet. "Can wait to put this thing to rest. I've played this thing for like 3 years."  
  
"Four now, Bulma" said a girl from behind them.  
  
Then turned to see a girl with black hair behind them. "ChiChi!!" yelled Goku as he went to hug his girl friend. Bulma turned to see her best friend kiss her boy friend.  
  
"Hey ChiChi. Wow I still can't believe that the two of you have been together since freshmen year! How did you do it ChiChi? I can barley put up with this guy now!"  
  
"Hey!" said Goku "At lest I'm not a druggy like your boy friend!"  
  
"His not a druggy!" said Bulma defensively. "And besides I've been with him for about a year and a half now, when I broke up with that Ass Whole Yamcha."  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
Bulma jumped a bit to see Yamcha standing right behind her. "Oh it's just you Yamcha. I though it was some on important."  
  
"Very funny you ugly.........................."  
  
"Ah Hi Yamcha." Said ChiChi as fast as she could before a fight was to start. "How was your summer?"  
  
"Oh hey ChiChi and Goku. It was good I guess. How was your two summers?"  
  
"It was nice." Said Goku  
  
"Cool. Oh yeah has any one seen Krillin around yet? He usually the first one here. I need to ask him some thing."  
  
"No have you forgotten?" said Goku "Krillin has to work to pay off school for about the next two weeks. He'll be gone all that time."  
  
"Ah that sucks." Said Yamcha "I need to ask him some thing about Mar.........................." He then covered his mouth.  
  
"About who?" asked ChiChi  
  
"Yeah Yamcha who? To see if the slut is available?"  
  
Yamcha groaned. "Ha, ha very funny. It's about 7:45ish. We should go to our homerooms now."  
  
"For once Yamcha your right." Said Bulma  
  
"Shut up Bulma!!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"It's a good thing I don't have you in my home room!"  
  
"Why? Because you can't win arguments with me?"  
  
"No it's because you smell funny!"  
  
"It's called Soap, Yamcha!! You should try it some time!!"  
  
"You two please!!" said ChiChi "Your acting like your both 5 year olds!!"  
  
"NO WHERE NOT!!" yelled the two off them. They continued like that all the way to there homerooms to get there schedule.  
  


* * *

  
So how do you like it so far? As you can see I'm far from done, so please read some more when it's all up and please Rev. Thank you for reading my story ^_^ 


	2. Welcome to Dragon high

Eighteen parked her car in the parking lot. 'Gees it smells like smoke around here.' She thought 'What the hell is that smell?' She looked around and saw a big dumpster. Behind it were three guys smoking weed. One off them had long spiky hair. 'That explains it. What kind off a school is this? I wouldn't be shocked to see people making out here.'  
  
Eighteen then left the parking lot. She then walked over to the front of the school. She read a sign that said "Dragon High: Were futures are made." 'Futures off what, Psycho killers?' She then walked into the hall way. There she saw a sign that some one made saying "Welcome to the 'Dragon hall': Were it smells like a Dragon's b..."  
  
The rest of the sentence was cut off. Eighteen couldn't help but laugh. It looked as if the Deans saw it a ripped the end off. Eighteen then walked over to her home room. She was very antisocial so she sat it the far back. 'Its bad enough I have to come to this school. Let alone have to socialize with anyone.' More and more students walked in.  
  
"Ok class settle down." said an overly perky teacher. "Sit down all you happy seniors then I'll take roll."  
  
'Give me a break. I wish Seventeen was here. He's not afraid to speak his mind like I am.'  
  
"Ok class. Welcome back to school! I'm your homeroom teacher Ms. Troy. So how does it feel to be seniors? Sad that you have to leave?"  
  
'No. I just got here and I wish I could leave.' Eighteen then when off in a daze until she hears her name being called.  
  
"Juuchachigou. Juuchachigou are you here?"  
  
"Just call me Eighteen." 'I hate my name.'  
  
"Oh. Ok Hun." She then rewrote her name in her attendant's sheet. "Welcome to Dragon high." She looked back on her sheet "Krillin. Krillin are you here?" There was no respond. "Krillin..If you're here tell me, if your not I'll mark you gone and I'm not joking." No respond. "Ok. Then he's not here."  
  
The bell rung and Eighteen ran out.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma walked into her third period class and looked around. 'I really hope I don't have to spend my English class with Yamcha again.' though Bulma. She looked around and saw a blue haired girl sitting one some jock kissing him.  
  
"Well well, if it isn't the band slut Maron, over an other man. What number is this Maron? Number 36 of this week?"  
  
"Shut up Bulma." Said Maron "You're just jealous."  
  
"Jealous? Of what your 'slut moves'? Tell me Maron how many 'boyfriends' have you had since Krillin, 10, 20, 109?"  
  
"I've had a lot since then." She then gave an evil smile "That was over two years ago."  
  
"You're a sick bitch you know that? Krillin still hasn't really gotten over the way you used him."  
  
"Oh well. That clown needs to get over me." She throws her hair back.  
  
"If I recall He broke up with you."  
  
"Whatever. That relationship sucked anyway. I was going to break it off sooner or later."  
  
"You're sick Maron." Bulma then walked over to the far side of the room, as far a way from Maron as she could.  
  
"Ok class. Sit down and well start." Said the teacher  
  
Eighteen was one of the last students to get into the class. The guy she saw before behind the dumpster pushed her into the wall. "Out of my way woman."  
  
"What the hell Jackass!" He just gave her the finger and sat down next to Bulma.  
  
"Hey baby." said Bulma as she kissed her boyfriend. "Were have you been and why do you smell strongly off men's clone?"  
  
"Oh. I was working on my dad's car and smelled like oil so I put some on."  
  
'Car my ass.' thought Eighteen 'You were one of the guys I saw smoking weed this morning.' She then took her set next to Maron and her boyfriend. They were all over each other. 'Oh great. How many couples are in this room?' She looked around and saw at lest 5. Eighteen has never been in love or has ever had a crush.  
  
"Ok class. Welcome to your English/Shakespeare class. I'm your teacher Mr. Brawly." He then took a good look around the room. "Can all couples please retain from sucking or trying to rip off one an others faces by so called kissing. Some off us here would like to keep are breakfast."  
  
Eighteen laughed as all the couples moved. 'I think I just mite like this class.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Schools Out! 3:00!" Goku yelled  
  
"Goku you better not start playing your trumpet!" Bulma said as her and Vegeta walked over.  
  
"Who said I was going to play my trumpet?" said Goku "Now that schools out I get to play my new GBA game." He then took it out and started to play Pokemon Ruby. "I just got to the first gym leader."  
  
"Man, you are a geek." Vegeta said as he took out a cigarette. He lit it and started to smoke it when Bulma took it out of his mouth.  
  
"I thought you told me you quit smoking?!"  
  
"Hey. I said I would quit smoking weed." He took back his cigarette. "This isn't weed."  
  
"Vegeta if you don't stop this you're going to kill your self." She then hugged him from the back. "Then what am I going to do?"  
  
"Babe, There's nothing you can do alright? I've been doing drugs since I was 10. You can't change me now, women."  
  
Bulma then pushed him away and walked away mad.  
  
"Woman." said Vegeta as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey Vegeta!" yelled a man with long black hair. "D.A.S.A.P! I got the B.E.E.R.!  
  
"Oh ya." Vegeta then throw out his cigarette. "Be there A.S.A.B.W.L.M."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"As Soon As Bulma Will Let Me, you moron!" He then walked into the band room and hugged Bulmer from behind. "Hey baby, I'm sorry about the little cigarette ok. If it makes you feel any better, I threw it out."  
  
"You did! I'm proud of you!" She then turned and hugged him.  
  
"Yaw baby. I'm going to have to be a little late for practice. Me and the boys are going throw out most of are cigarettes out at the dumpster. So I maybe a little late."  
  
"Well ok then." Bumla then gave a frown  
  
"See ya then baby." He kissed her then ran got the door.  
  
ChiChi then came by to Bulma. "Hey does that mean he's quieting?"  
  
"No. If he comes back smelling like men's clone then he was drinking again. He lies to me all the time." Bulma started to cry a little bit.  
  
"Hey don't cry. Maybe he'll stop. You know he loves you more then he loves to drink."  
  
"Your right ChiChi. Thank you." She gave her a hug and they sat down to talk.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Eighteen slowly started to make her way to the band room. She saw Goku playing his game out side the room.  
  
'What is he playing? Pokemon? Isn't that a child's game? What a dork.' She then walked into the band room. She saw people playing with there instruments.  
  
Yamcha was playing with the tenor saxophone. He played the C scale and then saw Eighteen. He stared at her for a while.  
  
'Is he staring at my breast? How sick.' He then walked over to her. 'Oh shit.'  
  
"Hi. My name is Yamcha. What is yours?"  
  
Eighteen noticed he was still staring at her boobs "Eighteen"  
  
"Eighteen, that's a nice name. I never noticed how nice that name is."  
  
Eighteen was pissed "Ya and if hadn't noticed these two things are my eyes." She pointed to her eyes. "Not these you pervert."  
  
Bulma heard and was laughing her eyes off. Yamcha blushed and heard her laughing. "Ha Yamcha. That's what you get for being you!"  
  
Yamcha then walked off. Bulma then walked over to Eighteen. "Sorry about that. Ever since he grew into puberty his been a pervert. I should know."  
  
"Just have him stay away from me, ok." Eighteen stared to walk off when ChiChi stopped her.  
  
"Hey wait! My name is ChiChi and this is Bulma. What was your name again?"  
  
"Eighteen."  
  
"Hi Eighteen. What interment do you play?"  
  
"I play drum set, but what drum can I march with. I can march with all of them."  
  
"Your right. Maybe you can play the bass drum."  
  
"No ChiChi she can't remember? All the spots for bass drum have been filled. Remember all the new freshmen that came in?"  
  
"Oh your right!" ChiChi then looked at Eighteen.  
  
"It's ok. I'll just take whatever is there. I can play it." Then she walked it to a corner.  
  
"Hey everyone!" yelled a man as he walked in. "Hoes everyone?  
  
"Hey Tien, nice drawn eye ball one your head. You get better at that eye every year." said ChiChi  
  
"Actually, I didn't draw it on. It's tattooed."  
  
"YOU WHAT?" yelled Bulma and ChiChi  
  
'HE WHAT? That's so gutsy'  
  
"Ya I got a tattoo it hurt like hell but hey it was wroth it!"  
  
Just then Yamcha walked in. "Oh hey Tie..Whoooo! Is that a tattoo?"  
  
"Well nothing gets passed you Yamcha." said Bulma.  
  
"Shut up Bulma. So what made you get a tattoo Tien?"  
  
"Well I got tried of drawing it. That and Krillin dared me to for 40 bucks. Where's that mopped haired midget? I want my money."  
  
"Oh don't you remember Tien?" yelled Goku from out side. "He has to go to work for 2 weeks, to pay the school off then he can come back."  
  
"He has to what?" asked Eighteen with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Oh our friend Krillin's dad won't pay for his education so he has to work for it." explained ChiChi. "He works at a place called the Turtle Hermit. It's a bicycle shop. He makes the bicycles."  
  
'A bicycles shop called the "Turtle Hermit"?' "He makes the bicycles?"  
  
"Ya since he can't really count the money, cause he miss his math class, he makes up for it by helping assemble the bicycles." Said Bulma "His psychical strength makes up for his stupidity."  
  
"Damn and wanted to see the look on his face when he saw my tattoo." Said Tien " All well has anyone seen Chaozu yet? Or Lunch?"  
  
"No I have seen ether of then yet." Said Yamcha "I saw Lunch in my Spanish class but that was it."  
  
"Oh ok." Tien then took a set next to the door.  
  
"Ok people its 3:10 lets get started!" yelled a tall man as he walked in.  
  
'Holy Shit! That man is green! Is he the teacher?'  
  
"Hey Piccolo! What's going on?" said Yamcha  
  
"Hey what did I tell you. During the school hours you have to call me Mr. Nam. Not Piccolo or you'll get in trouble."  
  
'No way! I must be dreaming or some thing!'  
  
"Roll call every one. Please take your sets." Yelled Piccolo as he picked up his grade book.  
  
Every one came and sat down except Eighteen. She just stood in the back.  
  
"All right. You know the drill by now. Tien."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Chaozu." A short man panted white with a black hat ran in.  
  
*Huff, Huff,* "Here!" *huff*  
  
"Bulma"  
  
"Here."  
  
"ChiChi"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Goku....Goku....GOKU!"  
  
"Huh? Oh here!" Goku yelled from out side. He then put his Game boy away and ran in next to ChiChi. "Sorry. I'm here."  
  
"Good. Any way Travis."  
  
"Here"  
  
"Jenny"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Yamcha"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Maron"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Mike"  
  
"What? I'm here."  
  
"Julia"  
  
"Here I am"  
  
"Juuhachigou"  
  
"It's Eighteen."  
  
"I'm sorry?" Piccolo looked up. "Here it says your name is Juu ...."  
  
"Just call me Eighteen. I don't like to be called Juuhachigou. For my own personal reasons."  
  
"Well then 'Eighteen' it's nice to have you in our band. I'll talk to about what interment you'll play after roll call."  
  
'Whatever.'  
  
"Ok moving on. Krillin?  
  
"Oh his working again, remember Piccolo?" said Goku "He told you yesterday."  
  
"Oh ya that's right. I'm going to miss that goof ball Anyway..." 10 people later "Vegeta"  
  
Bulma looked around for him then looked down.  
  
"Vegeta..Vegeta. That man has to get his ideas striate." He marked him off. "Raditz." No answer. "Ok Nappa." No answer. "Damn it! Those guys need to get there butts to class. I'm tried off this! Ok then last but not least a...Lunch."  
  
"Here." Tien then turned and saw lunch at the door. He her a small smile and waved. She waved back.  
  
"All right, today all we will be doing today is working on scales and rhymic patterns. Tomorrow I'll give you your music. He are this year' principal players." He then takes out a different sheet of paper with many names on it. "Ok then, a..First trumpet this year is Goku Son."  
  
"Ya, Cool." Goku yelled with his arm it the air.  
  
"First Clarinet will be Bulma Briefs"  
  
"Finally"  
  
"First Flute is ChiChi Mao"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"First Sax is Yamcha.." *don't know his last name*  
  
"Ya baby! In your face Bulma!"  
  
"What do I care if you get first sax baka!" said Bulma "Its drum major what I really care for ass!"  
  
"Can we please stop talking after every name? I'll never get throw this list. Ok then a..head of battery is Vegeta Sayain. Pit captain will be Tien Shan. Principal Brass will be Goku..."  
  
"Ah man." Said Goku "I wanted Krillin to be head of brass."  
  
"Goku did you forget? First trumpet is always head of brass." Said ChiChi "And besides I don't think Krillin would make a good captain cause of his goofing off."  
  
"Your right about that ChiChi." Said Bulma as she started to laugh.  
  
"What did I say about talking?" yelled Piccolo. "Its all ready 3:50 and all I've done is roll call. Please shut up!" "Sorry Piccolo." Every one expect Eighteen yelled.  
  
"I said SHUT UP!" he slammed his hand on the desk. "Ouch! Damn it!" Everyone started to laugh even Eighteen. "Ok, ok that it. Where was I? Oh and last but not least Drum major is ChiChi."  
  
"What?" yelled ChiChi as she stood up. "Me? What about Bulma she worked hard for it?"  
  
"ChiChi just sit. That's what I came to. Now every one get your sections." As every one moved to get there interments Piccolo walked over to Eighteen. "So Eighteen. What interment do you want to play or do you play one already?"  
  
"I play drum set. I guess I'll play what ever drum you have opened."  
  
"Good. Let me see what drum we have opened." He looked on his list. His eyes then opened wide. "Well! How good are you at the drum set?"  
  
"Pretty Good. Why?"  
  
"How do you feel about playing Snare?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta fell to the floor. "Maybe I had one to many."  
  
"Hey where's that clone we use?" said Raditz "We smell strong of beer and we still have to get to band class."  
  
"Damn it! I told her I'd be there this time too!"  
  
"Breaking another promise Vegeta?"  
  
"Shut up. I just told her I'd be there and I will. Now, where is that Kami forsaken clone!"  
  
"Looking for this?" They looked up to see Nappa standing over them.  
  
"Nappa were have you been man?" said Raditz "You missed it."  
  
"I had things to do. Here's yours the clone."  
  
They sprayed it on and ran to the band run tripping and falling.  
  
Vegeta fell face first in to the band room. "Vegeta!" yelled Bulma as she ran to him putting down her Clarinet and hugged him. "Where have you been? I've been worried si..."  
  
"Get off me women, That's none of your business." He pushed her out off the way. "I have to get my drum and practices. Come on Guys." They all left. When they leaved the room Bulma stared to cry.  
  
"He told me he stopped. Why won't he listen to me?" cried Bulma as ChiChi started to comfort her.  
  
"Don't worry about it to much Bulma. Come on let's try and finish the woodwind sectional."  
  
"Having boy trouble I see." Said Maron as she put down her Alto sax. "I can give you some tips if you want." She gave her an evil smile.  
  
"Can it slut." Said Bulma. "The day I listen to your advice will be the day I die."  
  
"Can we stop wasting time and get to playing?" said Yamcha. "I need to the practice."  
  
"I agree that you do." said Bulma.  
  
"Shut up Bulma." Yamcha said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Piccolo watched Eighteen play the snare. To his and her surprise she was extremely good. She could do 3 stroke rolls, rolls, and flams.  
  
"Well Eighteen. Your very good as a matter of fact, Your just as good as the over drummers that have been here for 4 years."  
  
"Really? Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes. We have are new snare player." He then gave her a piece of paper that had rhymes patterns. "Practice this for today and I'll give you the real music tomorrow."  
  
Just then Vegeta and the gang walked in. "Well, well if it isn't the other half of our drum core. The others are out in the parking lot practicing."  
  
"Ok then Mr. Nam. We'll just take our little drums and be outta here." Said Vegeta He picked up he's harnet and put it on.  
  
"Hold it right there you there. We have a new drummer." Said Piccolo  
  
"Who would that be?" said Raditz  
  
"Names Eighteen." They saw Eighteen with the snare on. 'Oh no shit!! That's the Jackass from my English class.' "What's she doing on the snare?" asked Nappa.  
  
"She's our new snare player. She is just as good as the three of you, maybe even better." Said Piccolo. Vegeta then gave her an evil look. "Now go out there. I know there wanting for there Captain." He hit Vegeta in the arm, signaling that he was the drum captain. He then left the room.  
  
"Well then." Said Vegeta as the have Eighteen a glare. "You better not be as good as me. That is if you want to stay alive around her. I'm the best drummer in this school and no one is going to take that away from me. Got it?"  
  
"Whatever jackass. I'm in no competition with you. Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours." She then left for the parking lot.  
  
"Hmm." He then put the tenors on. "Come on. Lets see want this girl is made of." He then walked out side. Nappa then put on the other tenors and Raditz the other snare. They all walked out for the parking lot.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well that's it. Hope you guys liked it. Well please Review. Thanks for reading. ^_^ 


	3. Getting to know people

A/N '..' Means there thinking. Ok that's it.  
  
About an hour had passed and Eighteen had changed her mind about the snare. It was fun, but hard work. The other drum members were a juniors and freshmen. They were on bass drum and on junior was on snare. A girl was on cymbals and a very short guy was on the other cymbals. The sucked big time, but little guy was very good.  
  
Tien was there helping the girl. He was blushing most of the time. "Ok Lunch crash the cymbals on two and four," She crashed on one and three. "No two and four. Like the way Chaozu does it."  
  
Eighteen found them to be very funny. Tien and Chaozu were very good but Lunch couldn't do anything the right way. Vegeta was getting pissed and couldn't take it any more.  
  
"Kami woman! It's on two and four! Not one and three! Can't you count!" she did it again. "Alright that's it with the cymbals! Go do some mallet work or some thing! Do some..........pit stuff!"  
  
"A.....ok Vegeta." Said Tien "Come on I need to work on my four mallets any way.  
  
"I need to work on my scales" said Lunch. "These cymbals hurt!" They all walked off.  
  
"Gees, Four years in years in band and she still works on scales?" said Nappa "Damn that woman is dumb!"  
  
"At least that side of her is." Mumble Raditz  
  
'What does her mean 'that side of her'?'  
  
"Lets get to work. We've wasted more time then we needed to with those love birds so let's get to work." Yelled Vegeta They continued to play. Eighteen found this funnier then she though.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
5:00 came around and practice was over. Every one started to leave.  
  
"Eighteen wait up." Yelled ChiChi Eighteen stopped  
  
'What does she want?'  
"Eighteen. I just wanted to say 'Welcome' If you ever need any help with anything, you can come to me, Bulma, Tien, Goku or maybe even Krillin." She stops to think. "Well maybe not Krillin as much as the rest of us."  
  
"Well thanks but I can do things my-self." Eighteen started to walk off.  
  
"Oh Eighteen wait! I also wanted to know if you'd like to go shopping with me and Bulma on Saturday. I'd like to get to know the new people around here."  
  
'Yeah right, Like I go.....wait a minute did she say shopping?' "Did you say shopping?"  
  
"Yeah me and Bulma go shopping every Saturday there's a sale. Would you like to come with us?"  
  
Eighteen loved to shop. That was her biggest weakness. Before she could think of what she was saying she answered. "Sure, why not."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next day at lunch Eighteen sat by herself. She saw all of the band geeks and started to listen in on there conversion.  
  
"So what's up with Tien and Lunch?" asked Yamcha "Are they together or what?"  
  
"I don't think so." Said ChiChi "Kushami doesn't want to have a boyfriend just yet. Lunch is all up for it but Kushami isn't. Poor Tien. It must be hard to be in love with a woman that has 2 personalities."  
  
'Two personalities? Wonder what the other one is just as dumb?'  
  
"Hey you guys." Said Goku with his mouth half full. "What do you think about that new girl?"  
  
"You mean Eighteen right?" said Yamcha  
  
"Yeah her!"  
  
'What? If they say any thing bad about me I'll....'  
  
"I think she pretty cool." Said ChiChi "Oh I hope you don't mind Bulma, but I asked her to go to the mall with us on Saturday. Is that ok?"  
  
"Oh that's cool. The more the merrier,"  
  
'What?'  
  
"Ya. If she was to talk to us more she would be fine by *gulp* me!" said Goku as he ate a pizza.  
  
"I agree with Goku." Said Bulma  
  
"I think she hot. Do you think she'd go out with me?" said Yamcha  
  
'Please, I'll eat my foot before I date a geek like you.'  
  
"Yamcha please." Said Bulma "She maybe blonde but she's not dumb, she knows not to date a geek like you."  
  
"Well you must be the dumbly cause you dated me!"  
  
"Yeah and I admit that."  
  
"Well any way if she's anything like Maron, she'll be on me like ants on a picnic."  
  
"Oh I hope *gulp* she's nothing like Maron." Said Goku "its hard dealing with one Slut. It would be harder *gulp* with two."  
  
'Don't worry about that. The only guy I cared about was my brother and that's it' Eighteen went into daze about her childhood and bad it was when she heard a slap.  
  
"Damn it woman, what was that for?" yelled Vegeta as he rubbed his face.  
  
"What do you think it was for?" said Bulma as she started to cry.  
  
'Wow, how long was I in a daze? When did this Ass hole get here?'  
  
"If your mad at me cause I didn't make it to English class I'm sorry. I had something I needed to do."  
  
"That's not the point. You promised me you wouldn't drink or smoke. And what were you doing yesterday? Drinking of course! I'm tried of your lies Vegeta." Then she ran off behind the school building.  
  
"Bulma wait!" Vegeta ran after her. "You don't understand!"  
  
Every one saw them run off. "Man they just love each other to much." Said Goku "They love each other to where it hurts them."  
  
"So do we." Said ChiChi as she hugged him. He smiled.  
  
"Yeah I think I'll go see what Tien and Chaozu are up to." Said Yamcha as picked up his lunch. "I'm getting tried of seeing all these couples around."  
  
"Did you forget Yamcha?" asked ChiChi "Tien is looking for Lunch. There's an other couple."  
  
"Well I'll go see if I can find Maron." Then he ran off.  
  
"What? Why would he want to find Maron?" asked Goku  
  
"I think I know why, but who cares. Now we have more time with our-self."  
  
'Oh brother, I'm not going to watch this. I wish my brother was here to talk to.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
As the week went on, Eighteen found it that band wasn't as band as she though it would be. She though the people would be total geeks, but they were really nice. By Saturday she was ready to go out with them to the mall. She met up with them at school. She saw them waiting in the parking lot.  
  
"Hey Eighteen, ready to go?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Ah yeah, where are your boy friends?"  
  
"Oh you mean Goku and Vegeta? This is just a girl's day out." Said ChiChi  
  
"Besides we can't get them to come for shit." Joked Bulma  
  
Eighteen giggled 'Yeah there right. No guy in there right mind would come on a shopping trip. I know Seventeen would never want to come.'  
  
They drove in Bulma's car. "What kind of music do you listen to Eighteen?"  
  
"Oh I listen to.......never mind." 'They won't like what I listen to'  
  
"No come on." Said ChiChi "Tell us. We won't say any thing."  
  
"Well I listen to Bjork and Evanescence."  
  
"You're kidding!" yelled Bulma as she turned up the volume to the Bjork CD she had in there. "I love Bjork and Evanescence! Have you ever Heard Tori Amo's?"  
  
"Yes I love her!"  
  
Next thing they new they were talking about the music that they loved. They got to the Mall before they new it.  
  
"Wow Eighteen we have a lot of stuff in common." said ChiChi  
  
"Yeah how weird is that?" said Bulma as she parked.  
  
"This is weird, the person I have every really talked to was my bro....." she cut her self off.  
  
"Your brother, You have a brother Eighteen? That's cool what's his name?" asked ChiChi. She then saw Eighteen put her head down. "Oh Eighteen, I 'm sorry I shouldn't have said...."  
  
"No it's ok." Said Eighteen "Lets just go shopping and forget we said any thing about it."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Said ChiChi. Bulma shook her head.  
  
They went into a cloths store and started to shop. "So tell us about your- self, Eighteen, or at lest what your willing to tell us that is."  
  
"We....My real name is Juuhachigou. I hate that name so my brother would call me Eighteen. My mom died when I was 5 my dads an ass, and my brother I'd rather not talk about."  
  
"That's understandable." Said ChiChi  
  
"Yeah we where close but I guess not close enough." Eighteen stared into the cloths.  
  
"Lets not talk about that." Bulma said. "We'll tell you about us. Me and ChiChi have known each other since 6 grade. I've known Goku and Krillin since Kindergarten and they still act the same!"  
  
"Hey no they don't." argued Chichi "Goku has grown out of some things since then, but he's not childish!"  
  
"Well Krillin acts the same. Anyway we all have been friends forever. I meant Vegeta in 8th grade. He's very hotheaded and stubborn, and can some times if he wanted to be kind. He's a jealous man, to any on who gets in his way."  
  
"I know." Said Eighteen as she rolled her eyes "Why are you with him if he's so bad like that?"  
  
"Well he had a bad childhood and I felt bad for him. I need deep down he loves me its just hard for him to show it I guess."  
  
"Well if you don't mind me asking, were you and that creep Yamcha together at one point?" asked Eighteen  
  
"Oh kami" Bulma rolled her eyes "Yeah we were together for about 2 years I think. He lived on my block and was very shy of girls. You can even say he was scared of them, until puberty came and took its place. He's just a creep now."  
  
"What about other people?" asked Eighteen?  
  
"Like who?" asked ChiChi  
  
"Ah like Tien, Chaozu, and Lunch, what's up with them?"  
  
"Oh everybody asks that one." Said ChiChi "Ok Tien and Chaozu have been best friends since Preschool. Around I think 7th grade they turned Goth. Don't ask why none of us know." ChiChi gave a sign. "Any way Lunch has two personalities. One is one you have seen, Lunch the other is named Kushami. Lunch is nice and kind of a ditz. Kushami is nothing but! Let's just leave it at that."  
  
"Oh and some one we should warn you about is Maron!" said Bulma with a evil look "She is a slut. A major slut. She has a new boyfriend or should I say "boy toy" every other three hours at the lest."  
  
"Oh my Kami!" said Eighteen "What a bitch! I feel bad for the guys who have been with her!"  
  
"He longest boyfriend was about a year, but even then she was cheating on him. He broke up with her cause he couldn't take it any more. He couldn't fake it, pretended noting was going on." Said ChiChi with a long face  
  
"Poor guy. Who was he?"  
  
"Krillin. He never really got over being used like that, but if you were to talk to him he would sound happy and over it." said Bulma "He was always the clown of things. He loves to joke around and can be hard to get into a serious mode but once you have he there he can be very serious."  
  
"I think that is every one. You should know about." Said ChiChi The day went on and they shopped till they dropped. It was around 9:00 when the store was going to close. "I think was should go home now. Store is closing."  
  
"Your right. Ah Eighteen want me to drop you off at home?"  
  
"Ah no I need to get my car out of the parking lot so drive me there."  
  
"Ok then. I feel like listening to Evanescence on the way back. Is that ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure." On the way back they talked until song number 4 came up. "Oh I don't like this song that much. 'My Immortal' is just too sad for me." Bulma was about to change it when Eighteen stopped her.  
  
"No wait! I like this song.......A lot. It reminds me of my brother. Please let me hear it."  
  
"Yeah Bulma let her hear it. I like it to even though it is very sad." Said ChiChi  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
Eighteen sat there listening to the words. There was one line it the song that really got her to tears. When it came up she started to cry.  
  
"I've Tried so Hard to tell Myself that you're gone  
  
And though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along."  
  
"Eighteen, You gonna be ok?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Eighteen" said ChiChi as she looked at her. "You alright?"  
  
"A yeah" Eighteen looked at the window "I'll be just fine. Thanks for taking me to the mall. I needed to get out and think."  
  
"No problem. We'll do this again some time ok?" said Bulma as she let her out of the car. "Bye Eighteen."  
  
"Bye see you at school on Monday!" said ChiChi  
  
"Bye." Eighteen walked to her car. She sat in her car and looked at the picture of her and Seventeen, when they were 5. He looked so sad in the picture.  
  
'Why did you run away Seventeen? I know are dads an ass, but I though we were close. Why did you leave me to deal with him all alone?! Why did you but him on my shoulder to deal with!! I need help! I can't do this on my own!'  
  
She then took the picture and threw it in the back of the car. She put her head on the wheel and started to cry more.  
  
"I can't take this on my own! I need some one to talk to! I can't talk to just any one, I need to talk to some one that knows what I've been threw! I need help!"  
  
Eighteen spent half the night crying in the parking lot.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
As the second week went on, the band practices got harder. Eighteen felt stupid for cry in the parking lot so she didn't tell any one. She just lied and said her eyes were red form lack of sleep.  
  
"Ok, ok class." Said Piccolo "Take out your instruments and go out side, Were marching today."  
  
The whole class groaned. "Oh come on. Don't give me that. We're a marching band that's what we do! You knew we had to this sooner or later." Yelled Piccolo "Now, I don't want to hear it! Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes Piccolo." Moaned the class  
  
"Good."  
  
As every one walked out, Yamcha ran over to Eighteen. "Hey ah Eighteen."  
  
"What ever it is the answer is no."  
  
"but you don't even know what I what to ask?"  
  
"Fine what is it?"  
  
"Will you go out with m......."  
  
"No." Eighteen walked off with her snare.   
  
"Ok battery, get your buts over here." Yelled Vegeta "We need to do are warm ups."  
  
As the battery warmed up, Yamcha looked at Eighteen, and then he looked over at Maron. 'Oh hell yeah, Eighteen is way better looking the Maron. Why won't she go out with me man?'  
  
"What the hell are you looking at Yamcha?"  
  
He then went out of his daze and saw Maron standing right in front of him. "Oh hey Maron, ah nothing..nothing, I'm not looking at any thing."  
  
"It looked like you were staring at my chest."  
  
"Ah no. ah why would I look at that?"  
  
"Cause you like it, admit it." She then gave him a sly grin.  
  
"Well you mite be right about that......"  
  
"Yamcha and Maron get your but over her for tuning!" yelled Bulma  
  
"Coming." Yelled the both of them  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't Yamcha and Maron matching up." Said Nappa as they finished the warm up "Isn't that a pretty couple."  
  
"Yeah I bet." Said Raditz "Bet you she gives him head by the end of the week."  
  
"I'll give it until the end of the day."  
  
"Ok stop." Yelled Vegeta "I don't what to talk about what ever, that slut dose in her spare time, especially if it has to do with Yamcha!!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Ok class. Now for the whole point of a marching band. We are going to march. Now for the Freshmen and rookies who don't know how to march, I will show you."  
  
Piccolo then marched forward, backward and side to side while he was explaining what he was doing. He explained every thing about marching and how it should look. "All right now it's your turn. Do it first with out the interments then with."  
  
Eighteen found it hard to stay focus, but she liked marching. She found it kind of interesting. Then they marched with there interments. Eighteen now found this hard. Vegeta saw her struggle and decided to take this opportunity to "help her out"  
  
"Here let me help with the marching." He then went up to her back. "You see, you need to keep your back straight, like this." He then punched her back as hard as he could.  
  
"Ahh!!!" she then curved her back straight up from where he hit her.  
  
"Like that! Stay like that for about an hour or so." Laughed Vegeta He then stared to march off while playing a cadence. Eighteen was pissed off. Nappa saw it all and made it worst.  
  
"Ha ha, what's the matter snare export? Can take a little hit?"  
  
"Yeah baby, what's wrong with you? Ha Ha ha!" yelled Raditz. He and Nappa started to march of playing the same cadence laughing.  
  
Eighteen was really pissed, but she didn't what to show it. Instead she listened to the cadence they were playing and started to play it back. Vegeta looked back and saw her play the cadence just as good as Raditz was playing it. At one point she was playing even better then him.  
  
"What the hell?" yelled Raditz He stopped playing cause he got thrown off. "How the hell did she do that? We never showed her THIS cadence!"  
  
"I know what she's doing." Said Vegeta "Nappa! Faster tempo."  
  
"Ah sure you got it." They played faster, but Eighteen played just as fast. "I have to stop. I have to admit it. She's good Vegeta."  
  
"Shut up Wimp. I can take her!"  
  
Vegeta then made the tempo faster. Eighteen was just as good, but none of them would let go. At one point a crowd came. Vegeta then decided to stop playing the cadence and play a little game called Play and Repeat. Vegeta made sure to play hard rhymes, but Eighteen played them right back on the snare. It got really intense. Vegeta was just about to quit when....  
  
"Ok that's it!" yelled Piccolo The both of them stopped. "I will not allow this kind of stuff to happen during my rehearsal. Do this type of stuff on your own time."  
  
As every one left Vegeta looked at Eighteen with an evil look. "I don't know what your trying to pull, but it won't work on me! Your lucky Piccolo came you would have.."  
  
"Or I would have what, won?" said Eighteen with a devilish smile "I saw you weakling out." She started to walk off. "The session is just beginning, Jackass. Just you wait."  
  
Vegeta just stood there pissed. 'No one has ever been able to play what I told them to play. Shit. I my have just meet my match.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well that's it for now. Tried -_-zzzz Any way tell me what you think about the story and how is it going so far. Thanks for reading my story. ^_^ 


	4. Clown is back in town

The week was almost over and Eighteen couldn't wait. It was Friday and she was going into her Spanish class. 'I hate this class. The teacher is an ass'  
  
*FLASKBACK*  
  
"Ok every one sit." Yelled the teacher He was a tall man that had a buzz cut.  
  
Every came in to sit down. Eighteen was sat in the way back.  
  
"Ok class. You will call me Mr. Badland. Not Mr. B, Mr. land or Mike. I don't call you by your first names so you don't call me by mind you understand?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Badland." Every one, but Eighteen answered. She was in a daze.  
  
"Ms. Gou?" Eighteen then lifted her head.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You didn't answer me. Do you understand that when I ask some thing you must answer me?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Then stop day dreaming and listen to me, Ms. Gou. Your new around here so I'll give you a break."  
  
"Yes Mr. Badland."  
  
He gave her a cold look. "You mean 'Thank You'."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Badland."  
  
"Your Welcome Ms. Gou"  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Eighteen slowly walked into the class room.  
  
"Good day Ms. Gou."  
  
"Hello Mr. Badland."  
  
She then sat down at her set as fast as she could. 'I hate Spanish class and this school. I think the only thing I like is gone.'  
  
*FLASHBACK TO WHEN SHE AND HER BROTHER WERE FIVE*  
  
"Seventeen! Wait for me!!!" yelled Eighteen. She followed her brother over to a bush in the back yard.  
  
"Eighteen, what are you doing here? I told you to go away. If dad finds me I'm in trouble again."  
  
"What did you do this time?"  
  
"I broke some thing in his room."  
  
"Why were you in his room? We're not allowed on there."  
  
"That's why I'm going to be in trouble. Now go away so he can't find me!"  
  
Eighteen then left the bush to play some were else, when she heard her dad.  
  
"JUUNANAGOU!!!!!! JUUHACHIGOU!!!!!!!"  
  
He ran out side and grabbed Eighteen. "Where the fuck is your dumb ass brother?!? Is he around here I know you know!!!"  
  
"I....I.don't know daddy."  
  
He slapped her across the face. "Don't bullshit me!!! Where is your brother?!?"  
  
Eighteen started to cry. "I don't know were he is!"  
  
He then hit her hard. "Don't lie to me! Where is your brother?"  
  
Eighteen was now crying her eyes out, but he just hit her as hard as she could till she said some thing. "He..is....behind ....the bushes."  
  
He then throws Eighteen to the floor and ran behind the bush. "COME HERE YOU BASTERD."  
  
"No daddy!!! Let go."  
  
He grabbed Seventeen and dragged him up to his room and started to beat him.  
  
Eighteen just lay on the floor crying for her brother. Because of his little mistake he and her where both beaten.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"Ms. Gou!"  
  
Eighteen jolted he head up. "Yes Mr. Badland?"  
  
"When are you going to learn not to day dream in my class?"  
  
"Sorry Mr. Badland."  
  
"That's better."  
  
'Ass hole.'  
  
  
  
Her second week of school was over with and Eighteen couldn't be happier. She drove home and her dad was on the lawn.  
  
"Juuhachi How was your day today?"  
  
"Fine I guess."  
  
"Good. I'm going out tonight. You mite want to find some thing to eat for dinner. I didn't cook any thing. See you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Eighteen walked into the house and sat down. She started to cry. 'When ever Steven did some thing stupid I got hurt for it.'  
  
That night she slept on the couch again.  
  
  
  
Weekend came and left. Monday was there before she knew it. 'Damn I hate this school. I wish I had some thing good to come to school for.'  
  
"Ok class roll call." Said Ms. Troy  
  
Once again Eighteen went into a daze again until she heard name.  
  
"Here Ms. Troy."  
  
"Ok then ah Krillin? Does any one know when Krillin is getting...."  
  
Just then a short guy with black wild hair ran in. He had no nose.  
  
"Krillin! Speak of the angel, Your here! Nice to have you back."  
  
He looked over to her and said "Don't you mean 'Speak of the devil, Your back! Oh god why don't leave and go back to were you came from!'"  
  
They class laughed.  
  
"Now Krillin, why would I say that?"  
  
"Cause that what the deans said when I walked down the hall."  
  
They class laughed again.  
  
"Oh Krillin you're a card. Get to your seat."  
  
"Yes Madam. Ah were do I set?"  
  
Ms. Troy looked around and saw a seat next to Eighteen. "You can set next to Eighteen. She is the blonde one over there."  
  
Eighteen looked at Krillin. 'This is the clown every one was talking about?'  
  
Krillin then ran and sat next to her. "Hi. Names Krillin." He stuck his hand out for her to shake it. "What's yours?"  
  
"Eighteen." She looked at his hand. She never liked to shake people's hands but then she remembered all the shit he went though with Maron. So she grabbed his hand to shake his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you Eighteen." Then he looked at her straight eye. "You don't smile to much do you?"  
  
Eighteen looked at him funny. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I can see it in your eyes. You don't like to smile."  
  
"So. You have a problem with that."  
  
"No. I don't." he then turned around.  
  
'Well I guess that wasn't that bad. I mean he wasn't staring at my boobs or any thing. He's kind of weird looking. He has no nose. He's not ugly just weird looking.'  
  
"Ah Krillin, can you come up here for you schedule."  
  
"Ah yeah. I'd rather not have my school schedule but fine."  
  
As he went up to get his schedule he tripped over a pen on the floor. Every laughed. Eighteen smirked.  
  
"Ouch." He got up and hit his head on the desk he tripped under. "Ah...gees."  
  
Every one was laughing louder. Eighteen started to laugh more. Krillin got up started to walk backwards and fell on the table behind him. He then broke the table. Every one was about to pee in there pants. Eighteen was now laughing just as hard as every one else.  
  
"Krillin Chestnut!!!" yelled Ms. Troy "Stop playing around and get your schedule!"  
  
"You think I'm playing?!" yelled Krillin  
  
"Well just get your schedule and be careful. I can't have any thing else in my room broken."  
  
"Ok Ms. Troy." He got up and got his schedule and sat back down. Eighteen was still laughing. Krillin looked at Eighteen and smiled. He then picked up the pen he dropped for the floor.  
  
'Isn't that the pen he tripped on? He did it all to make us laugh!'  
  
Eighteen just looked at him with a small smile. Krillin just looked at her and said "Made you smile."  
  
Then he turned around. 'He did that all to make me smile? How.....sweet. What am I saying?!' she turned around and stopped looking at him.  
  
  
  
At lunch Eighteen sat by-self again. See saw all the band people and then she saw Krillin.  
  
"Krillin! You back buddy!!" said Goku as he hugged him.  
  
"Hey Goku, How's the band so far."  
  
"Well band is ok Krillin." Said ChiChi. "A little flat with out you, the tuba player."  
  
"So what's going on Krillin? Any thing new?" asked Goku  
  
"No. The shop is just as slow as it was before. What about band any thing new?"  
  
"Well we have a snare girl." Said Bulma "She really good to."  
  
"Oh that's cool. Hey I hope you guys don't mind but I'm hungry. So I'm going to walk to 7 eleven for some thing to eat. Any one want to come with me?"  
  
"Krillin you know were not allowed to leave the school." Said Bulma  
  
"I know, but it's my first day here so I'll just play stupid about it. Anyone want to go?"  
  
"I will." Said Yamcha  
  
"Well you too can go out and get in trouble if you want, but I'm staying here." Said ChiChi  
  
"So am I." said Bulma  
  
"I'll go!" said Goku as he got up.  
  
"No you won't." yelled ChiChi  
  
"Sorry guys."  
  
"It's ok Goku." Said Krillin "See you later."  
  
They walked off. 'Wow. That Krillin sure loves to make trouble.'  
  
  
  
'Oh great, Spanish class again.' Eighteen walked into the room.  
  
"Ok class set down" said Mr. Badland  
  
Eighteen walked over to her desk. "Ms. Gou."  
  
"Yes Mr. Badland."  
  
"No daydreaming today right?"  
  
"No Mr. Badland."  
  
"Good. Ok class take out your books and go to page...."  
  
Just then Krillin walked in the class with a slurppy.  
  
"Well Mr. Chestnut. You're late for class."  
  
"Yes I do know that Mr. B"  
  
"It's Badland Mr. Chestnut."  
  
"Ok and its Krillin. I like Krillin not Mr. Chestnut."  
  
"Just sit Mr. Chestnut. Before you get into trouble."  
  
"Fine. Mike"  
  
Mr. Badland stood up. "Mr. Chestnut it's your first day here. Let's not get into to much trouble now!"  
  
"Well I just though, if I called you bye your first name you'd call me by mine."  
  
"Just sit down."  
  
"Ok." Krillin sat next in the empty seat next to Eighteen. "In Eighteen's head she was smiling. Mr. Badland got what was coming to him.  
  
"Hey. It's the girl from my home room." He whispers. Eighteen saw him looking at her.  
  
Eighteen turned around. "What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing." Then he turned around nervously.  
  
'That's funny. He can up to a teacher but not to me?' Eighteen turned to do her work.  
  
  
  
"3:00 Schools out!" yelled Goku as he took out his game boy.  
  
"Hey what game is that?" asked Krillin as he walked by.  
  
"Oh it's a sonic game."  
  
"Is it the new one?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey I have that one! I'll bring it next time."  
  
"Hey there Krillin." Yelled Tien.  
  
"Oh hey Tien.Whooww!! You really did get that thing tattooed; I was just messing with ya!"  
  
"I don't care man. Pay up."  
  
"I don't have the money on me now. I'll pay you tom. Ok?"  
  
"Sure right." Tien then walked off.  
  
"Hey there midget." Yelled Vegeta "You finally show up to school. You worst then me."  
  
"Shut up Vegeta." Krillin and Goku then walked into the band room.  
  
"Hi Krillin nice to have you back." Said Piccolo "We where sounding a little empty with out are tuba player."  
  
"So I hear. Well I'll just get the tuba out now."  
  
"I'm going to play my game. We have 20 minutes right?"  
  
"Yes Goku." Said Piccolo  
  
"Ok then." Goku walked out side.  
  
  
  
ChiChi Bulma and Eighteen we walking to band class together, which was rare because Eighteen all ways wants to be alone. They heard the sound of a tuba playing form the band room.  
  
"Oh it sounds so good to hear a Bass line again!" said Bulma  
  
"Oh I know. Isn't it great?"  
  
"Where is it coming from?"  
  
"A tuba." Said ChiChi "It's a big interment. You'll see it when we get to the band room."  
  
They walked into the band room and saw Krillin playing the tuba. 'He's the one making all that noise? How can he carry that big thing, he's so small and it's so big!'  
  
Krillin hear people walking in so he stopped. "Oh hey ChiChi, Bulma how are you?"  
  
"Fine. We were just talking about how nice it is to hear a tuba." Said ChiChi  
  
"That's cool." He saw Eighteen on the corner of his eye. He turned with the tuba on him to see her but she left the room.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Oh that's Eighteen. The new Snare player."  
  
"New snare player." Whispered Krillin 'Kami she's beautiful. But you learned your lesson, freshmen year. Don't just fall for a pretty face, but she is ten times prettier then Maron. But she can be ten times the slut to. Just look at your work Krillin. Not time for love right now.'  
  
"Hey Krillin you done day dreaming." Asked Bulma  
  
"Huh?" said Krillin as he turned to look at her.  
  
"What were you looking at?"  
  
"Oh ah nothing."  
  
  
  
Eighteen was out side from the band room. She sat down next to Goku and watched him play his game. "Hi Eighteen." Said Goku as he keep his eyes on the game  
  
"Hey Goku."  
  
"What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Nothing bored that's all."  
  
"So what do you think of Krillin?"  
  
Eighteen looked at Goku. "What do mean by that? I just meet him today?"  
  
"Yeah so do you think his a clown like every one said?"  
  
"Why are you asking me this?"  
  
"Just want to know. There's a lot more to Krillin then people think."  
  
Eighteen looked inside to see Krillin playing the tuba again. "What do mean 'more to him'?"  
  
"I'm just saying every one thinks he's just a clown when he's more then that." He then turned off his game. He got up to go and get his trumpet. "You'll see what I mean in time." He then walked into the band room.  
  
  
  
"Ok class. Take out the pep tunes we were working on 2 weeks ago. We're going to be looking over them again this week." Piccolo looked to Krillin. "You got the tunes that Yamcha sent to you right?"  
  
"Ah yes I did, and I worked on them at home with my old tuba."  
  
"Good." He then was talking to every one again. "Ok now that we have are tuba player we are now going to work on Mission Imposable."  
  
Every got out there music. Eighteen though this song was boring when they played it before. They then started to play the song. It sounded much better with a tuba part to it. 'Wow it now sounds like Mission Imposable song now. That's what Bulma meant about the bass line and how we need it.'  
  
No matter what song they played it sound better with the bass line. At break every one went out side. Vegeta and his gang went running off some were and Bulma and ChiChi went looking for them. Maron and Yamcha started to flirt again until Krillin came out side.  
  
"So Maron." Said Yamcha "How about you and me go out Sat?"  
  
"I'll have to think about it."  
  
"Oh come on....please go out with me!"  
  
"Well....Krillin's coming!" she then jumped off Yamcha's lap and sat next to him.  
  
'What a slut.'  
  
"Hey guys." Said Krillin "Any one seen Goku?"  
  
"Ah yeah we went off that way some were." Said Yamcha as he pointed over to the foot ball field.  
  
"Ah yeah over there." Said Maron  
  
They were hoping Krillin would leave so they would have time together.  
  
"Ok that's cool. I just wanted to know were he was. Didn't really need him for any thing."  
  
Both of them moaned. Eighteen started to laugh. Krillin then sat down. "So what's been going on with you guys?" asked Krillin  
  
"Well nothing much." Said Yamcha. "Just the same old stuff," He then put his arm behind Maron. "Nothing out of the ordinary." He then touched her ass.  
  
Maron did a little jump. "Yeah. Same old same old."  
  
'Bullshit. You to what to go out go with each over. Just tell him.'  
  
"Right. Well a Eighteen.." said Krillin  
  
"What do you want shorty?" 'Did I just call him shorty? Why did I say that?'  
  
"Ah..I didn't know you joined band. You like it so far?"  
  
"Its ok I guess." She looked to the side to see Maron on top of Yamcha. She were all out making out on top of him. "Some things are disturbing but its ok."  
  
"Ah..good. Well if you need any thing just ask, I mean I know you're in my Spanish class, I'm good in Spanish and I know the teacher we have is an ass, so if you ever need any help don't be scared to ask me, ok?" He said it all to fast.  
  
'Why is he talking so fast? He looks so nervous.' "You know for a small guy you talk fast."  
  
"Ah yeah sorry, Bad habit I have when I meet new people. I talk to fast. I guess that's better then what some people do though. I mean when Vegeta meets new people he gets in a fight with them."  
  
"Oh I know that." She then smirked and smiled  
  
"Made you smile."  
  
Eighteen then smiled more. "Why do you want to make me smile so much?"  
  
"I just want people to be happy." He said as he turned around. Eighteen tried to stop him but it was too late. He saw Maron and Yamcha.  
  
"Whoa!!!"  
  
Yamcha and Maron stopped. "Ah...hey Krillin." Said Yamcha  
  
"Well....I didn't know the two of you were seeing each other?"  
  
"Were not." Said Maron as she got off of him "Later Yamcha." She then walked off to the bathroom.  
  
"What the hell was that all about Yamcha?!?"  
  
"I don't know it just happened, I guess."  
  
"Well I'm over her. You want her you can have her." Krillin then walked back into the band room.  
  
Yamcha then ran after Maron. Eighteen just stood there. 'I don't think Krillin is really over her as much as he says he is. Kami I just met this guy to day and I feel like I know him. Poor guy he just wants to make people happy. But you can't make people happy if your not happy, that's for sure. Wait....what do I care if his happy! He's just a stupid band geek...who is kind of cute....what am I saying!!!!'  
  
Eighteen then ran off so she couldn't look at Krillin. She sat down. 'What's wrong with me? I don't do this with people. Especially with people I just met today.' Eighteen sat there for the rest of the break thinking about it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well that's it for know. Tell me what you think off it (hopeulikeit hopeulikeit hopeulikeit) well any way thank for reading it. 


	5. He's more then meets the eye

As the month when on Eighteen stopped hanging out in her little loner corner and started to hang out with the other band people. The more she hung out with them the less geeky they were. She just made sure to stay away from Krillin. She didn't know why but she felt that some thing was up with him that she didn't want to know.  
  
Band was going good. Yamcha and Maron hooked up, then broke up, then hooked up then broke up, then hooked up. They did the same thing over and over again. Vegeta and Bulma were doing ok. ChiChi and Goku almost never really had problems cause Goku did what ever ChiChi told him to do.  
  
It was the day of there first competition. They were at the High School getting ready to perform. Eighteen was nervous more then ever. "I've never been this nervous before. I'm just as nervous as the freshmen."  
  
"Don't worry about it Eighteen." Said ChiChi as she was helping her put on her hat. "Every one is nervous there first comp. Don't worry too much about it."  
  
"Ok then." Eighteen took a deep breath  
  
"Krillin! Get back here with my saxophone!!!!" yelled Yamcha as he was running after him. Yamcha was in his band outfit, while Krillin was still in a shirt and jeans.  
  
"No way, this is too much fun!!!" said Krillin as he jumped over the bass drum. Yamcha slammed into it.  
  
"Ah shit. That hurt." Yamcha was holding his leg. "Krillin!!!!"  
  
"Ha, ha!"  
  
"Ok that's it." Yelled Piccolo "Krillin why aren't you dress yet?"  
  
"Cause you know I like to wait at the last minute?" asked Krillin  
  
"Well get dress, give him back his sax and get your tuba ready. We really don't have time for this." Piccolo then walked off.  
  
"Yes sir." He gave him his sax back and whispered to Yamcha. "If you every say that again, I will break your sax and I won't care if I get in trouble. You understand?"  
  
"Whatever Krillin." Yamcha whispered back "I just said the truth. You know it as well as I do. Don't blame me for things you can't deal with."  
  
Yamcha then walked off. Krillin looked back at him. 'You only think your right. I though you were my friend you basted.' He then walked off to get dress.  
  
"What the heck was that all about?" said Eighteen  
  
"I don't know." Said ChiChi "It mite have been about Maron or some thing. You know about Krillin."  
  
"Yeah. It mite have been."  
  
ChiChi didn't know but Eighteen had very good hearing. She heard what they were whispering about. 'I wonder what made Krillin so mad. I want to know what Yamcha said.'  
  
"Eighteen, get your snare ready before Vegeta comes." Said Bulma  
  
"Ok. Thanks Bulma."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Eighteen went off to get her snare. She then bumped into Maron. "Hey Eighteen you see that fight Krillin and Yamcha had?"  
  
"I won't call it a fight." Said Eighteen "They did hit each other or any thing."  
  
"Whatever did you see it?"  
  
"Well yeah. It was only everyone saw it. Do you know what it was about?"  
  
"No." She got up with her sax. "But I'll bet you anything it had to do with me." She then walked off."  
  
'Kami I hate her. I hope it had nothing to do with u.'  
  
"Eighteen! Get your Ass over here." Yelled Vegeta "Were warming up!"  
  
'Coming jackass.' She got her snare put it on and started to warm up with them.  
  
  
  
It was right before the comp. Eighteen was still nervous and Vegeta wasn't making it any better. "You shouldn't get so nervous." Said Vegeta "You may mess up it front of every one and make every one in the whole band upset at you."  
  
"Vegeta I'm not the one that should be worried about messing up." Eighteen then gave him a cold look. "I've been playing perfect."  
  
"You can still mess up you know."  
  
"So can you."  
  
They then gave each other the most evil look that they could.  
  
"Ok every one." Said Piccolo "Every one is ready to perform. The pit is down there waiting for us. So every one just remember every thing I taught you."  
  
"Dragon High. You may now take to the field."  
  
They all marched out there. The pit was out there getting there interments ready on the field. They all got into there marching formation.  
  
"Dragon High. The judges are ready."  
  
  
  
It was about 20 minutes after they performed when Eighteen was seating alone at the other end of the high school crying. Every thing went well, they did perfect, but it was after that made Eighteen sad. She and Vegeta got into a fight and she lost. Vegeta insulted her in front of every one.  
  
She was so mad she ran off. She was now at the other end of the high school in her band outfit, crying.  
  
"Eighteen!!!"  
  
She heard some one yell her name. 'Who the hell could that be?' She turned around to see Krillin run to her.  
  
"What the hell do you what? I'm not in the mood to clown around or laugh."  
  
He stood in front of her. "Is that all you think of me? I'm just a clown who is here to make people laugh?"  
  
She turned her head away from him. "Sorry. I'm not in the mood for any thing right now Ok?"  
  
"Talk to me about it."  
  
"I don't want to ok! Just leave!"  
  
He looked a little shy but stood up and said "No. I'm going to talk with you. Even if I'm the one doing all the talking."  
  
Eighteen wasn't in the mood for this. "Ok fine you little shit. Talk away." She then leaned against the wall.  
  
"Thank you." Krillin then sat next to her. "So what is really bugging you?"  
  
"What do you mean? Vegeta is bugging the shit out of me!"  
  
"No he's not. I can tell there are some family problems in your life."  
  
"What the hell are you some time of psychic? How can you tell?"  
  
"Cause I have family problems."  
  
Eighteen then looked at him with some concern "You do?"  
  
"Yeah. I do."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't know."  
  
"It's ok. You see my parents never married. They kind of had a 'One night stand' with each other. My mom got pregnant and she was going to have an abortion. My dad didn't want her to do that so he said when the baby is born he would keep it. she said yes I guess because I was born.  
  
My dad only spent 5 minutes with me and got bored of me. He didn't what me any more. So he gave me away to be a monk. That's why if you look at old pics of me I'm bald.  
  
Any way I stayed there until I was 13. it was the worst time of my life. I never made a single friend in that place. While I was there though I went to school. There I met Goku and Bulma. They were nice to me, Goku was and is the best friend I'll always have.  
  
When I was 13 left to find my dad. He still didn't want me, but I stayed there any way. He told me he didn't want me so he will never pay for any thing that I needed. So then I got a job at a bicycle shop called "The Turtle Hermit"  
  
The boss is a nice old man named Roshi. He's kind of a pervert but he pays me well. Been working there for years now. I met new people when I came to high school. I met Maron."  
  
'Oh shit.' though Eighteen 'I don't want to hear about this slut, but I will cause he's gone though a lot.'  
  
"I should have seen that Maron would use me, but she was the first girl that every said she liked me, so I fell for her. And I hate to say it but I though she was pretty. So I got with her. She was my first girl friend and my last. I should've seen though her."  
  
"Well Krillin." Said Eighteen "I've never had a boy friend so I can't say I know how you feel, but I do know how it feels to have a shitty child hood."  
  
"You want to tell me about it?"  
  
Eighteen was going to say no, but for some reason, she felt like she can tell him any thing. "Ok. I'll tell you. My mom and dad were married and they had twins, me and my brother Seventeen. He's older by 3 min. My mom died a little while after we were born. My dad took it to hard. Ever since I could remember he would beat me and seventeen all the time. For no reason some times. When I was 12 Seventeen couldn't take it any more, and he ran way."  
  
Eighteen started to cry. "I was so mad at him. Because Seventeen ran away I got in trouble for it. Dad though I knew where he was so he beat me until I told him. For about 3 months he would beat me every night. To this day he thinks I know were he is. I though Seventeen cared about me. Why did he run away?! Why did he leave me to deal with dad all by my-self. I can't do this!!!"  
  
"Eighteen its ok. I understand how mad you feel."  
  
Eighteen looked at Krillin. "How do u know how I feel?"  
  
He smiled "Cause I don't even know who my mother is."  
  
Eighteen frowned. "I've never told any one how I feel before. You're the first person I've ever told any of this too."  
  
"Really?" Krillin started to blush a little bit. "Well ah I hope this made you feel better."  
  
"It did." She smiled at him  
  
Krillin pointed to her face. "Made you smile."  
  
She then did some thing she though she'd never do. She hugged him. She hugged him tight and long. "Thank you Krillin. You're really sweet."  
  
Krillin's face was red. "ah..you're welcome." 'Wow no has ever called me sweet before.'  
  
"Ah Eighteen?"  
  
She let go and looked at him. "Yeah Krillin?"  
  
"Do you think we should go back now? I mean we're still in our band cloths."  
  
"Oh." She looked at her cloths. "Your right. Lets....Krillin what's in your pants?"  
  
"Huh?" he looked down. "Oh shit!!!"  
  
"What the hell happened to you?"  
  
He turned around. "Ah Eighteen..you can go back to the bus. I I'll be there in a sec."  
  
"Ok?" She then walked off to the bus.  
  
'Oh shit good going Krillin! Why does Eighteen have to be so damn hot? Damn it!! I can't believe this happened to me, it never has happened with Maron.'  
  
(A/N You can put in what happened to Krillin. I don't feel like saying it.)  
  
Eighteen got dress and left the bus. She met up with chichi and Bulma. "Hey guys."  
  
"Hey Eighteen, I'm so sorry for what Vegeta did to you!" said Bulma "I'll had a good talk with him about it."  
  
"It's ok. I talked to Krillin about it. I'm fine now."  
  
"You talked to Krillin?" said ChiChi "Wow!! I didn't know he could be so serious about things."  
  
"There's a lot more to him then people think....I guess." Said Eighteen  
  
"Well where is Krillin now?"  
  
"Ah....Changing I guess. He got some thing in his pants?"  
  
ChiChi and Bulma stopped. "What do you mean? He got some thing in he's pants?" asked Bulma  
  
"There was some thing in he's pants. On the front of his pants there was some thing there."  
  
Bulma and ChiChi started to laugh. "Oh my Kami! You're kidding right?" asked Bulma  
  
"No. What's so funny?"  
  
Bulma tried to stop laughing. "Ah nothing, nothing...ah Eighteen, did you and Krillin do any thing when your guys were over there?"  
  
Eighteen gave a mad face. "What do you mean by that?!"  
  
"Just asking!" said Bulma "Ok, ok did you touch him at all?"  
  
"Ah I hugged him? Why?"  
  
Bulma then fell down laughing. ChiChi was then said "Oh it's nothing really. Bulma can I talk to you for a sec.?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
'What's going on? What was in his pants?'  
  
ChiChi and Bulma ran to the bathroom so Eighteen couldn't hear them. "Oh my kami!!! I didn't know Krillin liked Eighteen!" said ChiChi  
  
"Well how do you know he likes her?"  
  
"Cause guys just don't do that for any reason! All she did was hug him and he never did that with Maron!"  
  
"How do you know he never did that with Maron?"  
  
"Cause Krillin tells Goku every thing and Goku tells me. I know every thing that happened in that relationship."  
  
"Really? So tell me this, did Krillin and Maron have sex at all?"  
  
"BULMA!!!"  
  
"Well did they?"  
  
"No they didn't. Krillin didn't want to and Maron got mad. So she started to Cheat on him."  
  
"Oh so THAT'S how it happened!!!"  
  
"Well anyway, Do you think Krillin likes her?"  
  
"Well knowing what I know now, Yeah. They would make a cute couple."  
  
Little did they know Eighteen was right out side the bathroom and heard them the whole thing. 'He likes me? How can he like me? He must just like my looks or some thing. There's no way he can like me!'  
  
She then walked off. 'I'm going to find out if he like me or not!'  
  
  
  
"Goku help!!!" Yelled Krillin from the back of the bus.  
  
"What is it Krillin....." He stood up. "Holy cow!!!! What the hell happened?"  
  
"I don't know. Me and Eighteen were just talking then.."  
  
"What? What happened? What she do to you?" said Goku with a weird smile.  
  
"Nothing happened!" said Krillin "She just hugged me that's all!"  
  
"What? Then why did this happen if all she did was hug you?"  
  
"I Don't know!!!"  
  
"You like her don't you?"  
  
"Yeah." He blushed "I do. She hugged me and I felt happy."  
  
"I can tell."  
  
"Shut up Goku! Just make sure no one comes though the bus so I can change ok?"  
  
"Ok sure buddy." Goku then ran to the front of the bus. Just as he got there he met up with Eighteen. "Oh ah hi Eighteen."  
  
"Let me on the bus Goku."  
  
"Ah Krillin is changing."  
  
"Ok then tell me when his done. I need to talk to him." She then got off the bus.  
  
"Goku, who was that?" asked Krillin as he was about to take of his shirt.  
  
"It was Eighteen. She wants to talk to."  
  
"WHAT? Ah ok then I'll hurry up."  
  
Eighteen walked to the side of the bus. She saw some taking off there shirt. She found her self staring. Her cheeks flushed a little. 'Wow who is that? They look really....' Then she remember what Goku said ......*Krillin is changing*  
  
'OH MY KAMI!!!! THAT'S KRILLIN?!?'  
  
She then turned around and started to blush.  
  
She ran behind the bus. 'Shit. That little guy has one good body. What am I saying? Oh my..I think I'm attracted to him.' She looked back at the bus and saw him put on this pants.  
  
Eighteen didn't want to admit it but she liked looking at him change. 'I'm attracted to the little guy. Well I have to be honest with my self then. He's cute. I don't know why but I think his cute.' She started to smile.  
  
Krillin then got off the bus. "Hey Goku did you say Eighteen wanted to see me?"  
  
"Ah yeah." He looked around "I don't know were she went? I'm going to go find ChiChi. See ya later."  
  
"Ok see ya."  
  
Eighteen then saw Krillin walking away in Goku direction . "Hey!" she yelled  
  
"Yes!" Krillin jumped he turned to see Eighteen walking in his direction. "Oh there you are."  
  
"I..want to talk to you."  
  
"Yyeah? What is it?"  
  
She stopped to think of what to say. "You want to get some thing with me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Piccolo said we have an hour before we need to be at the bleachers. You want to get some thing to eat with me?"  
  
"Ah...oh ok. Sure I'd love to go get with you I mean, I'm not with any one else at the moment, Goku is with ChiChi Bulma is with Vegeta Yamcha and Maron are making out some were and..."  
  
"Stop talking so fast."  
  
"Ah sorry, bad habit, you know."  
  
"Yeah I do. Come on lets go I'm hungry."  
  
"Ah ok!!" 'Wow she wants me to come eat with me? Is it really happening? Wait she said she wanted to ask me a question! Oh I hope it doesn't have to do with...' He looked down. 'Oh please Kami don't have her ask that!!!'  
  
'Well I got him were I want him. I'll ask him the question when we're eating.' She looked at him. 'He looks so nervous. Hmm he looks cute when he's nervous. Wow when I'm honest with my-self, I'm weird.'  
  
They then walked off to the shop place to eat.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well how you like it? I know this Chap was a little......weird, but it was important. Thank you for reading and review. ^_^ 


	6. Magical Moment

A/N this is a very short Chapter in detection to two friends of mine. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!! It's just kind of some thing to make you laugh. Not really a big part to the story but a funny part. Ok on word!!!!  
  
Eighteen and Krillin were walking to the shopping place. Krillin was very nervous. 'What the hell dose she wants to ask me?' He started to shake.  
  
Eighteen saw. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"Ah nothing." Krillin smiled "Ah just....cold I guess. Hehe!" He put his arm behind his head.  
  
"Hmm." Eighteen then looked away. 'Hmm. He's cute when he does that.' She started to smile in her head.  
  
They got to the shopping place. "So.. what do you want to eat?" asked Krillin  
  
"Don't know. You?"  
  
"Ah.I'm not hungry."  
  
Eighteen looked at him. "What? How can you not be hungry? Did you eat something for breakfast?"  
  
"No I didn't. I'm just not hungry."  
  
"Krillin!"  
  
"What?" he looked at her.  
  
She gave him a face. "Eat!"  
  
"No. I'm not hungry. Really I'm not!"  
  
Eighteen looked at him funny. "Fine. Stay here. I'm going to get some thing to eat then."  
  
"Ok." The truth was, Krillin couldn't eat in front of people he liked. He did know why he just could eat. He's nevus just won't let him.  
  
Eighteen was in line to get some thing to eat when some one walked in front of her.  
  
"Sorry sweetie. I can cut in front of you?" It was a man next to her. He was wearing a tight tang top and a weird shirt. He wore a lot of lip gloss and was wearing mascara. He had long fake nails. He looked like a gay drag queen. He was bald and had a tail. "May I cut?"  
  
Eighteen was scared stiff. "Ah yeah. You can cut."  
  
"Thanks Hun." He then walked in front of her.  
  
'Shit! That's scary!!!"  
  
"Freeza!!!" yelled some girl  
  
"Yes." Yelled the gay drag queen. "What is it, Zarbon?" (In this Zarbon is a girl!!)  
  
"You'll never believe this!!! She gave him a blow job!"  
  
"Huh!!! That hoe!!!"  
  
"I know that bitch!!! She is sooooooo ugly to I can't believe it, Freezashah."  
  
"Nether can I Zarbonshah and they did it on the bus too! And he was on the phone!!! The phone!!!!"  
  
"Yeah then later she was fucking in a bathroom stall in the men's restroom with some other guy!!!  
  
"Huh!! That little hoer!!!!  
  
"You know what? This calls for a Magical Moment."  
  
"You so right! MAGICAL MOMENT!!!"  
  
"MAGICAL MOMENT!!!"  
  
They both started to shake wildly.  
  
Eighteen couldn't take this any more. 'I think I'll just find some were else to eat. These two are making me sick.'  
  
  
  
Krillin sat there for a long time. 'I wonder what's taking Eighteen so long.'  
  
"Krillin."  
  
He turned around to see Eighteen walking his way. "Ah Eighteen. What took so long?"  
  
Eighteen looked at him. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Ah...ok then."  
  
Eighteen then eat her food. After she then looked at Krillin and said "I need to ask you some thing."  
  
Krillin got nervous. "O..ok go a head. Ask."  
  
"Well earlier today you and Yamcha were fighting over some thing.."  
  
Krillin froze. 'Shit!!! This is worst then I though!!!'  
  
"What were you to fighting over? Was it that slut Maron or was it some thing else?"  
  
Krillin started to shake a little  
  
"What's wrong? You're shaking again!"  
  
"Well ah....nothing I mean. Well I got in the fight with Yamcha because we where talking about...."  
  
"HUH!!! KRILLINSHAH!!"  
  
"What?" turned Eighteen  
  
"I can't believe its you!!!" said Freeza as he came and hugged Krillin  
  
'What the hell is this guy doing with Krillin?'  
  
"Zarbon!!!! It's Krillinshah!!!!"  
  
"HUH! Oh my Kami!!!! Krillinshah how are you?"  
  
"Oh hey Zarbon." He turned to Freeza "Holy shit!!! You've changed a lot Freeza!!!"  
  
"Yeah well, I'll I need is some hair and I'll be what I always wanted to be."  
  
Eighteen was scared. "Ah Krillin? Who are these people?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Eighteen." He turn to face them "Eighteen this is Freeza. He used to go to our school a while back until about Junior year. Then he left. He used to be are flute player."  
  
"And Trumpet, and Tenors." Added Freeza "Don't forget about that."  
  
"Yes and that." He then turned to Zarbon "And this is Zarbon. She left about the same time Freeza did. She was in the color guard."  
  
"Hi nice to met you."  
  
"Like wise." Said Eighteen She wasn't as scared any more cause Krillin knew them.  
  
"So you guys still talk about every one?"  
  
"When don't we?" said Freeza "What to hear the late less?"  
  
"No thanks Freeza. I'm good. You to still as close as ever?"  
  
"Hell yes!" said Zarbon "This is my best friend! We even have are own language that we speak."  
  
"You guys still use it?"  
  
"Of course Krillinshah. Were would we be with out are shahs!" said Freeza  
  
"Well we have to go." Said Zarbon "It was nice seeing you again Krillinshah."  
  
"Yeah it was."  
  
"Bye Krillinshah. Call us some time!" said Freeza  
  
"I'll do that."  
  
"Oh before we leave...." said Freeza "MAGICAL MOMENT!!!"  
  
"MAGICAL MOMENT!!!" yelled Zarbon. They both started to shake again.  
  
Krillin just laughed. "See ya around Krillin" said Freeza  
  
"Bye"  
  
Then they left.  
  
'That was the weirdest think I've ever seen I think.'  
  
"So sorry about that Eighteen!" said Krillin as he sat down in front of her again.  
  
"Its ok." She said with a weird look on her face. "So about what you were going to tell me."  
  
"Oh yeah. That....."  
  
Krillin then tried to come up with the guts to say it.  
  
"We can wait her as long as you want us to. But were not leaving until you tell me."  
  
Krillin looked at her. "I was afraid you were going to say that."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well like I said short and......short. I will have the other chap up as soon as I can. Hope you liked this one any way. Thanks for reading and please review. 


	7. You wanna go out?

Krillin and Eighteen just sat there for the longest time.  
  
"Well" said Eighteen "You going to say any thing? Or are we going to be late to the bleachers and have Piccolo yell at us?"  
  
"Ok. It's just hard for me to say ok."  
  
"Why is it so hard for you to say? Just spit it out! Its not like what you said has to do with m ..." she stopped and looked at him  
  
Krillin froze.  
  
"It didn't have to do with me, did it?"  
  
"Well...yeah it did."  
  
Eighteen gave him a cold stare. "What did you say about me?"  
  
Krillin started to shake.  
  
"SPIT IT OUT!!!!"  
  
Krillin then got up a little bit. "Well don't look at me that way!!!"  
  
Eighteen then stopped. "Sorry. I still want to know what happened."  
  
"Ok well....."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Hey Krillin!" yelled Yamcha as he was putting on his uniform "Can you get me my sax? It's next to your tuba."  
  
"Ah sure."  
  
"Huh? Krillin you're not dressed yet!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Why not? Every one else is?"  
  
"Ah things have been on my mind lately."  
  
"Does it have any thing to do with...."  
  
"No it has nothing to do with your g/f."  
  
"I wasn't going to say her."  
  
Krillin looked at Yamcha funny. "Who were you going to say?"  
  
"It has to do with Eighteen. I know it does, but you're going to have to face facts my friend."  
  
"What facts?"  
  
"She'll never go out with you. I've seen the way she acts when you're around, she walks off. If she can't stand to be in the same room with you for at least 5 seconds, what makes you think she can be on a date with you?"  
  
Krillin gave a sad face. "What makes you think that?"  
  
Yamcha laughed as he was putting on his hat. "You're a clown Krillin. Girls don't want a clown they want some one like me. Be sides Eighteen isn't all Pretty any way. I bet she doesn't even really look like that. She got plastic surgery or some thing. She a real bitch too."  
  
Krillin then looked at Yamcha with fire in his eyes "What did you say?"  
  
"I said she's bitch. She mean to every one and doesn't even care if she is or not."  
  
Krillin couldn't take hearing this any more. "Ok that's it. You shut up or I'm gonna..gonna...ah." he remember he had his sax. "Or I'll ruin your saxophone!"  
  
"Ha. Whatever man. I don't care for that thing. Eighteen's a jackass."  
  
Krillin then ran off with Yamcha's sax.  
  
"Hey wait I was lying about my sax! Give it back!!!" He started to run after Krillin. "Krillin! Give back my saxophone!!!  
  
*END FLASH BACK*  
  
"And I guess you know the rest." Krillin then sunk into his seat. 'What is she going to think of me, now?'  
  
Eighteen's face was puzzled. "Why did you take way his sax? Was it because of him making fun of you or me?"  
  
He looked down. "I don't if people make fun of me. People make fun of me all the time. I'm used to it. I got mad because he made fun of you. I...can't take it when people make fun of people I like."  
  
Eighteen's head shot up. "What did you say?"  
  
Krillin covered his mouth. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that out loud , ah I'm just gonna go see if I can find Goku and ChiChi or some thing or see if I can find Bulma or maybe even find that basted Yamcha even though I don't think to much him, maybe I'll go find Freeza and."  
  
"Stop talking!"  
  
Krillin stopped mid sentence. "Ok."  
  
"Sit down."  
  
Krillin then sat down as fast as he could.  
  
"You just said you liked me. Why?"  
  
Krillin looked at her funny. "Why? Well ah.." he stopped to think about it. "The times when I do get to talk to you, you seem very nice. You listen and you may seem to chop people's heads off but I know why you do it. I know you're not really mad at all of us. You just have a problem letting your feelings out."  
  
Eighteen's face softens. "You really think that about me."  
  
"Well yeah."  
  
Eighteen just sat there puzzled. 'He likes me cause of that. Not just because of my looks.'  
  
Krillin then got up. "Well I guess I'm gonna go back to the bleachers. I'll...ah see you there Eighteen." 'I think she hates me. Just the look on her face tells me every thing. I should have left a long time ago.' Krillin then started to walk off.  
  
Eighteen looked at Krillin. "Krillin wait."  
  
He stopped. 'What does she wait from me now?' "Ah yeah?" He turned around "What is it?"  
  
"I have one more question for you. What's the real reason why you did eat in front of me?"  
  
Krillin just stood there for a while, then answered "It's because I can't eat in front of people I like."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really, really."  
  
She stood up and walked over to him. She gave him a small smile. "Thanks. You made me smile."  
  
Krillin then gave her a big smile. "Ah you're welcome." They walked together over to the bleachers. On there way to the bleachers Krillin started to shake again.  
  
"Krillin what's wrong with you now?" said Eighteen but this time she said it cause she was worried.  
  
"Oh it nothing really." He put his head behind his head again. "Eighteen I was wondering."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well ah ..you like to go see a movie with me or some thing?"  
  
"You mean like on a date?"  
  
Krillin looked at her still with his hand behind his head. "Ah well it doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be one. I mean if you want to go I'm not calling it a date just a get together or some thing..."  
  
'He looks cute like that. "All right."  
  
Krillin froze. "What?"  
  
"I said all right. I'll go on a date with you. When and where?"  
  
Krillin was still kind of frozen. "Ah well there's a movie theater near the school we can go there. I mean that's if you want to!"  
  
"Ok. How about Friday at round 7:00?"  
  
"Ah yeah that's perfect for me. What ever is fine for you is fine with me."  
  
"All right then." They started to walk off to the bleachers again. 'Wow. I've near been on a date before with any one. Well I guess it cool; I mean I'm going with Krillin. Not like I'm going with Yamcha or any thing. Ewww. That's just sick.'  
  
Krillin was still kind of frozen inside. 'Wow. She said yes. She really wants to go on a date with me! And she called it a date!!! Wow!! Wait until I tell Yamcha this!!! He can't say any of that shit no more. But ok Krillin it's just a date, I mean dates can be good or go very, very wrong. Ok Keep your cool.'  
  
  
  
Almost every one was at the bleachers waiting for the announcements of the judging. Bulma sat there mad. "Where is that man? Vegeta said he Raditz and Nappa would be right back an half an hour ago. He's out drinking or smoking again I know it!"  
  
"Don't worry to much about it, Bulma." Said Goku as he was playing his game boy. "Vegeta may be a druggy but he'll be here."  
  
"Goku is right." Said ChiChi She then looked up to see Yamcha and Maron making out again. "Oh Kami. Don't they see there are people here?"  
  
"I think that's way there doing It." said Bulma "If I know Yamcha, He's doing it to make me jealous. It's not working. All its doing is making me feel sorry for him when he finds the other 10 boys she's 'doing' along with him."  
  
"There having fun." Said Goku "Let them do what they please." He looked up for his game. "Hey has any one seen Krillin? I haven't seen him since we left the bus."  
  
"No." said Bulma "Has any one seen Eighteen. I haven't seen her since me and ChiChi went to the bathroom."  
  
"Well Eighteen was waiting for Krillin. She wanted to talk to him the last time I saw her." Then Goku went back to his game.  
  
ChiChi and Bulma looked at Goku funny. "Ah..Goku did she tell you want she wanted to ask?"  
  
"No."  
  
ChiChi then looked at Bulma "Eighteen maybe with Krillin some where. I mean does she like him at all?"  
  
"I don't know. Eighteen's not to go with showing her feels. So I have no clue."  
  
"Well Krillin likes her." Said Goku "He was playing on Asking her out, but I don't think he's going to do it know. I mean with every thing that has happened today, I would be shocked to hear that he did."  
  
"Wait Goku!" said Bulma "How do you know he was going to ask her out?"  
  
Goku looked up from his game. "Bus ride."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Hey Goku." Said Krillin as he turned in his seat. He was sitting by him self. Goku was be hind him sitting with ChiChi. She was talking to Bulma was next to her and was sitting next to Vegeta. Tien, Lunch and Chaozu all fit in on seat.  
  
Raditz and Nappa sat together listening to metal CDs. Yamcha and Maron were fighting. Then made out. The other band members were all over. Eighteen was two seats behind Krillin. She was sitting by her-self.  
  
"What is it Krillin?" asked Goku as he was playing his game.  
  
"Ah I was thinking maybe I should ask Eighteen out." Then he put arm behind his head.  
  
"What?" he paused his game and looked up. "Why do you want to ask her out?"  
  
"Cause I think I like her." Krillin then looked at Eighteen. Eighteen had her head on the window. She was looking out the window.  
  
Krillin was just staring at her.  
  
"Ah Krillin you think your going to be ok?"  
  
He didn't answer him.  
  
"Krillin?" he shook him. "Krillin? Krillin?" He hit him in the head "KRILLIN!"  
  
"Ouch! Damn it Goku what was that for?"  
  
"I just wanted to know if you were still with us."  
  
He went back to his staring.  
  
"Never mind Krillin." Goku then UN paused his game.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"Didn't any of you guys see that?"  
  
"No I didn't" said ChiChi  
  
"Not me. I was talking to ChiChi."  
  
Just then Eighteen and Krillin went up to the bleachers. "Hey guys." Said Krillin  
  
"Oh hey you two, where have you guys been?" Bulma said as she winked at Krillin.  
  
Krillin blushed then sat next to Bulma  
  
"Nothing we were just at the shopping place." Eighteen said as she sat next to Krillin.  
  
'Wow she's sitting next to me. COOL' Krillin showed a little smile  
  
"Oh that's cool. Did you guys buy any thing?" said Bulma as she hit Krillin.  
  
"Ah no. Eighteen just went to eat some." Said Krillin  
  
"For some reason Krillin wasn't hungry." Said Eighteen  
  
"Really?" said Goku "You used to pig out in front of Maron."  
  
Eighteen looked at Krillin. "Really?"  
  
"Really, really." He looked back at her.  
  
"So what where you two up to? You just talked?"  
  
"Yeah. That's all we did." Eighteen said. She leaden into Krillin's ear. "Don't say any thing about us going out. I want to say it to them. You can tell Yamcha when he's not busy, I mean."  
  
Krillin looked at him and giggled. "Your right."  
  
"What are you to mumbling about?" said Bulma with a grin.  
  
"Nothing that you need to know." Said Eighteen 'Right now any way.' She then smiled  
  
"Oh ok." She then hit Krillin again  
  
"Stop it." whispered Krillin  
  
"No tell me what happened!" whispered Bulma  
  
"I can't! I told Eighteen I won't say any thing!"  
  
Bulma's face widens "Whoa! What did you two do?"  
  
He hit her. "Stop it! We didn't do any thing!"  
  
"Right."  
  
"We didn't! Ok you don't believe me ask Eighteen."  
  
Eighteen heard them so she wanted to play along. 'Hmm. This will be fun. I want to see how much he can blush.'  
  
"Ok Eighteen."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did you and Krillin ah do any thing?"  
  
"What do mean?" she then pulled Krillin to her more too where his head was on her chest and she put her head on his. "What DIDN'T we do?"  
  
"WHAT?!?" yelled Goku and Krillin  
  
"HA!" laughed Bulma and ChiChi. They knew what she was up to. They played the same trick on there b/f  
  
Krillin's face was redder then a tomato.  
  
"Krillin get over here!!!" yelled Goku  
  
"C...coming." he got up from Eighteen.  
  
Eighteen started to giggle. She got what she wanted.  
  
"Eighteen you snake in the grass!" said ChiChi  
  
"I know." She then laughed with them  
  
"So really." Said Bulma "What happened? What did the two of you do?"  
  
"Nothing much. We just talked." Then Eighteen gave a little smile. "Then he asked me out."  
  
"He did!" said ChiChi "You said yes right?"  
  
"Of course. I'm not going to be mean to him. He's been nothing but nice to me."  
  
"Eighteen. Do you like him?" asked ChiChi "Or are you just doing this to be nice to him?"  
  
"I really don't know. I mean I think I mite like him, but I just don't know. I think I'll just go on this date with him and see how things turn out." Eighteen stopped to think 'Hey, I've never been on a date before. Hell, I've never even been attracted to any one before either.'  
  
"Well Eighteen, I think this is perfect for you and him." Said ChiChi "You both need to get out and who knows. Maybe you two will some day be together or some thing."  
  
Eighteen smirked. 'Who knows, Maybe I do like the little guy, more then I think.'  
  
  
  
Goku and Krillin were on the other side of the bleachers "Krillin! What the hell! I didn't know Maron rubbed off on you so much."  
  
"Shut up Goku! I didn't do any thing! I'm serious all I did was ask her out!"  
  
"Oh so you grew the courage to ask her out!" said Goku with a smile "did she say yes or no?"  
  
"She said yes! And she's calling it a date!" said Krillin wide eyed "I didn't even call it that! I only said want to go with me."  
  
"Damn Krillin. You're lucky. Lets hope she's not like Maron though."  
  
"What about Maron?" said Yamcha as he came to sit with them.  
  
"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sucking on Maron right now?" said Krillin  
  
"She has to go to the restroom. So what where you guys saying about her?"  
  
"Nothing really. Krillin was just telling me the good news." Said Goku  
  
"What news?" He looked at Krillin  
  
Krillin grin "I asked Eighteen out and she said yes."  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Yamcha 'I asked her out and she said no! How can you ask her out and she said yes?"  
  
"Maybe cause she knew you were a creep." Said Krillin  
  
"Shut up man. You may have Eighteen but I have Maron. I'd rather have Maron any day." Yamcha then walked off  
  
"Have her what? Give him head or cheat on him?" said Krillin under his breath.  
  
"I know." Said Goku  
  
  
  
It was time for them to go home. They hear the judges' scores and got a 6.9. They won first place.  
  
"Ok peoples." Said Piccolo "Come on back on the bus. Pick your seats wisely cause there are no seat hopping!"  
  
Every one came and sat in the seats they were in before. Krillin sat in front of Goku again. 'Well looks like I'll be alone again.'  
  
Eighteen walked by Krillin. She went passed him to her old seat, picked up her stuff, then went to Krillin's seat.  
  
"Is it alright if I seat next you?" said Eighteen  
  
"Ah yeah sure!!! Go a head!!!" Krillin move over for her to seat down.  
  
"Thanks Krillin."  
  
"Wow there sitting together." Said Tien as he looked over at them. "Did we miss any thing when we were at the shopping place?"  
  
"I guess so." Said Chaozu as Kushami was sleeping on him. "Tien please get her off of me."  
  
Tien got scared. "If it was Lunch, ok but I'm not touching Kushami as mite what to kill me if she sees me touching her!"  
  
"Your right, but as of right now she's touching me!"  
  
  
  
It was late so every one was tried. Mostly every one was asleep. All the couples were asleep but Maron and Yamcha they were fighting again. Eighteen was just sitting there thinking. Krillin was looking out the window. He looked at her. She looked a little tried.  
  
"You sleepy?" asked Krillin  
  
"Yeah. I guess I am."  
  
"You want to change places?"  
  
"No. It's cool."  
  
Only 10 minutes passed and Eighteen started to fall a sleep. She then fell over on top of Krillin.  
  
"ah Eighteen? Ah your kind of on me so can you get up please?"  
  
She just got closer and moaned. Krillin started to get all red. At one point she put her arm around him. 'Oh Kami. This is way to close. I mean I'm not even her boy friend or any thing. Hehe I can feel her breathing on me. Gees I never even got this close to Maron before. Man I'm enjoying this way to much.' He then felt her hand on his stomach. He looked down and saw some thing he didn't like that was in his pants again.  
  
'Oh shit!!! Not again! Well every one on this bus is asleep right? And Eighteen is asleep right? So no one can see this until I get up. Hope fully she won't wake up any time soon. Man why do I do this at the worst times!!!'  
  
Krillin then rest his head on the window and slowly fell asleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^  
  
Well that's it for now. I'll write more later. Tell me what you think please. Thank you for reading. 


	8. The BIG Night Out

It was a long week but every one got thought it. It was the first Friday that they didn't have a football game, and it was Krillin and Eighteen's big date. It would be Eighteen's first date.  
  
It was about 6:30. Eighteen was going to have Krillin pick her up. She could have driven her self there, but Krillin wanted to pick her up.  
  
Eighteen was raiding though her closet looking for some thing to wear, when her dad walked in. "Hey. I'm going out again tonight. Mind the house for me."  
  
"What?" Eighteen shot up. "I told you I was going out to night. Don't you remember?"  
  
"No, when did you tell me this?"  
  
"On Monday."  
  
"Oh well, sorry. You can't go out. You're minding the house."  
  
"WHAT? Dad that's not......" she stopped to think. "Fine what ever I'll just stay home."  
  
"Good. See you in a couple of hours."  
  
"Dad, how long to you plain to stay out?"  
  
"Oh, maybe until 12:00, 1:30 or some thing, bye." He then left.  
  
'Good. I'll be back before 12:00.' She then looked though her closet again to find some thing to wear. She found a sexy looking black tang top. 'I guess this will do. I'll just put my sweater over it or some thing.' Then she saw her red lip stick. ' I put this on as well.'  
  
  
  
Krillin looked at his watch. It was 6:55  
  
"Shit man! I'm going to be late!!"  
  
Krillin ran down the stairs to the door. He turned to talk to his dad. "Bye dad. I'm going out."  
  
No answer. He's dad was just watching TV and drinking a beer  
  
"Ahh...ok bye."  
  
"Shut up!" yelled his dad. "The game is on. If you need to leave, go already. Not like I care."  
  
Krillin then sadly left the house. He ran to the car and started to drive to her house. This was the reason he was late for every thing. He tries to talk to his dad before he leaves, but it doesn't work if the person doesn't talk back.  
  
  
  
Eighteen looked at the watch it the living room. 7:10 'He's a little late. I'm so nervous. I don't think I've ever been this nervous before.'  
  
She then heard a car coming. She looked out the window to see Krillin coming out of the car. He hits his head on the door on his way out. She laughed. Krillin couldn't see her, so for once he didn't do that to make her laugh.  
  
'Kami that hurt.' He then walked over to the door with his hand over his head. Eighteen answered the door before he knocked.  
  
"Your late." She started right at him. He was wearing a black jacket with a black shirt that said TOOL on it. He had blue jeans and that same watch on his right arm.  
  
"Wow, you're fast. Sorry about that. You ready to go?" He caught the tang top under her sweater and the red lip stick. 'WHOW!! What's with that top and...lip stick? Whow!!'  
  
"Yes." She then took her purse and locked the door. They walked into the car.  
  
"You like TOOL at all?"  
  
"Yeah. I hear them on the radio once in a while."  
  
"Cool." He then put the CD on. They drove to the Movie Theater. "What movie do you want to see?" asked Krillin as they walked over to the ticket line.  
  
"I don't know." Eighteen took a good look .  
  
10 minutes later they were still there looking for a movie. "We should watch a movie some time soon you know." Said Eighteen "Its no fun just standing out here."  
  
"I know, I know! Well what do you want to see?" said Krillin looking at the movies again. "I'll see what you want to see, really. Whatever."  
  
"Whatever?" said Eighteen as she looked at him funny.  
  
*gulp* "What ever." Krillin then got a funny feeling in his stomach  
  
  
  
They were now both in the movie theater. They were going to see a Romance movie. Your basic "chick flick." Eighteen has been waiting a long time to see this movie. Krillin couldn't stand chick flicks. They were to fake for him and had the same plot every time.  
  
They went in to get there seats. "You hungry at all?" asked Krillin "I'll get you some thing to get if you want."  
  
"No I'm fine for now, Krillin. You go eat some thing."  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
Eighteen looked at him. "Yes you are. You better eat some time on this date."  
  
Krillin looked at her with a moan. "Ok, ok you win. I'll eat later ok."  
  
"Good." The lights then went dark, the previews for the movie was starting. Krillin already wanted to leave the movie theater. 'Damn I hate these movies, but hey I guess I could make the best of it, I mean I AM with Eighteen on a date.'  
  
  
  
It was about a good hour into the movie, when Eighteen started to get hungry. Krillin noticed this and took it as a great opportunity to leave the movie. 'I know I should stay, but it will only be to get what ever she wants. I'll just take my time at it and come back before the movie is over. Yeah that's a good plain.'  
  
"What's wrong? You hungry?" whispered Krillin  
  
"Yeah I guess I am."  
  
"Want me to get you some thing? I'll buy it for you and you won't have to miss the movie."  
  
Eighteen knew what Krillin was up to. She decided to let him leave to get her some thing, I mean he had to come back some time.  
  
"Fine. If you must."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Popcorn I guess."  
  
"Ok be right back."  
  
As Krillin left Eighteen felt a little sad. 'If he didn't want to see the movie he should have just said some thing, not leave me here alone.' She then felt like leaving, but stayed and waited for Krillin to come back.  
  
As Krillin was in the line to get the popcorn, he noticed there was a group of people that were there that he had seen before. There were just standing there talking. 'Oh shit!! It's the guys from my child hood!! The Monks!!!'  
  
Krillin then hurried to get the popcorn but it was too late.  
  
"Well look here! Is this the same Krillin we knew all those years ago!!" said the tall bald one. "He must have gotten a mop and placed it on his bald head!" he started to laugh.  
  
Krillin got a little scared. "Ah hey guys...ho, how are you guys doing?"  
  
"What the hell you doing here at the movies?" yelled a fat bald one "You came here bye your self? That was stupid of you."  
  
"No.... I came with a date."  
  
"Oh so sorry Krillin..." said a tall one "Inflatable dates don't count."  
  
They all started to laugh at him. Krillin started to get mad. "I'm serious. I have a date, her name is Eighteen and she's waiting for me in the movie theater."  
  
They all started to laugh harder. "What stupid girl would go on a date with a midget mop head like you? She must be one ugly bitch!! You sure you didn't make this person up?"  
  
Krillin was now getting pissed. "She's not stupid nor is she ugly!"  
  
"Well she has to be if she's going out with you!" they all started to laugh harder. "I wonder how ugly she is."  
  
Krillin got so pissed that he reacted with out thinking. He then punched the leader in the face giving him a black eye. "SHES NOT UGLY YOU BASTERD!"  
  
"What the hell..GET HIM!!!"  
  
All at once the boys tackled Krillin. Punching him to the ground. Krillin wasn't weak. He was very strong, but when he was fighting more then 3 people at once, he just couldn't take it. Here he was fighting 6.  
  
They out numbered him.  
  
  
  
The movie ended and people started to walk out. Eighteen just sat there alone. 'He didn't come back. Maybe he left. I shouldn't have come with him.' She got up and started to walk out. He eyes were red form crying. Not from the movie, but the fact that her date had left her.  
  
She walked out to see a crowd of people in a circle yelling "Fight, fight, fight,"  
  
'What the hell is going on?' She looked over to see a group of bald men beating the crap out of a smaller guy. He was then pushed up against the wall. The guy had a black eye, what looked like a bloody mouth, burse all over, and popcorn in his hair. The guy had no nose.  
  
"KRILLIN!!" yelled Eighteen as she pushed people out of the way. They guys stopped hitting him, dropped him on the floor, and looked over to see a beautiful blonde coming there way.  
  
"Whoa!" said one of them "Who mite you be?"  
  
"Eighteen!" she then pushed them out of the way and went to Krillin.  
  
Ever one went wide eyed. "This is Eighteen?" said the leader.  
  
One by one they all started to walk off but the leader. He just stood there wide eyed  
  
"Krillin? Are you ok?" she said as she picked him up "What the hell happened?"  
  
"So...Eighteen, how much did this midget pay you for you to go out with him?"  
  
Eighteen gave him the dirtiest look she could give. She then noticed his black eye and broken nose.  
  
"Like the way your face looks. Krillin did a good job on it."  
  
Then she helped Krillin up and they walked out. 'I don't want to put up with this jackass.' They walked out together and left him there puzzled.  
  
  
  
Krillin sat there holding his head. Eighteen sat right next to him. "Who were those guys?"  
  
"Remember how I told you I left to be a monk? Well those were my class mates."  
  
"What jackasses!!! Why did they do this to you?"  
  
"Cause they want to. No big deal. These wounds will heal. Sorry about not meeting you back in the movie theater. I just shouldn't have left at all. I'm sorry."  
  
Eighteen gave a little smile. "It ok. For a while I though you left the theater."  
  
"No. Why would I do that? That's some thing Yamcha would do. No me."  
  
Eighteen started to laugh. "You're very right." She started to pick the popcorn out of his hair. "How did it start?"  
  
"They were making fun of you; I got mad and punched him in the face. I was winning until they got the best of me..."  
  
"Wait." Eighteen looked Krillin right in the face. "Why were they making fun of me?"  
  
"They told me that no girl in the right mind would date me. They said that you must have been one ugly bitch. I just got so made I punched him."  
  
"So you did that all for me?" Eighteen's face soften  
  
"Yeah. Like I said before, I can't take it when people make fun of people I like."  
  
They just stared at each other for about 3 minutes but it felt like for ever. Krillin then got a little nervous and decided to say some thing.  
  
"Ahh.. You still hungry? We could go out to eat some thing if you want. I mean I never did get to give you the popcorn."  
  
Eighteen laughed. "If you count the ones in your hair, then yes you did give it to me."  
  
Krillin then shook his head to get most of the popcorn out. "Naw that doesn't count, you can't eat that. Come on. I'll get you some thing to eat." Krillin started to get up.  
  
"Krillin, its ok. I'm not that hungry any more. Let's just go home." Eighteen got up and started to walk over to his car. Krillin then followed.  
  
  
  
When they got in the car Krillin sighed. "Eighteen I'm sorry this date didn't go to well."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, this couldn't have been too much fun for you. I was late to pick you up, it took us for ever to find a movie to see, I left in the middle of the movie to get you some thing to eat and I got the crap kicked out of me. I'm sorry I'm just a..."  
  
Eighteen then did some thing that just went out of reaction. She kissed him on the cheek. She didn't really know why, she just thought after all he went though with her that night, he deserved it.  
  
His face then turned ruby red. Eighteen didn't know why but she loved to see him blush.  
  
"You know what Krillin?"  
  
"W-w-what?"  
  
"You told me you eat some time on this date. I change my mind, let's go eat."  
  
Krillin was still red. "Ah..ok where to?"  
  
"Don't care, where ever."  
  
  
  
They ended up at a Burger place called Jim's. They sat in the car listening to music. When Eighteen was done eating, she decided to ask him some questions.  
  
"Krillin I want to ask you some thing. It many seem noise of me, but I'm asking any way."  
  
"Ah. Ok then. Go a head ask."  
  
"What did you and Maron do on dates?"  
  
Krillin then started to cough. "Huh? Why do you want to..."  
  
"Just tell me." Snapped Eighteen. She wanted to know. She had feelings for Krillin and she wanted to know if he still had feelings for Maron.  
  
"Ok, ok. Well the first couple of dates, it was your basic date. We'd go out and come home. Bye the third date....." Krillin then got a little nervous.  
  
"Bye the third date?"  
  
"Well she wanted to get very serous with me. To serous if you ask me. I though it would be too soon to do the stuff she wanted to do."  
  
"What did she want to do?"  
  
"She wanted to sex. I really didn't want to. Then she said she wanted to give me head. I said no I wasn't ready. The next day she was cheating on me."  
  
Krillin then put his head down on the car wheel. "I can't believe I let her use me like that."  
  
Eighteen feared the answer to the question she was going to ask. "Do you still have feelings for her?"  
  
Krillin looked at her. "No I don't. Every time I think about it, I just think that she never really loved me, and I never really loved her. It was all fake."  
  
Eighteen then felt a little better. She started to move closer to him. "So you never really loved her."  
  
Krillin noticed her movie closer. He then put his head down "No, not really. She never loved me. All I every really wanted was some one to love me. My mom wanted me dead, my dad doesn't care if I'm dead, and my ex was just playing me. I never had any one that really.."  
  
He looked up to see Eighteen really close to his face. She was right in his face.  
  
"Really what?" said Eighteen as she came in closer closing her eyes.  
  
"..really loves me.." Krillin trailed off as he closed his eyes and he and Eighteen kissed.  
  
The kiss didn't last to long but it felt like it was forever. As they broke the kiss the both leaned back. Krillin leaned back on the door and un locked it. He then fell out of the car.  
  
Eighteen gasped. "Krillin you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I' m fine." He got up and got back into the car. "I didn't mean to do that."  
  
"Right." Said Eighteen as she started to laugh.  
  
"Really. I didn't I mean I wasn't expecting that to happen. The kiss I mean."  
  
"Neither was I." said Eighteen as she looked at Krillin. "I like it."  
  
"You did?" said Krillin with a puzzled look "Really?"  
  
"Yeah." Eighteen though he didn't like it by the look on his face. "I'm sorry you didn't like it." Eighteen then turned her body not to look at him.  
  
"What? Are you kidding." He turned her around. "I was scared that u won't like it. I was just shocked to hear that you did."  
  
"Did you like it better then when you wear with Maron?"  
  
"Yes. Why do you keep bringing her up? You jealous of her or some thing?"  
  
"I guess I am. Krillin I've never felt this way for any one before."  
  
"Really? Wait Eighteen what are your trying to say?"  
  
"I think....I think I like you, I have feels for you Krillin. Strong feelings."  
  
"Wow. I though..well never mind what I though. I have the same feelings for you."  
  
Krillin then started to lean in closer to her. "I think I love you Eighteen."  
  
"I think I love you too." They leaned in and kissed again. This time it lead for them to make out.  
  
  
  
It was about the end of the date. It was 1:10 by the time they realized it. Krillin hurried up to get Eighteen home before her dad got home.  
  
"Thanks for taking me out tonight Krillin. I had a great time."  
  
"So did I."  
  
"Good night." Eighteen then kissed Krillin  
  
"Good night." Krillin then watched Eighteen walk into the house, then he walked back to his car and drove off.  
  
Eighteen looked around her house. He dad wasn't home yet. She changed her close and went to bed. 'Dads not coming home again. I could have stayed out longer with Krillin if I wanted to.*sigh* Krillin.' She sent the rest of the night smiling dreaming about the wonderful night she just had.  
  
  
  
Krillin drove him-self home. He walked in the house and saw his dad sitting in the kitchen drinking a beer.  
  
"Hi dad. I'm home."  
  
No answer.  
  
"Ah.. goodnight dad."  
  
Krillin then walked up to his room. He looked in the mirror to see him- self. 'Wow. I look like a mess! I can't believe she still made out with me.'  
  
He looked closely and saw lip stick on his face. 'Wow! Lip stick!!'  
  
Krillin then changed his cloths and went to bed. 'Eighteen, I can't believe you love me back.' Krillin then fell asleep smiling dreaming about the night he just had.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hope you guys like this chapter. It took me a long time to write it. Tell me what you guys think. Thank your for reading 


	9. Are we an item or what?

It was Monday again. Every one hates Monday, but this time Eighteen couldn't wait for Monday to come. She would be able to Krillin again.  
  
She got dressed and hurried to school. Her dad stopped her before she went out. "Since when where you this fast to get to school?"  
  
"I....just don't....want to be late that's all." She lied. She couldn't tell him about her and Krillin's date on Saturday because then he would get mad.  
  
"Oh..well then hurry up and get your ass out of her." He then shoved her out the door.  
  
She then ran to her car and drove off to school. In the parking lot see saw what it looked like Vegeta. 'He smoking again?'  
  
Instead of doing what she though he was he was making out with what it looked like Bulma. She took a closer look. It was Bulma. 'What the heck? There making out here? Near the dumpster?'  
  
She walked by. Bulma then saw her. She stopped Kissing Vegeta and turned to her. "Hey Eighteen didn't expect to see you her so early. How are you?"  
  
"Ah.hi. I'm good I guess." She then saw the look on Vegeta's face. He wasn't too happy that she ruined there moment. "I'm going to see if any one else we know is here. See you two later."  
  
"Oh no one else is." Said Bulma as she took Vegeta's hand and started to walk over to Eighteen "It's just me and Vegeta right now."  
  
"Was." Whispered Vegeta  
  
"So how was your weekend? Didn't you and Krillin go out on a date?"  
  
"What?!?" said Vegeta laughing almost "You mean to tell me you and that midget clown went out on a date!!" he started to laugh "That must have been terrible!!"  
  
Eighteen gave him a dirty look. "What do you mean by that?!"  
  
"I mean he's a little shit head! The only thing he can do is play tuba, march, and make bicycles. Other then that he's just there for a laugh."  
  
Eighteen gave him the dirtiest of looks. She was going to hurt him when Nappa came by.  
  
"Yo Vegeta!! Come on I got some thing for you." Yelled Nappa with a bag in his hand.  
  
"Ok be right there." He kissed Bulma on the cheek. "She you later baby." He then ran off with Nappa.  
  
"Damn that man some times." Said Bulma "There going to drink or some thing I can feel it."  
  
"Well I'm glad his gone now! I had a good time with Krillin. No a great time with him!"  
  
"Really?" asked Bulma "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing really big. We just made out a couple of times."  
  
Bulma gasped "You're kidding?" Bulma's face was in big shock. "You're serious? You and him made out?"  
  
Eighteen smiled. "Yeah we did. It was great."  
  
"So are you too are an item now or what?"  
  
Eighteen stop to think. "I...I don't know." She looked at her. "I mean I told him I loved him, he told me he loved me, and we made out and every thing. I would think so."  
  
"Hmm.well when you see Krillin today you may want to ask or some thing. Now let's go to the front and she if any one is here yet."  
  
They then walked to the front.  
  
  
  
Eighteen waited for Krillin to come but he didn't. The first bell rang and she went to her home room. The second bell rang. 'I don't think he's coming today.'  
  
"Eighteen. Are your hear?" said Ms. Troy.  
  
"Yes." 'I wish I wasn't'  
  
"Ok. Krillin. Are you hear?"  
  
Just then there was a big slam on the door. Then a thud on the floor. Ms. Troy then looked out the window on the door, then started to giggle. She then opened the door and a red face Krillin walked in. Eighteen's face lit up.  
  
Ms. Troy was laughing. "Next time Krillin, open the door before you slam..*laugh* into it!" she then started to laugh as the rest of the class did. Every one but Eighteen that is.  
  
He then sat down at his seat holding his head. He looked over and saw Eighteen. He took of hand of his head. "Ah.hi Eighteen." Krillin started to blush a little "What's up?"  
  
"I'm ok. You?"  
  
"I'm good until this morning that is."  
  
Eighteen started to laugh. 'What do I say to him now? I mean are we together or no?'  
  
Krillin then just looked it front and said nothing. She didn't look at her at all. Eighteen tried to get his attention but it didn't work. Krillin didn't even notice she was there any more. He started to talk to every one but her.  
  
  
  
All of homeroom it went like that. Eighteen couldn't take it any more. When the bell rang every one walked out. Eighteen then grabbed his shirt and put him up to her eye level and slam him on to the her locker.  
  
"What the heck!" yelled Krillin as scared as shit "Eighteen what's wrong?"  
  
"I'll tell you wants wrong." She put her face as close she could to his. They were about nose to nose. (If he had one, they would be any way) "I want to know some thing. What did Saturday mean to you?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"You know what I mean. Do I mean any thing to you?"  
  
"Eighteen, you know you mean everything to me and so did Saturday"  
  
The just stared at each other, Then Eighteen spoke. "So what's next?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are we an item or what? I mean are we...."  
  
"....together?" Krillin finished with a blush "I-I don't know. I'd say so...ah that is...if you want to?"  
  
She then kissed him "That should answer you." She then put him down from the locker.  
  
Krillin started to get red again. "O-ok. What class you have now?"  
  
"I have Government. You?"  
  
"Ah-I have..Algebra."  
  
"Algebra 2?"  
  
"Ah-no Pre...." He then looked down. "My teacher is a jackass. Since I have to work to get here he doesn't believe me. So his keep me in his class since freshmen year."  
  
"Well That sucks!!!"  
  
"Yeah I know. I'll see you later ok? Bye."  
  
"Bye Krillin"  
  
He then turned to go to his class. Eighteen felt her heart beat faster then it ever had before. 'I have a boy friend. I have some one who loves me. This feels great.'  
  
  
  
It was now time for break. Eighteen went looking for Krillin, but couldn't find him. She went to her locker to get her books. As she was getting her English book when she felt arms around her waist.  
  
"Hey you." Said Krillin from behind her. "How was your class?"  
  
She turned her self around to face him. "Good. Your class?"  
  
"Shit, but now I feel better."  
  
They started to walk out to find there friends. "You want any thing to eat? I can get you some thing." Asked Krillin as they got to the place.  
  
"No thanks Krillin. I'm not hungry. Besides I want you to stay here with me." She then pointed to the seat next to her. Just then Bulma came by.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Hi Bulma." Said ChiChi "Where's Vegeta?"  
  
"Don't know. Haven't seen him since this morning."  
  
"He'll show up soon." Said Goku "Don't worry about it."  
  
"Well I'm just worried about him. He leaves me to go drink. He's going to go and do some thing stupid when he's drunk I know he will." Bulma was getting really worried.  
  
"Bulma he knows what makes him drunk." Said ChiChi as she hugged Bulma "He's not that dumb to go that crazy."  
  
"Yeah. Your right. Thanks ChiChi." She pulled back. "What did you guys do this weekend?"  
  
"We went to the theme park with Tien, Lunch and Chaozu." Said Goku "Kind of weird though. One minute Tien and Lunch were together having a good time, then its Kushami and Tien making out!!"  
  
"Making out? I though Kushami didn't want to get with him yet!!"  
  
"Well I guess she changed her mind!!" said Goku. "Now we got an other couple on our hands. How many couples would this be?"  
  
ChiChi was distracted while Bulma started to count. "Ok there's you and ChiChi 1, me and Vegeta 2, Tien and Kushami/Lunch 3, and Yamcha and Maron's on and off 4. So there are four senior couples in band."  
  
"Make that 5." Said ChiChi as she pointed to her side.  
  
"Huh?" said Bulma "What do you..." Bulma and Goku then saw Eighteen and Krillin making out.  
  
"Oh my Kami!!! I didn't know you to are together!!" yelled Goku which scared Krillin making him jump back and fall to the ground.  
  
"Huh? What?" said Krillin as he got up.  
  
"What was that?" said Eighteen  
  
"Aww how cute!!" said Bulma "You two make a cute couple!!"  
  
"Oh, thank you." Said Eighteen. Krillin sat next to her again. He put his arm around her and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Thanks Bulma." Said Krillin  
  
"Hey you guys!!!" yelled Yamcha as he was running over to them. "Guess what!!"  
  
"What is it Yamcha?" said Bulma in a low tone.  
  
"Me and Maron...." he stops to take a long at Eighteen and Krillin. He saw them holding hands. "...you two are together?"  
  
"Yeah." Said Eighteen with a smile.  
  
"You have a problem with that Yamcha?" said Krillin  
  
He stared at them for a while. "No..not at all. I'll a see you guys later." He then started to walk off.  
  
"Wonder what that was about?" said Goku.  
  
Bulma gave a worried look. "I think I know." She looked away. "And I don't want to talk about it."  
  
The bell then rung.  
  
  
  
Eighteen was now in her 3 period class. She was sitting there not even listening to Mr. Brawly's talk. All she could think of was, the bell to ring so she can see Krillin again. She had her head down on her desk until she heard a small tapping. She looked up to see Krillin against the widow door.  
  
She saw him move his lips but no sound coming out *Hi*  
  
She lip to him back *what are you doing here? Don't you have class?*  
  
*I have art 3. I told him I was going to the restroom. I wanted to see you!*  
  
She smiled back at him. She blew him a kiss. He leaned up against the door widow the catch it.  
  
Mr. Brawly then saw that Eighteen wasn't paying any attention to the lesson and was looking some where else.  
  
He looked to the door to see Krillin up against it.  
  
"Hey!!" he yelled  
  
Krillin jump a little and looked to him. *Oh SHIT!!*  
  
"What are you doing he disrupting my class?"  
  
Krillin then took off running back to his class.  
  
"HEY!! YOU GET BACK HERE!!!" he then took off running to catch him. The class was laughing there asses off. Eighteen was laughing harder. 'I know he did that just to see me. How sweet.'  
  
"That Krillin is a dumb ass." Said Maron as she sat up. "He never learns."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" said Eighteen with a dirty look. "I'm with him you know, so you want to say shit about him you have to go though me first."  
  
She gave her a shocked face. "Your with him? I feel so bad for you."  
  
"Shut up slut. I've lonely been with him for about half a day but I'm loving it. Its not like you'll ever know how that feels." She then turned around to not look at her.  
  
  
  
It was know time for there Spanish class. Krillin and Eighteen walked to class holding hands again. "Kami I hate this class." Said Eighteen  
  
"So do I, but hey I like it more now."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"This is my only class that has you in it. Other then home room." He smiled They walked into the class.  
  
"Mr. Chestnut," said Mr. Badland "You're here on time for once. What a shock."  
  
"I've got good reason to be here on time Mr. Badland."  
  
"Good to hear. Hello Ms. Gou."  
  
"Hello." They went to there sets.  
  
The class was as boring as usual. Mr. Badland would talk and talk and talk about nothing. They both went in a daze.  
  
"......Ok class now that I have told you want you to get into partners and work on Work book page 50 and 52."  
  
"Huh?" said Krillin "We have to pick partners?"  
  
"I think that's what he said." Said Eighteen  
  
Krillin got closer to her. "Want to be my partner?" he said with a grin.  
  
"Let me think about it." she then moved in closer to Krillin. He put his arm around her. She leaned on his shoulder a little bit and opened her work book.  
  
"How is this Juu-chan?"  
  
Her head shot up. "What did you call me?"  
  
"Ah.I called you Juu-chan. Is that ok or no?"  
  
She gave a said face "My brother used to call me that."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.." She put her finger over his lips.  
  
"Its ok. You can call me that. I liked it. No one has given me a nick name seen then." She put her head back down on him.  
  
"Ok Juu-chan. Lets get to work now before Mr. Pain-in-the-ass comes over here."  
  
Eighteen laughed. They then went to work.  
  
  
  
It was after school at band practice. Tien and Lunch walked over holding hands while Chaozu was be hide them. Yamcha was sitting on the bench with Goku as he was playing his game boy.  
  
"I love you Lunch" said Tien  
  
"I love you too." She then put her head on his shoulder.  
  
'Hmm' "There are way too many couples in band!!" yelled Yamcha "I'm to damn sick of it!!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Goku "You and Maron are a couple so you can't talk like that."  
  
"Who said we are?"  
  
"What?" said Tien "You two broke up?"  
  
"Yeah. We broke up yesterday."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Yamcha." Said Lunch "That must have been hard on you."  
  
"Not really." Said Yamcha with a smile. "It was easy for the both of us really."  
  
"Well I see your taking it well." Said Chaozu  
  
"Whatever. I don't need her."  
  
Then they heard some foot steps. They looked over to see Krillin and Eighteen walking there way. Yamcha took one look then walked into the band room.  
  
"Hey you guys." Said Tien  
  
"Hey how are...you..." Lunch then felt like she was going to sneeze "...ah- ah-Chooooo!"  
  
Her hair then went to blonde. She was now Kushami.  
  
"Ah- hi Kushami nice day huh?" said Tien a little nervous.  
  
"Hey there Cutie." She then leaned back on him. "Lets get outta here. Come on. Lets have some 'fun'."  
  
She then grabbed him arm and dragged him off to the far back of the school. A sweat mark came down on every ones fore head.  
  
"Lunch wants the relationship nice and easy and Kushami wants to take the relationship a little fast. Tien gets nervous about it all the time." Said Chaozu "Its tuff for Tien."  
  
"I would think so." Said Krillin  
  
"Ok, Ok every body in." yelled Piccolo "Lets get practice started already."  
  
  
  
The whole time during practice Yamcha was giving mean glares at Krillin and Eighteen. Krillin noticed this and decided to talk to him at break about it.  
  
Yamcha was in the restroom when Krillin found him.  
  
"Hey Yamcha!" yelled Krillin  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want to know why you have been giving me and Juu-chan dirty looks all this time!"  
  
"Juu-chan? You call her that now? That's your 'pet' name for you?"  
  
"It not a pet name! What the hell is your problem?"  
  
"You're my problem!!" he then pushed Krillin into the wall. "You want to know some thing Krillin? I like Eighteen!!! A lot ok!"  
  
Krillin stared at him wide eyed. "YOU WHAT?"  
  
Yamhca looked like he was going to cry. "Yeah you heard me!! I like her!!"  
  
Krillin stared at him with a mean look in his eye. "Why do you like her?"  
  
"I like her boobs and her ass. She's got a good body."  
  
"THAT'S IT?!?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
Krillin then pushed him. "You don't like her at all then. You're just in lust with her. I love her. Not her body!! You sick ass freak!!"  
  
"Well why do you like her? What else is there to like in a women?"  
  
Krillin then with out thinking punched his face. Yamcha hit the door beside him.  
  
"How dare you say that!!? There is much more to like in a woman more then her looks. Her looks are just the cover, the inside it what matters the most."  
  
"Ha that's funny. Who told you that? Your dad?" Yamcha started to laugh.  
  
Krillin then grabbed Yamcha by the neck. "Don't you say an other word."  
  
"What Krillin? Can't take the truth? Your dad and mom had a 'one night stand', that means they didn't love each other at all. You're dad is the worst person to.."  
  
Krillin started to squeeze his neck. "I said don't say an other word. I'm not my father or my mother. I Love Juu-chan and I will treat her with the respect she deserves. The respect her brother and Father never gave her."  
  
Krillin the dropped Yamcha to the ground. "Whatever Krillin. I'll be watching you and waiting for to screw up with her, Just like you did with Maron, and I'll be there. Be there for her."  
  
Krillin turned for the door as said. "Juu-chan is different. She's not a slut like Maron. I won't lose her." He then left.  
  
He met Eighteen half way. "There you are. I've been waiting for you."  
  
He went to her and kissed her. "Juu-chan I love you."  
  
"I know that Krillin. I love you too."  
  
As they walked off together Yamcha just looked at them. 'Just you wait. I'll have her. Just like I had Maron.' He then walked off by him-self.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well this chap. took for ever as well for me to write. School..eww... Any way I hope you like it. Thank you for reading and please review. 


	10. Test of Friendship

Friday night had finely come. It would be just a football game to most people, but for Eighteen and Krillin, this would be there first football game as a couple. Every one was in the room getting set up to go out and play. The girls were changing in one room well the boys in an other.  
  
"Finally!! Its Friday football game." Yelled a freshmen flute player. "This week sucked."  
  
"Speak for your self." Yelled Eighteen "This week was prefect."  
  
"Well of course it was for you." Said ChiChi "The first week me and Goku were together it was heaven for me. Ah the good old days." ChiChi sat back to think about it.  
  
"Yeah I remember when me and Vegeta got together." said Bulma "Those were some good days. *sigh*"  
  
"You guys are still just as affection it as you were back then right?" asked Lunch and she put on her pit out fit.  
  
"Not as much." Said ChiChi as she stopped to think of it. "It kind of dies down a little bit as the months go by....."  
  
"How boring!" yelled Maron. "My relationships never die down. You guys must not love each other that much any more."  
  
" .....but kissing and being affection it aren't the only things to being a couple!" Continued ChiChi  
  
"Yeah. I mean all that stuff is great, but the real thing is being there for each other. Vegeta may be a liar to me some times, but when I really need him, he's there for me."  
  
"Same with Goku, but he's not a liar."  
  
"Whatever." Said Maron as she left the room to go to her new b/f  
  
"Well I get what you're saying." Said Eighteen "Krillin will always be there for me. I just know it."  
  
"Same with Tien!" yelled Lunch  
  
  
  
The guys were in there room changing. Krillin then let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"What's up Krillin?" asked Goku as he put on his pants. "Why aren't you dressed yet?"  
  
"Tried. Couldn't sleep last night."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
He smiled "I was thinking of this week and how wonderful it has been."  
  
"Oh please." Yelled Yamcha "Can you cut the crap all ready?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." Mocked Krillin "I'm sorry for being happy for once. I forgot how sad it makes you."  
  
Yamcha then left the room. "Man what's his problem?" asked Tien  
  
"He's just PMSing that's all." Joked Krillin  
  
"No really what is wrong with him?" asked Chaozu "He seems pissed off."  
  
"He is." Said Goku "He just wants a girl he can "have" not really love."  
  
"That sucks." Said Chaozu. "If that's the case then Yamcha and Maron are good together."  
  
Every one laughed. "Why are there people like that?" asked a junior Tenor sax.  
  
"Don't know." Said Krillin "but my parent were one of them."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry!" he yelled back. "I didn't mean too...."  
  
"It's cool."  
  
"Krillin if you don't mind me asking," said Tien "how did your parents met?"  
  
"At a bar. My mom was a striper and my dad was as drunk as can be. You can guess what happened after that."  
  
"Hmm. Well you know your well come to my house when ever." Said Tien  
  
"Mine as well." Added Goku  
  
"Thanks. You guys are great friends to me. I thank you."  
  
"No problem Krillin." Said Goku as he threw him his out fit. "Now get dress. The sooner you get dressed, the sooner you can see Eighteen."  
  
Krillin grabbed his out fit "DEAL!!!"  
  
  
  
Eighteen got dressed then left the room. As she was fixing her hair she saw a tall man walk her way. It looked like he had a sax in his had. He came right over to Eighteen.  
  
"Excuse me." Said the man in a deep voice. "Is the band playing tonight for the football game?"  
  
'No. I'm just dresses like this for a party.' "Yeah. The bands playing."  
  
"Good! You must be new here, My name is Hercule. I was a senior last year here." He put out his hand and shook hers.  
  
"Oh well. Nice to meet you. I'm Eighteen. I'm a senior."  
  
"That's great are the girls changing in there?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I know were the guys are changing." He walked into the back room.  
  
Eighteen walked back into were the girl were changing.  
  
"Who walked in there Eighteen?" asked Bulma  
  
"A guy named Hercule."  
  
"Hercule is here?" yelled ChiChi with a smile "That's great we need another 'Alto voice!'"  
  
"What is he that good of an Alto player?"  
  
"No he sucks. Worst player here. But he's good for a laugh." Said Bulma.  
  
"He and Krillin love to talk video games too." Said ChiChi  
  
"Oh. I see." Said Eighteen as she took a set.  
  
  
  
Krillin just put his paints on when he heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." yelled Goku  
  
He opened the door to see Hercule with his arms on the side of his hips as if he was in a fighting stand. "Oh yeah!!!!" he yelled giving off a peace sign.  
  
Krillin's head went up. "I know that voice any were! Hercule!! How have you been?"  
  
"I've never been better my friend. Best of the best, at my collage for playing the sax."  
  
"Right!" yelled Vegeta from the back of the room. "And my hand turns every thing into gold. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just though I'd drop by and give you guys a hand at tonight's game."  
  
".....Great...." said Yamcha with a face.  
  
"Ok, ok that's my excuse! I can't get passed you guys. I just wanted to play in band again and spend time with you guys. My depression is coming back because I don't have too many friends at my collage. All my friends are here. So the doctors said I ether have to take pills again or come back here one a week."  
  
"So when do you start to take your pills?" joked Krillin.  
  
"Ha, ha. So you think Piccolo will let me 'play' tonight or no?"  
  
"I think he would." Said Goku "Come on lets go ask."  
  
  
  
It was now 2 minutes before half time, and Hercule was with the band ready to "play". They were winning by 7 points. Piccolo looked out over to the score board.  
  
"I think its time to play some thing. Get ready to play 'Go big blue!'"  
  
"All right! My best one!" yelled Hercule.  
  
"1, 2, 1 2 3 4!!!"  
  
They band played it perfectly until the cut off. Piccolo cut off but Hercule played one note off key and when every one else stopped.  
  
Every one stared at him. "Ah...it wasn't me who did it. I'm perfect!! It was Maron who messed up. Ah let me help you out Maron."  
  
Goku and Krillin started to laugh and Yamcha rolled his eyes.  
  
Eighteen started to laugh a little as well. 'Who is he trying to fool?'  
  
"Ok Hercule." Yelled Piccolo as he half smiled and rolled his eyes. "Half time is almost up. I want you guys back here when that clock says one minute. Who ever is not here at that time well having to clean the band room out." He then turned to Vegeta and his pals. "You guys hear me on that?"  
  
"You got it." said Vegeta as he gave him thumbs up as a little short mockery.  
  
"Ok. You guys can go."  
  
Every one got up and walked off. Eighteen stood there wanting for Krillin to come down. For some reason he didn't. She looked up to see him and Hercule talking. She listened in to hear a little of what they were saying.  
  
"You're kidding me? He dies AGAIN?!?" asked Hercule.  
  
"Yeah he does I'm not kidding!!"  
  
"Does he die for good this time?"  
  
"Nah I think he comes back again but that adds on to more problems."  
  
"Well how does he die this time?"  
  
"His wife's brother kills him."  
  
"WHAT? You mean....I though he was dead?! How did he come back?"  
  
"Didn't get too much into that. He was brought back from hell or some thing. That's what makes it sad; you should see the way she takes it!"  
  
"Dang. I got to see that! How did you see it?"  
  
"I saw it online, but it was in a different language. So I have to see it again as see if they changed any thing. You know how dumb they make it when they change it to English. "  
  
Eighteen didn't have a clue on what there were talking about. (A/N Can you find out what there talking about? ^_^) She then found it time to end the conversion.  
  
"Krillin?"  
  
He then looked over to see Eighteen waiting for him. "Oh sorry Hercule, I got to go."  
  
"Why? What does she want?"  
  
"Me. She's my girl friend."  
  
Hercule nearly feel over. "Girl friend? You have a girl friend? I got to see this."  
  
They walked over to Eighteen. Hercule's eyes then lit up a little. "Hey! You're the girl I met earlier! Nineteen right?"  
  
"Eighteen."  
  
"Right, right." Then bent and whispered in Krillin's ears "Damn she's a hottie!! She's not like Maron though is she? You know a slut?"  
  
"Nah. She's way better then Maron. She's not a slut at all."  
  
Eighteen was getting a little restless standing there. "Ahem"  
  
Krillin then turned around back to Eighteen. "A......I'll talk to you later Hercule.  
  
"Ok see you later."  
  
They then walked off together close to the band room. "Sorry about that Juu- chan. He was a good friend to me last year, and I miss him not being around any...."  
  
Eighteen silenced him with a kiss. They then made out near the band room.  
  
  
  
Goku was walking around looking for people to talk to. He couldn't find ChiChi any were. He just though she and Bulma were either off in the restroom, or off looking for Vegeta. Tien and Lunch were out talking with Chaozu. Raditz and Nappa were looking for a good place to smoke. Who knows were Yamcha went off too and Maron was on some other guys shoulders.  
  
"Goku!!" yelled ChiChi as she ran to him. "There you are. I've been looking for you."  
  
"Hey you seen Vegeta any were?" asked Bulma as she came for beside her.  
  
"No I haven't, but I saw Nappa and Raditz. So he mite be out with them." "Oh Kami I hope not!! See you guys back at the benches." Bulma then ran off looking for Vegeta.  
  
"He has to be more trustful." Said ChiChi as she hugged Goku's arm.  
  
"That's just how he is. There is nothing any one can do to change him."  
  
"Hmm" ChiChi just leaned up against Goku hoping that he would "get the hit."  
  
Goku double blinked then looked at ChiChi. "ChiChi, I was wondering......"  
  
"Yes Goku?" she was hoped he got her message.  
  
".....do u know where Hercule is? I wanted to talk video games with him!!"  
  
ChiChi then did an anime fall. "Yes Goku. He's up in the stands."  
  
"Great!! Thanks ChiChi." He then gave her a little kiss and walked with her back to the stands.  
  
  
  
"Come on people! Get your instrument ready!" yelled Piccolo. It was about 1 minute left. Goku, Hercule and a freshmen kid with glasses, short hair with curies at the top and was very hyper active were talking about the latest Video games. Tien, Lunch and Chaozu were sitting there with the cymbals ready to play the fight song. Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz were there on time only because Bulma made them. Yamcha was there looking around blankly while Maron was staring at some jock she though was cute.  
  
"Where is Krillin? He should have been back by now?" said the freshmen kid.  
  
"Don't know." Said Hercule  
  
"Let me just ask you this," said Goku "Where is Eighteen?"  
  
The both of them froze. "OHHHHHHH!!!!" said the two of them in the same tone.  
  
The next thing they knew they see Krillin and Eighteen dashing there buts over to the stands.  
  
"Hurry up you two!!" yelled Piccolo  
  
Eighteen sat down next to her snare. Raditz looked at her and started to laugh. "Like the way your hair looks. What's the style? Sex hair?"  
  
Eighteen then started to brush her hair down with her hand and said "At least I have some one and I'm not a loner like you."  
  
Raditz then felt bad and looked the other way mumbling some thing to him self.  
  
Krillin just got to his Tuba when Goku noted his hair. "Gees Krillin! What's with your hair?"  
  
The freshmen started to laugh. "Man, what where you two doing?"  
  
Krillin rolled his eyes. "More then you'll ever do!"  
  
Piccolo then walked down the stands a little bit to see where the football players were. As he walked down they started to come out. People then started to yell "Play the fight song."  
  
Hercule then decide to "take charge" as a joke. He pretended to be Piccolo. "Ok every one get ready. 1 a 2 a 1, 2, 3, 4!!"  
  
Mistakenly the freshmen bass drum players though that was Piccolo and started to play. Every one then started to laugh. Piccolo then came shooting up the stands with his face all mad. Every one then stopped.  
  
"Alright stop the games!! For real now!! 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!!"  
  
They then played the fight song for real. Every one keeping in mind the joke Hercule played with the freshmen. That's what he was known for. Making jokes.  
  
  
  
Football game was just about over. They were losing big time, but that was no surprise to them. They haven't won a game in years. Vegeta started to get bored. So he wanted to play.  
  
"Piccolo, Can we play some music? Nothing is happening this game is as dull as dirt!!"  
  
"Sure lets play a cadence. We're not going to play the fight song any time soon."  
  
"Can we play the new cadence? The one Christina made up last year?" "Does every one know it?"  
  
"Well me Nappa and Radtiz know it well. Nappa can play Bass drum."  
  
"Hmm. Fine I guess. Let me hear how it sounds."  
  
"Ok cool. TIEN!! Come here!! I need a high hat!!" yelled Radtiz  
  
"Ok coming." Yelled Tien as he came with the cymbals. Nappa then moved over to Bass drum. Vegeta gave a count off and they started to play. It sound like a Latin beat. It had a good rhythm to it and was easy to dance too.  
  
'What is this?'  
  
Krillin had the cadence and ran quickly over to the other bass drum. "Hey I know this cadence!! I know the bass part let me play!!"  
  
Piccolo looked at him. "Give it a try Krillin lets see what you know."  
  
Krillin then picked up the bass drum sticks and started to rock out. He was good, as good as Nappa. Eighteen's eyes went big. She had never seen Krillin play drums before and she had no idea he was that good.  
  
"What is this called? Does the cadence have a name?" asked Eighteen as she found her self dancing a little to the rhythm.  
  
"It's called Jerome. Vegeta named it after the person who came up with the beat. That wasn't her name but that's what every one called her." He picked up the sticks and headed over to the tenor. "Give the cadence a try."  
  
Piccolo then started to play tenors with Vegeta. He was good too. 'Wow. He must have been a drummer when he was younger.'  
  
Eighteen then picked up her sticks and looked over to Lunch who was just sitting there.  
  
"Lunch, Cymbals please I need the high hat."  
  
"Ok." She picked it up and came to her. Eighteen then looked to see what Radtiz was doing. She then started to copy off on what he was doing. She got it real fast and the whole drum line started to groove. The people in the stands started to dance with the drums. Most of the students stop watching the game and danced along. At one point Piccolo was grooving with them so much he forgot about the game that had ended.  
  
"Hey wait!! Stop!! Get ready to play the song!! "  
  
Krillin then ran as fast as he could to the Tuba. "1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4,"  
  
  
  
Every one started to put there stuff away. Hercule put away his Sax and gave a sad face. "Well I got to head home now. I'll be talking to you guys again next week. That cool?"  
  
"Sure Hercule." Said Krillin as he gave him a pat on the back "Feels good to have some one other then me to joke around with."  
  
Hercule hugged Krillin then started to walk off. "See you guys later!!"  
  
"Bye Hercule." Said Goku  
  
"OH YEAH!!!" yelled Hercule as he walked backwards with a peace sign. Then he was gone.  
  
"Man that felt good to see Hercule again." said Krillin  
  
"Yeah it was, can't play for crap, but it was good seeing him again." said Tien  
  
Krillin then turned to see what Eighteen was doing. She was getting her back pack stuff ready. He walked behind her and went to hug her from behind. Just then she turned and gave him a face.  
  
"Aww." Said Krillin with a pout face "I wanted to surprise you."  
  
She smirked "You have a loud walk."  
  
"Damn!"  
  
They stood there for a little while, just in each others arms. They watched as one by one people started to leave. Eighteen then looked at the clock.  
  
"Crap!! I need to get home!!"  
  
"I can take you home."  
  
"I have my car remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Forgot about that."  
  
They then gave each other a kiss goodnight. Krillin didn't want to let her go, but he had to. She then took her stuff and headed out for her car. Krillin just stood there in a daze. Then it hit him. 'SHIT!! I'm the one that needs a ride home!!!'  
  
He looked around to see if any one was still there. He's luck ran short. He ran around to see if he saw any body. He didn't. He then took out some change in his pocket.  
  
'Well if worst comes to worst I can call for a ride. My grandma would pick me up.'  
  
As he was walking to the pay phone he looked over and saw what it had looked like was Yamcha's car. He walked over a little closer. Then he heard some noises. He looked over to his right to see Yamcha and some girl going at it.  
  
'Whoa!! I didn't know Yamcha had a girl friend. Poor...'  
  
Krillin looked closely at the girl. He saw that she was freshmen cheerleader. As looked closer he saw that Yamcha was nearly taking off her skirt. His pants were nearly off. You could she his boxers as bright as day. He was then going for her top and she saw them fall to the floor. Krillin now started wide eyed.  
  
'OH MY KAMI!!!! Yamcha you ass whole!! I can't believe your doing this!!'  
  
He then heard some moaning. Krillin then ran off the other way. He was as shocked as hell, to shock to do any thing. You could say he was temporarily paralyzed by the shock. He couldn't move. He just was sitting there frozen.  
  
'I have to do some thing. I have to stop them!!'  
  
Krillin then looked around and saw some one getting some thing out of his car. Then man walked off to the pay phone. Krillin then got an idea. It would be risky but he had to do some thing. He slowly walked over to the car. He then went to the horn of the car and honked it. He honked it as loud and long. He then saw Yamcha's head pop up scared as hell. He then left her there, button up his pants and ran to his car. He then drove off.  
  
Krillin decided to look at the girl. She if she was ok. He could hear her crying. He decided to wait back a little. "Hey, are you ok?"  
  
She was shocked a little. She managed to say. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just leave me alone!!"  
  
Krillin started to walk closer. "Are you alright? Did he do any thing to you?"  
  
"No he didn't!! Just leave me alone!!"  
  
"I'm here to help. What did he do to you?" Krillin bent down to look at her face to face. She was a red head and was scared to death. She looked at Krillin and she felt like she could tell him any thing. She started to cry and hugged Krillin as hard as she could.  
  
"It's ok, ok. What did he do?"  
  
"Nothing. I mean....were where going to..." she stared to cry more.  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"No. I was too scared. He got mad. He almost forced it on me, when the car horn honked. He then drove off. He didn't touch me though. He didn't touch me."  
  
He hugged her tight. 'Yamcha you jackass! You almost raped this young girl! What the hell is your problem?' "Where are your parents?"  
  
"He was my ride home."  
  
Krillin looked at the change in his pocket. "Here call your mom and dad. Tell them your ride didn't come to pick you up or some thing."  
  
"Thank you so much! I don't know what I would have done with out you."  
  
Krillin waited there for her to get a ride home. He then saw her parents come to pick her up. He didn't know if she would tell them what happened. It wasn't his business to get in the way of her parents. Krillin then started his walk home.  
  
  
  
When Krillin went home he went to his room. He went up to his room and started to cry a little. He cried for the girl, but he also cried for Yamcha. Yamcha was a good friend to him. He never though that he would ever to any thing that stupid.  
  
*FLASH BACK TO WHEN THEY WHERE 10*  
  
"Krillin!! Krillin wait up!!" yelled Goku. "What's the rush? We're just going to Bulma's house."  
  
"Sorry. I'm just in a rush cus of the monks. They didn't want me to leave really but I just had to get out of there."  
  
"Oh I see." They walked over to Bulma's door and knocked on it.  
  
"Hey guys!!" said Bulma as she answered it.  
  
"You and your dad ready to go to the show?" asked Goku.  
  
"Almost. We just have to pick up my friend Yamcha."  
  
"Yamcha? Who is he?" asked Krillin  
  
"He's a friend of mine that lives down the street. Come on! Let's go pick him up."  
  
They walked down the street to a big house. Bulma ran to the door and knocked on it. She talked with his mom for a while. Then a little shy boy walked out of the door.  
  
"Hi Yamcha! Ready to go?"  
  
He nodded. "B-bye mom!" He then started to walk with them back to the house.  
  
"Oh yeah. Yamcha these are my friends Goku and Krillin. We go to school together."  
  
"Hello." Said Goku as he put out his hand and shock it.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey." Said Krillin as he did the same.  
  
"Hi. If you don't mind me asking, why do you have 4 dots on your head? And why are you bald? I don't know too many 10 year olds that are bald."  
  
"Oh its cus I'm training to be a monk. If I stay for two more years then I'll have 6. The dots are a sign of how long you have been practicing."  
  
"Oh cool."  
  
  
  
In the show Krillin and Yamcha were sitting next to each other. They started to talk.  
  
"Hey Yamcha."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why are you so scared to be next to Bulma?"  
  
"Oh." He started to blush a little "I'm kind of scared of girls. It's like nervousness I have. I want to get over it soon though. I mean I don't want to be like this my whole life."  
  
"Yeah I guess your right."  
  
"I mean....I'd like to get married one day." He started to blush a little. "I'm going to be a faithful husband. I want some one to love me for me and not for the way I look. I'm going to be the best husband I can be!"  
  
"Wow. You really have this planed out for a 10 year old don't you?"  
  
"I'm 10 in a half. That's my dream. And I will make it come true!!"  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Krillin just spent the time in his room crying. He needed to talk to some one. His dad would be out of the question, so he called Eighteen.  
  
*Ring, Ring, Ring*  
  
Eighteen heard her phone ring in her room. She looked on the caller ID. "Curry Chestnut."  
  
'Krillin!!' She picked up the phone as fast as he could.  
  
EIGHTEEN: Hello?  
  
KRILLIN: Juu-chan? I need to tell you some thing that's very important.  
  
He then told her what happened. Eighteen was now in shock.  
  
EIGHTEEN: Krillin how can this have happened? Who else knows about this?  
  
KRILLIN: Just you. Yamcha didn't see me or at least I don't think he saw me.  
  
EIGHTEEN: We have to do some thing. You need to call him in.  
  
KRILLIN: I-I can't.  
  
EIGHTEEN: Why not? You saw what he did. It's not like you can't.  
  
KRILLIN: I know, but I just can't. Call me scared but his been my friend for years. I just can't.  
  
EIGHTEEN: Krillin. *sigh* Well I guess I can some what understand what your saying.  
  
KRILLIN: Thanks Juu-chan. I just....need to talk to some one right now.  
  
  
  
It was now Monday, and Krillin decided that he wouldn't report Yamcha, but he would have a long talk with him.  
  
It was just before Homeroom. Krillin saw Yamcha talking to some guys who where all in one time of there life "with Maron."  
  
"Yamcha!" yelled Krillin "I-I I need to talk to you."  
  
Yamcha turned around. He walked over to him. "Yeah? What's up?"  
  
Krillin was nervous. "I-I know what you did."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"On Friday. I saw what you did."  
  
Yamcha's eyes went big. You could see the fear in his eyes. "How do you know about that?"  
  
"I was there. I was the one that honked the horn."  
  
The fear then turned to madness. "What?!?"  
  
"Yes. Yamcha how could you do some thing so stupid!! She's only 14!!!"  
  
"What I do in my spare time is none of your business!"  
  
"Yamcha!!! You nearly raped her!!!"  
  
"Rape? Ha! She wanted to do it!! She was telling me how much she wanted to do it."  
  
"but she changed her mind!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So if the girl doesn't want to do it and you do it any way its rape!!"  
  
"Well I didn't rape her. We didn't get that far."  
  
"You got far enough! Yamcha that's not right!! You hurt that poor girl!!"  
  
"I hurt her? I did nothing like that."  
  
"Yamcha how could you? You didn't talk to the girl after words. You didn't see the pain in her eyes!! You didn't see how hurt she looked. You didn't comfort her after."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!?"  
  
"What else is there for me to say? I have nothing else to say, other then the fact that you don't know how to mind your own business and just let me have fun."  
  
Krillin then grew out of control due to anger. He then punch Yamcha in the face and broke his nose. He then jumped on top of his and started to bet the crap out of him. Of course this brought up a crowd.  
  
"Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight!!" The freshmen Cheer leader came by and saw every thing that was going on.  
  
Yamcha was getting the crap kicked out of him. The noise brought the Deans to come.  
  
"What's going on here?" He came in a pulled Krillin off of Yamcha. "Who started this?"  
  
"He did!!" Yelled Yamcha as he tried to move off the ground.  
  
"Is true?"  
  
Krillin stood up. "Yes it is." Krillin knew that what he did was wrong, but it was pay back for what he did to the poor girl. What he did was much worst that what Krillin had done.  
  
"Krillin, Your suspended for a week. Get your stuff and go home."  
  
"What?" said Krillin. Every one just stood there and watched as Krillin stared wide eyed.  
  
"You know the rules Krillin. No fights on campus. Fighting will get you suspended for a week. Now please leave school grounds."  
  
Krillin was now madder then before. He grabbed his bag and left. The cheer leader was now sad and mad. She then looked and made eye contact with Yamcha. He looked to bad that it wasn't even funny. She than gave him a death glare and ran off to cry.  
  
  
  
Krillin started to run. It was bad for him to get mad cause he never really did get mad. So when he was it was all hell. He wouldn't know what to do with his anger so he would just go around hitting things. Almost like the hulk. So instead of being destructive he would run so fast that all his anger would leave.  
  
He was running faster and faster by the minute. He needed some one to talk too. He just keep running and running until he found him self at his work. "The Turtle Hermit"  
  
He slammed him-self into the wall of the shop and fell straight to the ground. He was tried. The running took away all his energy. He then fainted.  
  
  
  
Eighteen was a little late to school again. 'I hope Krillin talked to Yamcha.'  
  
She got out of her car and walked to her homeroom. There she saw Bulma waiting for her.  
  
"Hey Bulma."  
  
Bulma had a sad look on her face. "Eighteen, there's some thing you need to know."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About Krillin, He was...."  
  
"Krillin?!? What happened to him? He was what?"  
  
"....he's suspended. For a week."  
  
"HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?"  
  
"Yamcha and him got into a fight. Krillin then got suspended."  
  
Eighteen had mixed feelings. She was sad and mad at the same time. Krillin was suspended for some thing that Yamcha started. "Where is Yamcha?!?"  
  
Bulma Grabbed her arm. "Eighteen don't go near him. If you get in a fight you'll be in trouble too."  
  
Eighteen didn't know what to do. She was so confused. She wanted to beat the crap out of Yamcha and she wanted to see Krillin. She didn't know where he was or how he was taking this.  
  
'Krillin, I hope your ok.'  
  
  
  
Krillin found himself in a bed inside the bike shop. His head hurt, so he slowly got up.  
  
"Lay back down boy." A voice called. "You have big bump on your head. You need some rest."  
  
"Huh?" Krillin looked around to see his boss coming in. He was an old man with a cane.  
  
"Master Roshi? What...."  
  
He giggled. "How many times do I have to tell you? Its Mr. Roshi. You don't have to call me Master."  
  
"Sorry. To use to calling you Master. What happened?"  
  
"Hmm. You tell me!! I found you out side of my shop asleep with that big lump on your head. What the hell where you doing out there?"  
  
"I was running."  
  
"AH!! Not that!! What was it this time boy?"  
  
"I got suspended for fighting."  
  
"Hmm. Why where you fighting? I though I told you not to fight unless it was necessary!"  
  
"It was necessary sir!! This guy I was fighting needed that wake up call!!"  
  
"Well there's nothing you can do about it now. How long are you suspended for?"  
  
"A week."  
  
"Hmm. Well I need more help in the shop. I know you're not supposed to work until next month, but since your not doing any thing this week how about it?"  
  
Krillin sat to think about it. 'Hmm my dad wouldn't want me home; then again he'll act like I'm not there. Well at least here I'll be busy. Oh what the hell, I'll work this week.'  
  
"Sure. I'll get busy right away."  
  
"No you won't! You'll rest for now."  
  
"Ok. Thank you Master."  
  
"Don't call me......ah screw it!! So tell me boy.." Said Roshi as he sat down on the bed. ".....tell me about what's going on."  
  
"Well what do you want to know?"  
  
"Well do you have a girl friend yet?"  
  
"Yes I do. The best girl there is!!"  
  
"Really? Is she hot?" he started to drool a bit.  
  
"Yeah. She's so pretty. I love the way she does things. She's just perfect. It's a wonder on why she wants me as her boy friend."  
  
"Well then...can you tell me about the body?" his nose started to bleed a bit. "How big are her....."  
  
"MASTER!!!"  
  
"Sorry." He got up a bit. "Now I believe you need your rest. Get some sleep." He started to walk off. "Oh yes and bring your girl friend over to work some time. I'd like to see how big her..."  
  
"MASTER!!!!!!!"  
  
He closed the door as fast as he could as Krillin threw his cup of water, just missing him as it hit the door.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Well this chap was hard to do. Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading my story. ^_^ 


	11. Time passes, things change

It was a hard week for her. All she could think about was of her Krillin. 'Krillin where have you been? Are you ok? Ahh I feel so sick. Maybe I should go home or some thing.' It was 3 days since then and Krillin was no where to be found. She called his house many times, but he wasn't there. Eighteen ended up worrying her-self into a fit. She was now getting sick over it.  
  
The bell rang. It was now break. Eighteen got out of her 2nd period class and bumped into Yamcha.  
  
"Oops sorry Eighteen."  
  
She took a good look at him and started to laugh. Yamcha's nose was all disordered. He looked like shit. It was only 3 days since Krillin did that to him. His right eye was all messed up his left arm was all burse as well as the rest of his body. His mouth was still bloody and so was his left leg. His right arm was all most broken. He looked bad!!  
  
"Well nice to see you too Eighteen."  
  
Bye now the girl cheer leader had told almost half the school what had really happened. Yamcha was now the school loner. He was now known as the "date rape, band geek." No girl in the right mind would be seen with him. They where to scared that he would try and rape them. Maron wouldn't even get close to him!!  
  
He was now just some thing you laughed at. No one took him seriously. He walked off with his books trying to get to his locker. Stumbling along the way.  
  
'That's what you get ass whole. You deserve every thing Krillin did to you.'  
  
Eighteen then went to the front office. She then told the lady that she was sick and they let her go home.  
  
As Eighteen walked to her car she saw Goku playing his Game boy. "Hey Eighteen. Where are you going? School isn't over yet."  
  
"I'm going home sick. I just don't feel well."  
  
"It's about Krillin isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah it is. I'm just worried about him."  
  
"Have you called him at all?"  
  
"Yes I have. He hasn't been home."  
  
"I know where he is. He's at work. His 2nd home."  
  
"Work? Where is his work?" "It's on the corner of Jaywalk and Forbid. Is called 'The Turtle Hermit.' It's the bike shop you can't miss it."  
  
"Thanks Goku!! See you later."  
  
"Any time." He then went back to his game. She then drove off to find Krillin.  
  
  
  
The bike shop was empty. There were no customers today.  
  
"Man. It's slow today." Said Master Roshi as he yawned. He was behind the front desk almost falling asleep. Krillin was in the back fixing a bike. "How's it going over there Krillin?"  
  
"It's going fine. Stupid...bike." Krillin was kind of having a hard time screwing the bike together.  
  
"*Sigh* I hate it when its slow." Said Master Roshi. He started to fall asleep until he heard the door bell. He lifted his head to see a beautiful blonde standing there. She was looking around a bit.  
  
"Well!!" said Roshi as he jumped up a bit. She ran around the counter and walked over to her. "Welcome to 'The Turtle Hermit!' how can I help you this fine day?"  
  
"Ah hello. I was wondering...."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"...does Krillin Chestnut work here?"  
  
He gave a face. "Why yes he does his in the back." 'Why does she want to see him?'  
  
Her face lit up. "Oh my I please see him."  
  
"Ah yes you may. I'll go get him for you."  
  
He walked to the back to where Krillin was working. "Ahem. Krillin my boy."  
  
"Yeah? *cluck* Ahh shit!!!" he dropped his screw driver on his toe.  
  
"There's a hot girl out side wanting to talk to you."  
  
"Huh?" Krillin was covered in oil and a mess. "Is she blonde?" "Yeah. A hot blonde!!" Roshi started to drool a bit.  
  
"JUU-CHAN!!!" Krillin dropped his stuff, which made the bike fall over, which made the bike fall apart. "Ah shit!!!"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Well fix it later. Go see that girl over there."  
  
Krillin quickly cleaned his face a bit and went to the front off the shop. He saw Eighteen standing there back toward him.  
  
"Juu-chan?"  
  
She turned around. "Krillin!!!" she ran to him and gave him a big hug. "Krillin, I've been so worried about you!! Why didn't you tell me you where staying here?"  
  
"I didn't tell any one. How did you find me here?"  
  
"Goku told me you mite be here."  
  
"Hmm figures."  
  
  
  
Krillin and Eighteen sat there and talked about what had happened in the last few days.  
  
"Krillin why are you here? Why aren't you at your house? I've been calling and calling and you never picked it up."  
  
"I'm sorry Juu-chan. I'm here cause it was my only place to really run too. Master Roshi, my boss, treats me well here. His like my dad in a way. I've been working here for years now."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Hmm, Maybe since I was 13."  
  
"13!!! Krillin!!!"  
  
"Hey I had to get money for school some how."  
  
"Well, I guess so. Why didn't you call me and tell me you were here?"  
  
"No phone. It's called the Turtle Hermit for a reason. There's no phone or computer here and Roshi's favorite animal is a turtle."  
  
"Hmm how weird."  
  
"So what's going on at school? Yamcha acting like a 'king' cause he got me suspended?"  
  
"No. After you left every one was wondering what made the fight happen. That girl the cheer leader told every one what happened and why you fought with him."  
  
"Really? How did every one take it?"  
  
"Lets just say that Yamcha is now the lowest thing there. Lower then the freshmen!!" she said the last part with a smile.  
  
"What?!? Your kidding me?"  
  
"Nope I'm serious! Yamcha finally got what he deserved."  
  
Krillin then felt a little bad and frowned a bit.  
  
"Krillin what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know. I know Yamcha's an ass, but it's like he's still my friend. I've know him for so long, its like I don't really want to see him hurt."  
  
Eighteen rolled her eyes. "Krillin, you have too big of a heart."  
  
He smiled. "You say it like it's a bad thing." He then leaded forward and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
  
  
It was now several months since then, and things changed a bit. Goku and ChiChi were still the same, Tien and Lunch tried to make there relationship work, but Kushami was always there trying to make them go a step farther. They where still together, but it was just funny to watch them. Bulma got really close to breaking it off with Vegeta and he took that as a wake up call! Vegeta then said he would change for good and stop smoking. He now wears the patches. Raditz and Nappa surprisingly came out of the closet. No one saw that coming at all and when it hit them it scared the shit out of every one!! They have been together for about 2 months now. Maron was still just as much the slut, and Yamcha still was lower then dirt.  
  
As for Krillin and Eighteen there relationship was changing. They had been together for 6 months now. Krillin was still as affection it but Eighteen changed a bit. She didn't show her affection to much any more, nor did she want to much back.  
  
She didn't know what was wrong, it was just she didn't want kisses any more or for him to hold her that much any more. It kind of died down on her. She was acting colder and colder to him. At one point people though that Eighteen was just with him to make him happy. It seemed as if she didn't love him any more. Of course Krillin wouldn't let any of that get to him. He tried as hard as he could to show his feelings to her and hoped she'd show some back. At least the littlest affection would make him feel better.  
  
Krillin came by and put his arms around her hips. She hit him. He jumped back a bit.  
  
"Oh ah, Sorry Juu-chan. I didn't know you were in a bad mood again." Krillin was always making up reasons for way she was doing this. 'I'm I being to annoying? Does she not love me any more? What have I done?!? I messed this up!! No, no, no!!! Stupid, stupid, stupid!!'  
  
Krillin started to hit him-self in the head a bit. Eighteen saw what he was doing.  
  
"Krillin what are you doing?"  
  
"Oh ah nothing. I'll just ah leave you alone." He started to walk away. 'She doesn't want me around any more. I feared this.'  
  
Eighteen saw Krillin walking away sad. She sighed. "Krillin. Get back here."  
  
"Coming." He ran as fast as he could. "Yes?"  
  
"Don't give me that."  
  
"Ah sorry."  
  
"Krillin, no. I'm sorry. I don't know what's up with me."  
  
"No it's ok, really it is. It's just some times I get the feeling that you don't want me around."  
  
"Krillin." She kissed his cheek. "If I didn't want you, I would have broken up with you already. I know I don't show it to much any more, but I love you."  
  
"I love you too Juu-chan. I'd rather have you not able to show your love for me, and then fake it."  
  
They then made out; it lasted only so long though. Eighteen stop it early. She then walked over to her locker leaving Krillin there. 'Well that felt good, for the moment.'  
  
He walked to his locker as well.  
  
  
  
It was now the end of the day; Krillin still felt that he wasn't getting though to her. 'I love her. But I just feel that she doesn't love me as much.'  
  
Krillin was just sitting there. They had no band today so he needed a ride home. He then felt an arm on his shoulder. He looked over to see Eighteen leaning over him. "Need a ride home?"  
  
"Ah. Yeah I do."  
  
"Come on. I'll take you home."  
  
He got in her car and she drove him to his house. Krillin then went to open the door. "Ah thanks for the rid..."  
  
Eighteen then leaned forward and kissed him. They kissed passionately for a long time. There first real make out in months. They ended up in the back set and stayed in the car for at least a good hour.  
  
They stayed in the car and talked for a while. It was very peaceful. Krillin hadn't felt so happy in months. Eighteen felt just as happy. 'I'm glad I decided to do this. I feel much better, and I can tell by the look on Krillin's face that he's happy. I just had to do this. I felt like my father, being so cold to him. That's the last thing I want to be!'  
  
"Juu-chan, I love you."  
  
"I-I love you too."  
  
He kissed her cheek. "I have to go now. I don't know what brought this up, but I liked it." They shared one last kiss. "Bye."  
  
"Bye Krillin. She you tomorrow."  
  
Krillin got out of the car and headed inside the house.  
  
"Hi dad. I'm home."  
  
His dad was watching TV. He didn't hear Krillin, for if he did he didn't care. He walked up straight to his room.  
  
'Well, This is one damn good day. Juu-chan isn't cold. She does love me back as much as I love her. This week will be perfect!! Nothing can make me sad!'  
  
  
  
It took Eighteen a while to come home. She didn't really feel like leaving Krillin's house, but she knew she had too.  
  
She got home and slowly got out of the car. 'I can't wait for school in the morning.'  
  
She walked in though the door and saw her dad sitting there. He looked straight at her.  
  
"What do you want dad?"  
  
"Some one is here to see us. You more then me."  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"Hello. Long time no see." Said a dark voice.  
  
She looked over her dad's shoulders and saw some one standing in the shadows. She saw a pair of eyes in the dark.  
  
"Miss me?" said the figure. The figure then walked into the light.  
  
Eighteen's eyes grew big. Big with surprise and a little bit of fear. "What are you doing here?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^  
  
Well that's it for now. I know, I know, I'm bad for leaving it like this, but hey I had to have at least ONE cliff hanger in this story!! Sorry. Well I'll try to write the next chap. as quick as I can. Thank you for reading ^_^ 


	12. HE's back

Eighteen stood there in fear. She had no idea on what to think. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What do you mean 'what am I doing here?' I have every right to be here. Just as much right as you do."  
  
"No you don't." She turned to her dad. He looked at her with an emotionless face. "Dad?"  
  
"What? There's nothing I can do."  
  
Eighteen was now scared. 'I can't stay here. I have to leave.' Eighteen then started to walk out of the door.  
  
"Where are you going Juu-chan?"  
  
Eighteen jumped. She turned angry. "Don't call me that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Just don't call me that!!"  
  
"Gees you've changed a lot since the last time I saw you."  
  
"Well the last time you saw me I was 12!! A lot has changed since then."  
  
"Aww come on. Don't be so harsh on me."  
  
"HARSH? You want harsh? How about you? You very always harsh on me!!!"  
  
"When have I ever been harsh on you?"  
  
"Just leave me alone!!! I don't want to see you!!" Eighteen ran into her car and drove off.  
  
  
  
*knock, knock, knock*  
  
Krillin got up from his bed to hear some one knocking on the door. "Dad!! Get the door."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"It's some blonde girl. I don't know them, I don't answer."  
  
'Juu-chan!!! Shit I got to get the door!'  
  
*knock, knock, knock*  
  
"Coming!" Krillin ran as fast as he could down stares. He answered it to see Eighteen standing there crying. "Juu-chan, what's wrong?"  
  
"He's back."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My brother, Seventeen is back."  
  
  
  
They sat in Krillin's room and started to talk. Eighteen started to cry more.  
  
"Eighteen why are you so sad? I though you would love to have your brother back."  
  
"Krillin, I haven't seen him in 6 years. My dad has been beating me since he left. Now that he's back it's going to be even more hell!"  
  
"Well I think you should get to know him. I mean there has to be a reason he came back."  
  
"I don't want to get to know him!! I hate him for what he made me go though!!"  
  
"Juu-chan please, At least you have a brother. Just get to know him. He may be sorry for all that stuff."  
  
Eighteen gave him a face. "Well if I'm going back home, your coming with me. If I have any thing to show him, I want to show him my boy friend."  
  
Krillin smiled. "I like that idea."  
  
  
  
Seventeen just sat down on the couch. He looked around the house a bit. "Man, this place is the same as I left it. Dull."  
  
The door opened and Eighteen and Krillin walked in. "I'm back."  
  
"Hey sis. Nice of you to come back finally." He then saw Krillin standing there. "Who's this freak?"  
  
Krillin gave a face. "Ah nice to met you too. My name is Krillin. I'm Juu- chan's Girl friend."  
  
"Juu-chan? You call her that too?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He then turned to Eighteen. "This freak is your boy friend? I know you had low standers but come on!!"  
  
"Seventeen!!" she hit him.  
  
"Juu-chan it's cool." 'I'm used to people making fun of me.' "It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you."  
  
"Really?" he turned to Eighteen "So what have you been up too sis?"  
  
"Nothing much, I'm in a new school, in the school band, and have a boy friend."  
  
"School band?" laughed Seventeen "Can you get any lower? Let me guess. Let me guess, your 'boy friend' is the flute player!" he started to laugh harder.  
  
Krillin was getting a little sad. "Ah no, I'm the Tuba player actually."  
  
"Oh!! The big bad tuba player!! Now I see why you're going out with him! Krillin the tuba player!!" He then went over to Eighteen and whispered in her ear. "I know how much you love big lips. If he's the tuba player then he must have big lips and a lot of air!!"  
  
She then blushed and hit him. "Shut up Seventeen!"  
  
Krillin was now feeling uncomfortable. He felt as if he should leave and let the two of them get to know each other. "Ah Eighteen, I got to go. I'll see you later ok."  
  
"Well ok Krillin. What me to drive you home?"  
  
"No don't bother Eighteen." Said Seventeen coming over to Krillin "Let me take him home. I'd like to get to know your boyfriend more. That ok with you?"  
  
Eighteen though for a moment. 'He's up to some thing. He was sly went we were younger. But that was years ago. Maybe he changed.' "Well ok I guess. Krillin you ok with him taking you home?"  
  
"Ah sure. I'd like to get to know your brother." He went over to Eighteen "Bye Juu-chan, I love you."  
  
"I love you too." He then kissed her cheek. Then left with Seventeen.  
  
  
  
"So where do you live?"  
  
"Ah I live in Shaman. It's down that wa..."  
  
"I know where Shaman is. Where in Shaman?"  
  
"The streets are Amida Ave and Maru way."  
  
"Ok got it."  
  
He drove about half way then started to talk. "So you're with my sister?"  
  
"Yes. Yes I am"  
  
"How long?"  
  
"6 months now."  
  
"Really? She's keeping you for that long?"  
  
"Keeping me? What do you mean?"  
  
"You haven't noticed it yet?"  
  
"Noticed what?"  
  
"She's playing with you. You're her little doll she can toy around with."  
  
Krillin was getting shocked. "What?!? You think I'm fool? I don't believe that at all!!"  
  
"You should believe me! She doesn't really love you. I know my sister, she loves to toy with things then break them later. She'll love you with every thing she has then slowly grow colder and colder on you. Then at one point she'll take every thing you have and make you nothing. Like hug you and make you think she still wants you, but she just faking it. Then she'll break up with you."  
  
Krillin was getting mad. "No! No way you're way wrong!! Juu-chan loves me!! I know she does!!"  
  
"Does she? Tell me in the last couple of months has she been cold to you at all?"  
  
Krillin froze. 'She has been cold me. She never wants me around that much any more.' "As a matter of fact..........yes."  
  
"See it's starting. I'm sorry my friend. Just being honest with you. I don't want my sister to hurt you. Oh look were on Amida Ave. Witch on is your house?"  
  
"Its.....it's cool I can walk from here." He got out of car. "Thanks for the ride Seventeen."  
  
"No problem. Hey don't let my cold hearted sis let you down ok?"  
  
Seventeen then drove off. He looked to see when Krillin got into the house. When he did Seventeen started to laugh his ass off. "HA, ha!! It worked!! Ha! I didn't think he would believe my lie would work but it did!! Whoa!! Ok. Part one is in action, Now to start part 2. Hopefully my sister believes me."  
  
He drove the rest of the way home and got in side of the house. "Eighteen we have to talk."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"To talk to you about your boy friend? Are you treating him bad?"  
  
"What do you mean treating him bad?"  
  
"He tells me that you're cold to him? Sis what are you doing? It sound like he was about to break up with you!"  
  
Eighteen's face went pail. 'No!! My Krillin can't break up with me!! I love him!!' "You're lying to me. He'd never say any thing like that."  
  
"No. I'm not. You should be more comforting to him. Hold him more often. Little stuff like that."  
  
"Ok. I will. I really don't want to lose him. He has no idea how much I really care for him." "Well show him."  
  
"Ah thanks Seventeen. Thanks for letting me know."  
  
Eighteen then went up to her room. Seventeen sat on the couch with a smile. "Ah Back at home and making people's lives hell. I love it!! I make my dad's life hell just being here, and Eighteen will soon lose the 'love of her life'! I love doing this!!"  
  
He couldn't explain it, but ever since he left he learn certain things. Things on how to break people. When we was younger his father broke him, so now it was his turn. It was his turn to break people. His slow revenge was now beginning.  
  
  
  
*ring, ring, ring*  
  
"Ah, No it can't be morning already!!" yelled Eighteen from her bed.  
  
"Yes it is sis." Said Seventeen as he pulled the sheets off her. "A wonderful MONDAY morning!!"  
  
"Grr. I hate school."  
  
"Have a nice day."  
  
"What you're not going?"  
  
"Why should I? It's the middle of the school year. There's not point on me going now."  
  
"Right." Eighteen then got up out of bed, showered, and got dressed. She was brushing her hair when Seventeen came in.  
  
"Hey remember sis, about your boy friend."  
  
"How can I forget." She looked at Seventeen "Seventeen I know what you're up too. I'm not falling for it."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm not going to break up with Krillin. You played the same trick on me 6 years ago."  
  
"I did nothing like that! You didn't have a boy friend when you were 12."  
  
"No but I had friends. You told them that I was using them like on of my dolls that I was acting cold to them and that I was trying to break them! Then you told me to act more friendly so I won't lose them. So I did and they though I was toying with them. So I lost them!!"  
  
'Damn. I guess I did play this trick already. What to do now?'  
  
"Seventeen. Do me a favor and leave me and Krillin alone. He's the best thing that has ever happened to me." She got her bags and started to walk off. "So let us be." She then drove off to school.  
  
Seventeen was now a little mad. 'Best thing that happened to you?!? I'll fix that.'  
  
  
  
Krillin sat at school with Goku, Tien and Vegeta. They where talking about there girl friends and what should they do.  
  
"I just don't know, You think I should believe him?" asked Krillin "I mean some of the stuff he said did make cents."  
  
"Naw." Said Goku while playing his video game. "What does he know, he hasn't seen Eighteen in what 6 years? Things change."  
  
"Yeah, but I see how he is right. Eighteen does act like an Ice queen." Said Vegeta while he was drinking coffee. He started to drink coffee when ever he wanted beer.  
  
"But I know Eighteen. I know she loves me." Said Krillin "She does love me."  
  
"Believe what ever you want to believe Mop boy." Said Vegeta "I believe her brother. She's doing this to control you and break you."  
  
"Oh yeah Vegeta? Tell me!! Why are you drinking that coffee?"  
  
"Cause I can't have beer."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Cause Bulma told me to stop or she'll leave me."  
  
"You love her right?"  
  
"Yeah! If I didn't I won't be wearing this stupid patch and drinking this Kami offal coffee!!"  
  
"Is she doing this to control you or to break you?"  
  
"Neither. She doing this cause she loves me...." He stopped to hear him- self. "Ok mop boy I see your point with you and Eighteen."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So what's up with you and Lunch, Tien? Things going well or shitty?" asked Vegeta  
  
"I guess there going well. It's hard to say when the girl you love has to different personalities."  
  
"Well how are things with you and Kushami?" asked Goku  
  
"That's the weird part. I think she wants to break up with me."  
  
"HUH?!?" said the three of them  
  
"Tien why does she want to break up with you?" asked Krillin  
  
"I don't know. She doesn't want me around and she told me I hate you. Then when she's Lunch she loves me more then any thing and doesn't want me to go."  
  
"Damn. I feel sorry for you." Said Vegeta "I think you have the biggest problem out of all of us."  
  
"Hey guys!" yelled Raditz. He and Nappa came by holding hands. "What's up?"  
  
"Oh no." said Vegeta. "I'm outta here!! I'm not going to be here if the fags are!" Vegeta then got up and ran off.  
  
"What's his problem?" asked Tien "The three of them used to be best friends."  
  
"His Homophobic." Said Goku.  
  
"Homo what?"  
  
"It mean's his scared of gays." Said Krillin with a sad face. "It's sad really. There just like us but like the same sex. They shouldn't be treated any different."  
  
"Ah Forget Vegeta!" said Nappa "So what's up with you guys?"  
  
"Nothing. Just talking about our girl friends."  
  
"Really?" said Raditz "What about them?"  
  
"Just some problems we go through." Said Tien "Like.." he looked over to see the two of them making out. "Ah....yeah. I think I'm going to go and ah..see if Chaozu is here yet. See you guys later."  
  
"Bye Tien." Said Krillin and Goku  
  
"What's Tien's problem? He's not Homophobic too is he?" asked Krillin  
  
"No I don't think so. I think he just can't see them making out yet. But other then that I think he is cool with it."  
  
"Ah ok."  
  
Just then Eighteen came by. "Krillin!"  
  
Krillin looked over to see Eighteen looking shocked. She had just seen what Raditz and Nappa were doing. Krillin went over to her. "Yes?"  
  
She couldn't take her eyes off of them. "Ah yeah. I need to talk to you about some thing."  
  
"Ah sure."  
  
  
  
They where now sitting at a table and talking. "Krillin listen. Whatever my brother said to you, forget it! He's playing one of his tricks again."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean again?"  
  
"He played the same trick on me with my friends back when I was 12! He told them that I was cold and was playing with there hearts. My brother is just evil ok!" She leaned over to him and kiss him. "I really do love you."  
  
"I know you do Juu-chan. I love you too."  
  
"I don't know why I act so cold sometimes. Maybe it's just some thing that runs in my family. Maybe I get it after my dad or some thing."  
  
"I think that mite be it. Juu-chan, Don't worry. I don't believe what your brother said. I mean he hasn't seen you in years. People change." "Yeah that goes with brothers too."  
  
"Hmm. I love you." He lean over and started to kiss her. They where kissing passionately until they where interrupted.  
  
"Hey sis!"  
  
Eighteen froze. 'No!! What is he doing her?'  
  
"Seventeen." said Krillin nervously "What-what a surprise. I didn't think to see you here."  
  
"Yeah I know weird huh? I had a last minute change of pains sis."  
  
Eighteens eyes grew big with fear. 'NO!!!!!'  
  
"I'm now a senior at Dragon High. Isn't that great? Now I can spend more time with you guys. More time with you sis."  
  
Eighteen was now scared to death. 'NO!!! This was my break away form you. Whatever you're going to try and pull on me and Krillin it won't work. You can't break us up. I will not let you!!!'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well that's all for now. (See no cliff hanger!) I'll try and get as much don't as I can in the next couple of days. Thank you for reading ^_^ 


	13. I'm no different then you

Vegeta just sat there. He couldn't bear to look at Radtiz or Nappa. 'How can they be gay? I can't believe it!!'  
  
"Vegeta?" yelled Bulma "What are you doing over here? Why aren't you with Radtiz or Nappa?"  
  
"With those gay losers, you want me to be gay?"  
  
"Vegeta your acting stupid about this! You can't catch being gay! It's just some thing that happens."  
  
"But it's wrong!! Two guys kissing and eww!!" He got up and threw out his drink.  
  
"Vegeta! Stop this!!"  
  
He got up and went to the boys' restroom. 'It's just wrong!! Two guys having sex is just wrong!!"  
  
He went into the restroom and put cold water on his face. Just then Nappa came out of the stall.  
  
"Gah!! Stay away from me fag it!!"  
  
"Vegeta what the hell is your problem?"  
  
"Just stay way from me!!" Vegeta started to fall over.  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
"JUST STAY AWAY!!!" Vegeta then ran out of the rest room. Nappa felt like shit. He wanted to fall off the face of the earth. His good friend, who he had been friends for years with, hated him cause he was gay. Things would never be the same for him.  
  
"Nappa." Asked Radtiz as he walked in. "What the hell is up with Vegeta? He pushed me to the ground the minute he saw me!!"  
  
Nappa looked to the ground. "I think Vegeta hates us now."  
  
"What? Why would Vegeta hate us? We have been his buddies for years, why would he hate us now?"  
  
"Cause were gay."  
  
"That's no reason to hate us."  
  
"That's Vegeta for you. I told you we should have kept it a secret."  
  
"Nappa. We've been 'Together' for 2 months. We've been gay for years. It was wrong for us to keep it in side for so long."  
  
"I know but now people treat was bad. We shouldn't have said any thing."  
  
"Every thing is going to be fine Nappa." He then kissed his check. "Don't worry about it ok?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
  
  
School was hectic with Seventeen around. He went around tell people what to do, making people sad. The thing he loved to do the most, slowly breaking people. This of course made Eighteen mad with her brother. She pertained not to know him, but its kind of hard to do when your twins.  
  
"Seventeen leave them alone!!" yelled Eighteen  
  
Seventeen wouldn't listen. He would just go on doing what he wanted.  
  
"Juu-chan, don't fret your-self over it. He'll learn his lesson sooner or later." Said Krillin as he kissed her cheek. He knew that wouldn't make her that happy, but it did take her mind off of her brother.  
  
"Krillin, his going to make every ones life hell."  
  
"Well there's nothing we can do about it. Look people will soon understand that He's wrong and go back to the way things were. Like us."  
  
She smiled. "Your right. As always."  
  
"Not always. Just often."  
  
Eighteen laughed. Then leaded her head back on his shoulders.  
  
  
  
Seventeen looked around for more people to "break." He then turned to see Radtiz and Nappa together. Radtiz was laying on Nappa.  
  
'Whoa. That's odd.' "Hey!" he yelled over to them. "Don't you two know you're in public!!?"  
  
That made Nappa mad and his going to go kick his ass, but Radtiz stopped him. "Nappa, just forget. He's a loser any way."  
  
"Huh? What's going on?" yelled Seventeen. He then ran over there to them. "You two are gay?"  
  
"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" said Radtiz  
  
"No. No problem at." 'Oh this is going to be sweet!! Time get start my acting!!' "So...any problems?"  
  
"What do you mean any problems?" asked Radtiz  
  
"Well I know first hand how it is for gays. People making fun of them all the time. Ah it's a pain!"  
  
"How do you know?" asked Nappa with a questionable face.  
  
"Cause..." lied Seventeen "I'm gay too!!"  
  
"Really? How long?" asked Nappa  
  
"All my life!! I was born with it. It runs in my family. I've lost so many friends in my life. It's just been trouble for me!!" he then pertained to cry.  
  
"Aww. We know how you feel." Said Nappa "We have a friend who is just like that! He hates us for being gay."  
  
"Really? Who is this 'friend' of yours?"  
  
"A guy named Vegeta." Said Nappa. Radtiz then hit him. "What?"  
  
Radtiz then whispered to Nappa. "You sure you can tell this guy every thing?"  
  
"Well he seems nice, and who knows he just mite be able to help."  
  
"Who is this Vegeta guy?"  
  
"Hmm. He's over there." Said Radtiz.  
  
"Would you like for me to talk to him for you?"  
  
"Could you?" asked Nappa  
  
"Sure. I'd love to help a fellow queer."  
  
  
  
Vegeta sat there by him-self. Bulma was out talking with ChiChi. Bulma knew Vegeta will be safe because he had his patch on.  
  
"Hey! You Vegeta?" yelled Seventeen  
  
"Who wants to know?"  
  
"I do. Hello my name is Seventeen."  
  
"Yeah your point?" said Vegeta as his drank some of his coffee  
  
'Hmm. This guy is a tuff guy huh? I'll fix that. Time to put my acting into place.' "Well aren't you a little cutie!!" he then put his hands all in hair. Vegeta jumped in fear.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
Seventeen then started to laugh! "Ha! Don't worry!! I'm not gay!! I'm as straight as they come!"  
  
"Your not lying to me are you?"  
  
"No. I'm not lying. I hate gays!"  
  
"Good. So do I."  
  
Seventeen started to laugh. "I said I hate gays. Not that I was scared of them!"  
  
"I'm not scared of them."  
  
Seven got really close to him and put his hands in his hair again. "REALLY?"  
  
"STOP THAT!!" screamed Vegeta.  
  
"See your scared off gays!"  
  
"Ok, ok!! I'm Homophobic. Gays scary the hell out of me but I don't want people to know cause then they'll find out my weakness."  
  
"I see. Well see those two gays over there." He then pointed to Radtiz and Nappa.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"They sent me over her to tell you, they find you cute and that they want you. They said that the minute they find you alone, Your there's!!"  
  
Vegeta now was scared as shit. He got up and looked at Seven straight in the eye. "Your not lying to me are you?"  
  
Seventeen looked at him back. He was so good at this to were this didn't intimidate him. "I'm 100% positive about this."  
  
"Alright." Vegeta got up and was going to look for Bulma.  
  
'This School is so stupid. They believe any thing.'  
  
  
  
"Ok people." Yelled Piccolo "You guys know what you need to work on for the spring concert. I want some improvement in the songs. Ok you can go."  
  
Every one started to pack it up. Nappa and Radtiz put away there drums then went to talk.  
  
"You think that guy talked to Vegeta for us?" asked Nappa  
  
"Well......." said Radtiz "There's only one way to find out."  
  
Every one put there drums away but Vegeta. He was the last one, so it was only him in the room, when Radtiz walked in. Vegeta saw him walk in and got scared. 'I remember what that gay hater told me.'  
  
"Vegeta, I want to talk to you about some thing."  
  
"Stay away from me!! J-just stay away!! I know what you're going to say that guy told me. So just stay away!!"  
  
"That guy talked to you and you're still acting like this?!? Vegeta what the hell is up with you?!?"  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to act, calm and peaceful?!?"  
  
"Well yeah!! I would think so!!"  
  
Vegeta was now scared as hell. "Just stay away from me don't come near me or touch me ever again!!"  
  
"Vegeta what's wrong with you?!!" Radtiz went over to him and grabbed his arm.  
  
Vegeta then screamed as loud as he ever did before, and like a little girl. Some people in the band that where scared of Vegeta heard him scream, and now started to laugh at him.  
  
Vegeta looked around and saw all the people laughing at him. He felt stupid so he was going to show how tuff he was again.  
  
"Vegeta why the hell did you scream? What's your problem?!!" said Nappa as he came out of the room. He grabbed Vegeta's arms and had in right in front of him. "Tell me. What's wrong?"  
  
Vegeta was now more scared then ever. So scared he did some thing that people would make fun of him for the rest of his life. He peed his pants.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" laughed half the students there.  
  
Nappa took a step back. Vegeta then looked to see what he had done. He got so embarrassed. He had so much mix feelings he didn't know what to do. He felt like running off and crying, but that would give the people more reason to make fun of him. So he chose his other emotion, anger.  
  
"STOP LAUGHING AT ME YOU FUCKERS!!!" he sung his arm around and hit some freshmen kid in the face. The kid hit the floor hard. "ANY ONE ELSE WANT TO LAUGH AT ME?!?"  
  
Every one stopped in fear at once. "Vegeta. Stop this." Asked Nappa "I don't know what's wrong with you but please stop now!"  
  
"YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!! YOU HEAR ME!!!!" Vegeta then ran off. He was going out of control. He started to break any thing in site of the school. 'I'm going to kill all you gays!! If it's the last thing I do!!'  
  
  
  
Bulma ran out of the band room looking around for Vegeta. She ran to Nappa. "Where is he?"  
  
"He ran off that way."  
  
She gave him a face. "What did you do to him?"  
  
"I did nothing!!!"  
  
"Ha! It sounded like a lot of nothing!"  
  
"Honesty!! I did nothing!! All I did was touch him and he.....well....did that!" He pointed to the floor were it was wet. Bulma then blushed.  
  
"He....."  
  
"Yeah! All I did was touch him!! Honest!!"  
  
"Bulma!!" yelled Radtiz as he came out of the band room "Do you know what the hell his problem is?"  
  
"He'll hate me for tell you this but gays scare the hell out of him. He's scared of being raped by a gay, he saw a tape of it when he was 10 and it scared him for life."  
  
"Oh that explains a lot." Said Radtiz and he and Nappa though about it.  
  
"Where did you saw he went again?"  
  
"That way!"  
  
Bulma then ran off to find Vegeta. She went looking all over the school. She found him near the dumpers.  
  
"Vegeta!!"  
  
He looked over to see her running to him. "Vegeta stop this!!"  
  
"Bulma. Just leave me alone!!"  
  
She looked at his face to see that he was crying a little bit. "Vegeta just let me help you."  
  
"NO!!!" he turned fast to face her, in doing this he hit her hard in the face. She fell to the ground. Noticing what he had done, he calmed down and went to her side. "Bulma!! Bulma, I'm...." She then pushed him out of the way. "Just get away form me Vegeta."  
  
"Bulma, don't do this to me."  
  
"Do what Vegeta!! This?" she then ran off crying. Vegeta then tried running after her.  
  
"Bulma!! Come back!!"  
  
"Vegeta!!! Leave me the hell alone!!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!" she then went in her car and drove off. She drove off crying. 'I can't believe he hit me! Why? Why did you hurt me like that! I hate you Vegeta!!'  
  
Vegeta saw her driving off. He then ran after her car. "BULMA!!! BULMA!!!!"  
  
She saw him and gave him the finger. She then drove off faster. 'Why did I ever love you?? You never did any thing nice for me; you never once told me you loved me!!'  
  
Vegeta feel to the floor in tears. He couldn't take this. This was way to much for him in one day. He lost his rep and the love of his life in one day. He was going crazy in anger. He then screamed as loud as he could. In doing so started to break every thing in site. He ran down the street and broke the 7 eleven window. He was filled with so much rage.  
  
The manger saw him break the window and called the cops. The cops came and saw Vegeta going crazy. They hit him in the back of the head and put him in the car. That night he went to jail for causing a riot.  
  
  
  
The next day the news when all over the school, that Vegeta was in jail. Every one was shocked, mostly Bulma.  
  
She was in the side of the school crying when ChiChi found her. Eighteen was following ChiChi, but then decided not to show her self to Bulma.  
  
"Bulma!!" Yelled ChiChi "I'm so sorry!!"  
  
"Don't be." Cried Bulma "We're though."  
  
ChiChi's mouth dropped to the floor. "What?!? Why?!?"  
  
Bulma started to cry even harder. "He never loved me!!! All he cares for his him-self!! He never ever once told me he loved me!!"  
  
ChiChi sat down next to her and gave her a hug. "Bulma. I know you still love him. I can see it in your eyes and I know he loves you. He just likes to act tuff that's all."  
  
"I know I still love him too. It's just I can't see him right now. Not now."  
  
Eighteen though this to her self. 'Hmm. That stuff that happened at the band room yesterday had to do with Nappa and Radtiz, and them being gay. My brother told me he talked to some guys that were gay. My brother did this!!!'  
  
Eighteen then ran off to find Seventeen. Instead she ran into Krillin.  
  
"Hey Juu-chan. Where you going?"  
  
"To find my brother. He is the REAL reason why Vegeta is in jail."  
  
"Eighteen I know where Seventeen is. Let me talk to him for you."  
  
"No Krillin, I'm going to have you do that."  
  
"No Seventeen I want to. What he did is not right to me. I had an Uncle that was gay, so the fact that he lied to Nappa and Radtiz makes me mad. I WANT to have a talk with him!!"  
  
Eighteen though about it. "Well ok but please don't give into any shit he says about ANYONE!! Not even the stuff he says about him-self!! You got it?"  
  
"Yep. I'm going to go talk to him. Bye Juu-chan."  
  
"Bye Krillin."  
  
They kissed and Krillin walked off. Eighteen watched as he walked off to find Seventeen. 'Krillin I hope you don't have a weakness. He'll find it and break you. Kami please don't let that happen.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well that's it for now! I think that's the fastest I had ever written any chaps in a weekend!! *^_^* How will the "Little talk" with Seventeen work out with Krillin? Can't tell you, you'll just have to read it in the next chap!! Thank you for reading my story. 


	14. Lost loves

Krillin took a deep breath. He looked behind the walk where Seventeen was. It was now around 10:00 at night. Krillin just kept telling him-self "I'll do it later." It was now, Now or never. They were by an old Shop that had been banded for years. Seventeen told Krillin he'd meet him there. Krillin said alright. He didn't tell Eighteen he was going to him her brother. As far as she knew he talked with Seventeen already.  
  
Krillin was more nervous then ever. 'This is bad. Oh man, why did I agree to meet Seventeen here!! Btu I have to tell him what I think!! It's now or never!!'  
  
Krillin then turned form the corner to meet Seventeen.  
  
"Hey! There you are."  
  
"Hey Seventeen."  
  
"So what is it you want to tell me?"  
  
"Well," he took a deep breath "Seventeen I don't appreciate what you did to Vegeta, and his friends."  
  
"Oh so this is what this is all about?"  
  
"Yes. Seventeen why do you do this to people? There's no point in it!!"  
  
"Oh no, my stupid little friend, there is a point to this."  
  
"And what is it? To harm as many people as you can?"  
  
"Yes!! You don't understand my pain. The pain I've lived with half my life!! I was broken!! I was beaten, lied to, thrown out of houses, had things stolen from me, and many other things!! Don't you see!! It's my turn now!!"  
  
"What do you mean by all this?!? When did this all happen to you?"  
  
"Not that it's any of your business mop head, but when I was younger I was beaten. I would get the crap kicked out of me by my dad, while Eighteen just sat there watching. She always ratted me out, and just sat there while I was being beaten. I couldn't take it any more so I ran away. I ran way as far as I could. In doing this I meet people that said they would take care of me. Instead they lied and took away my stuff from home. I asked people, many people in my life for them to take me in. People found me as a dirty little boy, so they threw me out!! Now it's my turn to pay back to all the people that hurt me!! Just me being back at my house makes my dad mad. So now....."  
  
He more closer to Krillin "..Its Eighteen's turn to feel my pain!!"  
  
Krillin then started to get a little angry. "WHAT?!? Look!! You may have had a bad childhood, but you not being there for Eighteen, it made her life just as bad!! I won't let you do any thing to Eighteen!!"  
  
Seventeen laughed. "Who said I was going to do any thing to Eighteen?"  
  
Krillin's eyes went big. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I'M not going to do any thing to her. YOU are!!!"  
  
Krillin was now mad. "What?!?!? I would never do any thing to hurt her!! Unlike you I love her!!!"  
  
"Oh yes you will. You will break up with her tomorrow or you'll pay a price."  
  
"WHAT?!? I won't do that!! I love her!!"  
  
Seventeen started to get closer to Krillin. "I know you do, and that's why you need to break up with her. She tells me you're the best thing that has ever happened in her life!! If your gone then it would break her!!"  
  
Krillin was now going crazy. "Your out of your mind if you think I'm going to do that!! I love her to much to do this!!"  
  
"Look, either you break up with her, and leave her by your self, or I'll make you leave to were you can never see her again."  
  
"And how's that? There's nothing you can say to me to make me leave her! NOTHING!!"  
  
"Ok, mop head. I believe you on that. That's why I have to do some thing to make you leave her."  
  
"How do you plain to do that?"  
  
"Like this." He then took the knife out from his jacket and stabbed Krillin in the stomach.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!" yelled Krillin until Seventeen put his hands over his mouth.  
  
"If YOU won't live her, I'll kill you. Tell every one it was suicide, which would really break her!"  
  
Krillin was in great pain. Seventeen then pulled the knife out of Krillin's side. Krillin started to cry a bit cause of the pain.  
  
"Don't cry midget. That was just a stab. That was nothing compared to what I can really do to you!"  
  
Krillin looked up with anger in his eyes. "You-you J-jackass!!!" He jumped up and took a swing at Seventeen. Since he was stabbed he missed terribly.  
  
"HA, that it? Are you unaware that I can kill you right now? With one stab to the chest your dead!!"  
  
Krillin then jump again and tried to hit him. Seventeen moved and Krillin slammed into the dumpers. Seventeen ran behind him and stabbed part off his back leg.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!" Krillin just was in so much pain. There was blood every were. All over his shirt and on the floor.  
  
"I'm not playing a game here Krillin!!" He then picked him up form his back bone. "I can kill you now if you want me too!! Your half dead as it is!! So what will it be?"  
  
Krillin looked at him. "You could do what ever you want with me!! I don't care what happens to me, but I do care for Juu-chan......."  
  
"and if your dead, it would break her poor little heart. Especially if she finds out it was suicide!"  
  
Krillin started to cry a little bit. "Ok, ok!! I'll..........I'll break up with her."  
  
Seven smiled. "I knew you'd see it my way." He then dropped Krillin on the floor. He hit the floor hard. "I'd understand if you didn't make it to school tomorrow, but the minute your back, you break up with her!! Either that or I'll kill you." He started to walk away. "Oh yes, This conversation never happened. If any one finds out about this, Your dead."  
  
Seventeen then walked off. Krillin then wondered how he was going to get home.  
  
He crawled his way home and went to bed. There was a trail off blood where ever he went. He lid in his bed and started to cry. 'I can't believe I'm going to do this!! Juu-chan!!!' He cried more then he ever did before. He then cried him-self to sleep.  
  
  
  
The next day Eighteen looked around for Krillin. She couldn't find him any where.  
  
"Goku!" she yelled as she saw him playing his video game.  
  
"Hi Eighteen."  
  
"Have you seen Krillin any where?"  
  
"Ah, no I haven't." He looked around. "That's funny, his usually the first one here."  
  
"Hmm. That's weird." 'I haven't seen him since he left to talk to Seventeen.' She then walked over to her brother. "Seventeen have you seen Krillin?"  
  
"Me? Nope not today."  
  
"Did he talk to you at all yesterday?"  
  
"No he didn't. Why would he want to talk to me?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Never mind." She then walked off. As she turned her back Seventeen gave an evil smile.  
  
  
  
Krillin felt sick. He wasn't at school all day but he got there at lunch. As he got there he held his side a bit. He couldn't really walk as it was. He looked around to see if he could see any one. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Seventeen right behind him.  
  
"So you did show up today? Great!"  
  
"Shut up Seventeen. I'm not feeling to good today."  
  
"Neither is my sister. She's soooooo lonely right now!! She really wants her boy friend right now!"  
  
Krillin started to cry.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll bring her to you. Where will you be?"  
  
"...........near the band room.................."  
  
"Ok. Go do what you have to do.......or I'll do it for you."  
  
Krillin wasn't feeling well at all. He was going to lose the love off his life or lose his life!!  
  
He was on the bench near the band room waiting for Eighteen to come. Eighteen turned to the room. Krillin's stomach turned.  
  
"Krillin!" yelled Eighteen "Seventeen told me you weren't feeling well."  
  
"Ah yeah. I'm still not feeling well."  
  
"What's wrong?" she sat right next to him. Krillin felt as if he was going to break down in tears. He had to stop him-self though. He stood up and had his back to her.  
  
"Krillin? What's wrong?"  
  
"Eighteen......."  
  
'Eighteen? Since when was the last time he called me that?'  
  
"..............I think it would be best if.....if......"  
  
"...............Krillin?"  
  
"...................if I didn't see you any more."  
  
Eighteen froze. ".......What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I mean.......I-I can't see you any more. I think we'd both be better off with out each other. I don't need a girl friend right now. I'd be better off with out one right now."  
  
Eighteen felt as if she was going to cry. "Krillin............"  
  
"We're through." Krillin then left her there and walked off. He walked behind the band room and fell over in tears. He couldn't believe he lied like that!! He cried his eyes out! 'Juu-chan!!! I love you Juu-chan!! Please understand that I did this for good reason!! Forgive me!!!'  
  
Eighteen just sat there. Tears were running down her face as fast as a water fall. 'That didn't just happen!! Krillin!! My Krillin just broke up with me!! NO!!!'  
  
Eighteen then just let it all out. She fell to the floor crying more then she had ever cried before. 'Krillin!! You ass whole!!! Why did you do this to me!! I love you!!!! Why did you leave me!!! I love you!!' She just kept crying. She cried until she heard some one coming her way. It was ChiChi. She came by to put her instrument in the band room. She saw Eighteen on the floor crying.  
  
"Eighteen! What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh ChiChi!!" she then jumped in her arms crying harder  
  
"What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
"Krillin!! He......he......."  
  
"He what?"  
  
"Krillin just broke up with me."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" said ChiChi "YOUR KIDDING?"  
  
"No!!!" Eighteen then started to cry more. They spent the lunch hour together talking it over.  
  
  
  
Krillin was by him-self crying. He was sitting down on a bench. He was going to do home soon since the pain in his leg and stomach hurt too much. It was nothing compared to the pain of his heart though.  
  
"Krillin!!!"  
  
Krillin looked up to see who was calling him. It was Goku. He was running down his way.  
  
"Krillin, I just heard you broke up with Eighteen!!! What the hell is your problem man?"  
  
Krillin just looked down with a stream of tears coming out of his eyes. Goku looked at him.  
  
"Krillin? Why on earth would you do that? What has gotten into you?"  
  
Krillin looked up. "A knife."  
  
Goku looked puzzled. "Huh?"  
  
Krillin then lifted up his shirt to show Goku the big knife gash in his side. Goku almost fainted.  
  
"Oh my Kami!! Krillin what happened to you?"  
  
Krillin started to cry more. "I told Eighteen I'd talk to Seventeen. Yesterday around 10:00 I talked to him. He then told me to break up with Eighteen. I told him I'd never do that. He then took a knife and cut into my side. He then said he'd kill me if I didn't do it."  
  
Goku was in shock. "So that's why you broke up with her?"  
  
Krillin nodded. "Goku I love her more then life its self!! I've never felt this way for any one!! Not even Maron. And I just lost her!!"  
  
"Aww Krillin." Goku came and hugged Krillin. "Krillin we have to do some thing about this."  
  
"No we can't!! Goku you can't tell any one!! Seventeen said he'd kill me if any one knew. I didn't believe him until he stabs me in the back and the leg."  
  
"Well we have to do some thing. You can't just let this go."  
  
"I know, but it's not like I can do any thing. I'd have to wait until the pain leaves my back and leg."  
  
"Well I hope that is soon!!"  
  
"So do I. Goku I think I'm going home. I can't make it through the day."  
  
"Ok. I'll just go back to ChiChi and tell her I didn't find you."  
  
"Ok, thanks Goku."  
  
"No prob."  
  
  
  
It was now Spanish class, and Eighteen felt like shit. She spent the whole lunch hour crying over her ex and now she had to go through a class with him in it.  
  
Her eyes were red. Mr. Badland noticed.  
  
"Ms. Gou is some thing wrong?" "Ah no. No Mr. Badland." She then went and took her set.  
  
As the students came in Eighteen just sat there slowly starting to cry more and more. 'I don't know if I could go through this class today.'  
  
She looked over to the door but never saw Krillin walk in. Instead she saw some one with a paper walk in. She then heard Mr. Badland "Hmm. Mr. Chestnut went home early. Sounds like him to skip my class."  
  
Eighteen felt just a little better, but nothing could mend her heart. She then had flash backs of all the times her and Krillin would make fun of Mr. Badland, of all the times Krillin tried to make her smile, all the times he kissed her cause she was sad, mad, happy or some times even for no reason at all, all the times he held her, all the times she kisses him, just because she though he looked so cute when he blushes and most of all, all the times he told her "I love you."  
  
Eighteen felt like dying. 'What's the point of living? There's no reason for me to live any more, because my life told me 'We're though.' Krillin!!! Why??'  
  
  
  
School was out, Eighteen sat near the band room. Seventeen walked by and saw her sitting there. "Eighteen, sis what's wrong? You're eyes are blood shot."  
  
"Nothing Seventeen. Just leave me the hell alone!!"  
  
"Some thing has to be wrong. I mean where is your boy friend? I haven't seen him all day!"  
  
Eighteen then started to cry again. Seventeen knew want he did. He smiled inside.  
  
"Eighteen? What's wrong?"  
  
"Krillin broke up with me today!!"  
  
"Ah no! He didn't!!!" faked Seventeen "How could he? I though he loved you?"  
  
"I though so too. I guess he doesn't love me any more."  
  
"Ah it will be ok Eighteen. There are other people."  
  
"Not like Krillin. I've never felt so strong for some one like I did for him! My heart is broken!!"  
  
She then leaded over a cried over Seventeen's shoulders. 'Ha! It worked perfectly. She's broken!! Now to break the both of them even more!! Of course the next part will take a little time for me to do, but hey!! It will work!'  
  
  
  
It was about 1 week since Krillin "broke up" with Eighteen. Krillin was still out of school because of his cuts. Seventeen made that perfect time to mess around with Eighteen's head.  
  
Seventeen was planning a thing behind Eighteen's back. He went up to Eighteen and said  
  
"Hey you over your ex yet?"  
  
"Seventeen how can you ask that? NO!!!"  
  
"Well I know a way you can get over him faster."  
  
"Seventeen, I don't want to 'get over him.' I still love him."  
  
"Yeah but he doesn't love you!! So sooner or later you'll have to get over him!"  
  
Eighteen then started to cry more.  
  
"Look!" said Seventeen "There's a jock over there that told me that he though my sister was hot, so....."  
  
"Seventeen!!" yelled Eighteen "I'm not going to date some stupid jock!!"  
  
"Eighteen, you don't have to date him. Just get to know him. Please, it'll help you get over Krillin."  
  
"Fine!! I'll talk to him if it'll shut you up!!" She then got up. "So who is he?"  
  
"I'll go get him." Seven ran over a brought over a tall fit guy with purple hair. "Eighteen this is Mirai Trunks. Mirai, this is my sister Eighteen."  
  
"Your name is Mirai?"  
  
"Ah yeah, but I don't like it so every one just calls me Trunks." 'Right. This guy's a big dork. *sigh* Krillin.'  
  
"I'll just leave you two alone for a bit." Seventeen then left. They sat there for a while talking about stuff. Eighteen though he was alright, but he was no Krillin.  
  
"So ah Eighteen" asked Trunks "You want to go out with me Saturday night?"  
  
Eighteen though about it. 'Well, I'm not doing any thing. I guess I could.' "Sure."  
  
"Cool. How's 8:00 for you?"  
  
"Cool. I guess."  
  
"Great, I'll meet you at the theater near the school."  
  
"NO!!!" yelled Eighteen 'That was me and Krillin's first date!!'  
  
"huh?"  
  
"I'm sorry, how about the theater in Rurouni?"  
  
"Ah sure. Which ever is better for you, I guess."  
  
"Ok see you then." Then Eighteen walked off.  
  
"Bye!!" yelled Trunks  
  
Eighteen just walked off faster. 'Sigh, well I guess it is time for me to get over him, but I really don't want too!!' Eighteen started to slowly cry again.  
  
  
  
It was now Friday and Krillin now felt better about the pains, but the whole week he kept his mind on Eighteen. 'Ok! Today is the day. I don't care what Seventeen does to me, Eighteen needs to know the truth.'  
  
He started his way down to find Eighteen. He saw Eighteen walking to her home room. Krillin took a deep sigh. 'Ok, now or nev....'  
  
He then saw a guy walk over to Eighteen. He put his hands on her shoulders. He saw her turn around and give him a hug. He then heard the next words that would change his life.  
  
"Hey, I can't wait for are little date tomorrow." Said Trunks  
  
"Yeah. Me too." Said Eighteen  
  
"At the theater right? At 7:00?"  
  
"At 8:00."  
  
"Right, right. Well I'll see you then girl friend."  
  
Krillin heard those words and froze up. He felt like crying and ran off. As he left Eighteen hit Trunks' arm.  
  
"Don't call me that!! I'm not your girl friend. This really isn't really a date either; I'm just going because my brother told me I should!"  
  
"Ok, ok come down! I'll see you later then."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"bye."  
  
Eighteen just walked off again. 'The nerve of that guy! I can't believe he did that!! Calling me his girl friend. Jackass!! Krillin would have never done that. I can't believe I'm still going to go out with him......Krillin.......I wish you still loved me.'  
  
  
  
Krillin was near the band room crying his eyes out. 'I can't believe it!! She has a new boy friend already?!? ALREADY?!? NO, NO, NO!!!!!' He started to hit the door of the band room as hard as he could. 'Juu-chan!! I though you loved me!! Juu-chan,....no!!'  
  
He then hit the door so hard it made a dent. Krillin didn't care though. He was mad and sad at the same time. Piccolo heard Krillin out side.  
  
"Krillin want the hell is going on?"  
  
"Piccolo can I play the drums really quick?"  
  
"Krillin it's 7:30 in the morning!! People are going to complain about the noise!"  
  
"Please sir!! I need to let out some anger and I don't want to break any thing."  
  
Piccolo though about it. "Fine, but make it quick."  
  
Krillin ran into the room, picked up a pair of sticks and started to drum out his anger and his sadness. He drummed loud and hard. As hard as he could. While he was drumming he remembered all the times Eighteen smiled at him, all the times she hugged him, all the times she kissed him, some times just to see him blush, all the times she made her self look pretty just for him when ever they went out on a date, even though to him there was no way she could make her-self any more beautiful then she already was, but most of all he though of all the times she told him "I love you."  
  
Krillin got so crazy with the drum set that he broke the bass drum and the snare. Krillin stopped to see what he had done. "Oh shit!!!"  
  
Piccolo walked in to see what just had happened. "Krillin what was......."  
  
He saw what Krillin did to the drums. "KRILLIN!!! We needed that for Jazz band try outs today!!"  
  
"I'm really sorry Mr. Nam. I'll buy new ones as soon as I come up with the money for it."  
  
"Well you better, Come one Krillin. You feel better?"  
  
'I'll never be better.' "Yeah I guess."  
  
"I hope you do. You broke the drums you where so upset."  
  
"He, He yeah." Krillin fake laughed. He walked out of the band room and sat out side. 'I don't think I'll be going to home room today.' He sat there and slowly started to cry.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
This chap was a hard chap to write!!! Well it's done!! As you can see you turning point in this story has just begun. Find out what happens to Krillin and Eighteen in the next chap! Thanks for reading ^_^ 


	15. Bad date gone GREAT!

Eighteen was getting fed up. It was only break and she wanted to go home. Yeah she though the guy Seventeen was trying to get her with was cute, but that was it!! He never left her alone, referred to her as his girl friend already, and didn't have that big of a cents of Humor.  
  
'Man this loser is a dead beat. Krillin, I want you back, what did I do to make you hate me?'  
  
"So Eighteen," said Trunks and he sat closer to her "You have no idea on how much I can't want for tomorrow to happen."  
  
'And you have no idea on how much I can!!' "Yeah me too." Lied Eighteen as she rolled her eyes  
  
They just sat there for the longest time. At one point Eighteen forgot that he was even there. She was looking around to see if she could see any one she could talk to. He got so close to her that he was just about to put his arm around her.  
  
At that moment Krillin started to walk back for the band room. He skipped the first two classes because he just couldn't get over what he saw.  
  
'Well maybe I was wrong with what I saw'  
  
He just made it around the wall when he saw the backs of Eighteen and Trunks. Trunks just got his arm around her.  
  
Krillin froze again. He stood there looking at them. 'This can't be happening to me!! This, just can't!!! I though she loved me!! How can he have his arms around her?!?'  
  
Just then Eighteen turned her head. She saw Krillin standing there. She saw him standing there with a mean look on his face. 'It's Krillin!! Why is he looking at me mad like?' Eighteen then noticed the arm around her waist. 'Who the heck does this guy think he is?!?'  
  
Krillin was getting pissed again by the site of it. His fists started to form. He stopped him-self before he did any thing to stupid. He just ran off instead.  
  
At that moment, when Krillin ran off, Eighteen punched Trunks in the stomach. "What is your deal? I'm not your girl friend so stop doing stuff like that!"  
  
Trunks felt a little sick but sucked it in. "I-I'm sorry. I won't do it again."  
  
Eighteen looked over her shoulder. Krillin was long gone. Eighteen was now mad. "You better not!! I'll see you later."  
  
"Oh ok then Bye E.........."  
  
Eighteen was long gone before he could say any thing else. 'Kami!!! I can't stand that guy!! I still don't know why I'm going out with him!! I think I'm just doing it to do some thing tomorrow. Damn and Krillin saw me with him! I hope he doesn't think we're together! Oh what does he care! He doesn't love me any more any way.'  
  
  
  
Krillin didn't know if he could take it though the day. Just seeing Eighteen in an other mans arms made him sad and mad at the same time. He wanted to die.  
  
"Krillin!"  
  
Krillin turned his head to see Tien running over to him. "Hey Krillin. How's it going?"  
  
"Shitty!! Never been sadder!!" he put his head down and started to beat it.  
  
"Hey, hey stop that!"  
  
"No!! Tien I'm going crazy! I can't take this any more!!"  
  
"Krillin calm down! You know maybe Eighteen wasn't the one for you."  
  
His head shot up. "How can you say that?"  
  
"Well I mean sooner or later your just going to have to get over it!"  
  
Krillin shot up with fire in his eyes and grabbed Tien by the neck. "Don't you dare say that to me!!! I will never get over her!! I love her with all my heart!!"  
  
"Then why the hell did you break it off with her?"  
  
"Cause I had too, I can't tell you why but I just had too!!" Krillin then let go of Tien's neck. "You don't understand. No one in this school will ever understand!!"  
  
Krillin then kicked over the trash can and walked off.  
  
'Wow.' Though Tien 'What the hell did him mean in had too? Hmm.' Tien then walked off to find the others.  
  
  
  
It was after school and Eighteen made her way to the band room. "Hey Eighteen wait up!"  
  
She turned to see Bulma and ChiChi running over to her. "Hey you two. What's up?" "Oh nothing." Said ChiChi  
  
"We haven't seen you all day Eighteen." Said Bulma "Where have you been?"  
  
"Trying to get this guy off my back!" said Eighteen "He won't leave me the hell alone! Seventeen told me to talk to him and now he won't let me be!"  
  
"Wow. That must suck. Who is he?" asked ChiChi  
  
"Mirai Trunks."  
  
"HIM?!?" yelled ChiChi and Bulma together  
  
"Yeah, why what's wrong?"  
  
"Your kidding me right?" said Bulma "MIRAI TRUNKS?!?"  
  
"Yeah him. Why?"  
  
"Eighteen," said ChiChi "Any girl in the school would DIE to go out with him! He's like the perfect guy, he's the star quarter back and he is also the biggest book freak in the school!!"  
  
"Yeah in way his a jock and a geek!!" added Bulma "So in other words any girl would die to be you!"  
  
"Well they can have him!" said Eighteen "He's not the right guy for me. He maybe a jock and a geek, but he is no Tuba player."  
  
"Aww" Bulma went over to Eighteen "You still love him don't you?"  
  
"Yes I do. I mean yeah Trunks is cute, but he has no cents of humor, doesn't know how to make me laugh or smile like Krillin made me. When I was around Krillin, my heart would beat faster and slower at the same time. I don't get that feeling around Trunks. The only feeling I get it sick!"  
  
"Well Eighteen," said ChiChi "I think its love for you and Krillin. I know cause that's how I feel for Goku."  
  
"And me with Vegeta."  
  
Eighteen felt tears coming to her eyes. "But it can't be. I mean it doesn't work if the person doesn't love you back."  
  
"Eighteen, I don't know what's up with Krillin." Said Bulma as she put her arm on her shoulder "but he has been acting funny ever time I've seen him this week! So some thing has to be on his mind! He probably didn't want to get you into what ever his problem is and broke it off with you. Remember I've known him for like ever!"  
  
Eighteen smirked a little bit. "Your right I guess."  
  
They all then walked into the band room. Piccolo was there looking at the broken snare and bass drum. "Hello Eighteen, I'm sorry but we don't have a drum set at the moment."  
  
"Oh my Kami!! What happened to it?" yelled Eighteen in shock  
  
"Krillin broke it this morning."  
  
Eighteen's heart jump when she heard that. "Krillin?"  
  
"Yeah Krillin. He was mad about some thing this morning and came in and started to drum. He got so mad he broke the snare AND the bass!! He must have been very pissed off today."  
  
Eighteen stopped to think. 'Krillin did this? Krillin, what the heck is on your mind for you to break so many things. First my heart then the snare and bass drum.'  
  
Just then they heard a thud on the door. They turned around to see Krillin on the floor. He had tripped over his own foot on the way in. Krillin looked up and saw Eighteen. This would be the first time they looked at each other since there little "break up." Krillin wanted so much to tell her the truth. Instead Eighteen turned her head at the site of him.  
  
'I can't see him right now. If I do I'll cry. I just can't look at him right now.'  
  
Krillin felt bad. 'She doesn't want to look at me. What does that mean? Does she really not love me any more?'  
  
"Ah Krillin." Said Piccolo interrupting his thought "We were just talking about the snare and bass drum you need to get us."  
  
"Ah yes. I was going to as to go and get them now if I can sir."  
  
"Well, ok. But hurry up. We can't really start Jazz band until we have a drum set."  
  
Krillin jumped up off the floor. Eighteen still had her back to him. "Yes sir. I'll be back as fast as I can."  
  
He then went out the door. Just as he turned his back, Eighteen decide to look at him. By the time she turned to see him he had left. Eighteen felt like falling. 'Krillin, I hope you know I can't stop thinking of you. *sigh*'  
  
"Ah Eighteen," said Piccolo "For the mean time until Krillin gets back, we'd have to hold off on the drum set try outs."  
  
"Oh yes. I understand."  
  
"Is Vegeta back yet anyway?"  
  
"Ah, not that I know of, I think he comes back on Monday."  
  
Piccolo looked up from his papers. "Well then, well just have them on Monday. The winds can try out today, and then when Krillin comes back with the new stuff you can."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Said Eighteen "I'll see you on Monday, Piccolo."  
  
"Bye Eighteen."  
  
Eighteen walked out of the band room and started to walk over to her car. "Eighteen, where are you going?"  
  
She turned to see Seventeen standing right behind her. "I'm going home. There's no drum set for me to play on, so there is no point of me being here."  
  
"Hmm. No drum set huh? Why would that be?"  
  
Eighteen stopped to think. "Krillin broke it."  
  
"Really? Now why would he do such a thing?"  
  
"Don't know. Mr. Nam told me he was mad this morning and broke it. I guess some thing big must be on his mind."  
  
Seventeen looked at her funny. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I mean first he breaks up with me, and then he breaks some interments. Krillin doesn't just do that, some thing big has to be on his mind."  
  
"Hmm. You really think so?"  
  
"I know so. See you later Seventeen." Eighteen then started to walk off.  
  
Seventeen then looked a little pissed. 'Damn it! That little shit is going to ruin my plans.' He then looked around to see if he could find him any where. He looked and saw Krillin getting into the car with Tien. They just about drove off when Seventeen yelled at them.  
  
"Hey!! Hey!! Tien!!"  
  
"Hey Seventeen." yelled Tien "What do you want?"  
  
"Can you give me a ride to Guitar Center? I need to by some thing there."  
  
Krillin's stomach turned when Tien said "Sure I'm just about to drop Krillin off there. Come on in!"  
  
  
  
"Well here you guys are. I'm going to go pick up Chaozu then come back for you guys."  
  
"Thanks Tien." Said Krillin  
  
"Yes thanks a million!" said Seventeen as they got out of the car.  
  
Tien then drove away. Krillin turned to Seventeen. "Ok Seventeen. What do you really want?"  
  
Seventeen glared at him "Ok shit face. What the hell is up with you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. What's the deal with you breaking the drums? You trying to attracted attention?"  
  
"No! I saw some thing I didn't like and got mad. I saw your sister with Trunks and it just..........just pissed me off so much!!"  
  
'Hmm. Maybe my plan is really working!' "Really? You know you can't live like this forever. Sooner or later you just have to get over her."  
  
Krillin turned mad. "Don't you dare tell me that!!!!!"  
  
"Well its true lover boy! She's gotten over you, so now you just have to get over her!"  
  
Krillin's heart stopped. "What?"  
  
"You saw her with Trunks right? Well there seeing each other. As a matter of fact there going out tomorrow."  
  
Krillin froze. "So it's true?" Krillin fell back on the wall. Tears slowly started to come down on his face.  
  
"Sorry shit face. I though she was telling me the truth about you but I guess she was just lying." Seventeen looked around. "What the hell did you come here for anyway?"  
  
"To get a snare and bass drum." Said Krillin toneless. They stayed there for about 20 minutes.  
  
"Give me the money for it. I'll buy it since you don't seem to want to move."  
  
"Here." Krillin gave him the money and Seventeen bought the stuff.  
  
  
  
It was now 7:50 on Saturday night. Eighteen was just setting watching TV. Seventeen walked in and saw her on the couch. "Where did dad go?"  
  
"He's out again."  
  
"Well shouldn't you get ready?"  
  
"For what? Oh yeah. I'm going out with Trunks tonight." She got up. "I better get dressed then."  
  
She went to her room to look at the stuff she could where. She saw the sweater she wore when she and Krillin went out. 'I can't wear that. Oh hell I'll just go with what I'm wearing.'  
  
She walked out and heard a horn honk. She looked out and saw Trunks in a new sports car.  
  
"Hey! You ready to go?"  
  
She looked out side. "Yeah I'm ready."  
  
They then drove over to the theater. On the way there they were listing to rap. Trunks just had it on, and didn't ask if she liked it or not. Eighteen couldn't stand that kind of rap. She couldn't hear any thing that they were saying and it was bleeped out every other word. 'They call is music?'  
  
They got to the theater and looked to see what moves where playing. "So what do you want to see?" asked Eighteen  
  
  
  
Eighteen was now sitting in for an action move with not plot what so ever. He didn't even ask if she wanted to see it or not. 'At lest Krillin asked me. These types of moves are so point less.'  
  
Eighteen wasn't paying any attention to the movie at all. At one point she started to think of Krillin again. There first date, and the time they spent in the car.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Krillin and Eighteen were just sitting in the back sit of the car. The music was playing and they were as peace full as they could be. Eighteen had her head on Krillin's shoulders.  
  
"Krillin."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This has been one of the best times I've ever had in my life."  
  
"Really?" said Krillin with a blush "You're serious?"  
  
"Yes Krillin, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well I wouldn't think some one would have the best time with ME. I mean I'm not the best person in the world."  
  
She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You are to me."  
  
Krillin then started to blush again. 'I just love to see him blush. He looks so cute!'  
  
Krillin then turned his head and started to kiss her passionately. They went off and on like that all night.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Eighteen found her-self crying. 'What the hell am I doing here with a guy who I have no feelings for what so ever? I should just get up and leave.' She was going to do that until it hit her. 'Wait. Kami Damn it! I have to stay with him, he's my ride home. It's too far for me to walk from here to my house.' Eighteen just sat there throw out the rest of the movie not saying a word.  
  
Trunks seemed to be enjoying it a lot. He kept his eyes on the movie the whole time and didn't even notice that she was crying.  
  
  
  
The day was just about over and Eighteen couldn't be happier. The movie had ended and every one was walking out. Trunks got first and then helped Eighteen up. "Wow That movie was cool!" said Trunks.  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
"The part were he killed him self was so cool!!"  
  
"I didn't like that part to much."  
  
"Really, The blood flying every where made it so cool! What did you not like?"  
  
"The blood flying every where! I don't really like bloody movies. Some blood is ok, but too much makes me a little sick."  
  
"Oh well other then that did you like it?"  
  
"That's all the move was. Blood."  
  
"No it wasn't. It had a romance since in it."  
  
"Yeah, one and that was after he killed half the people in the movie!"  
  
"But it had a romance scene in it."  
  
*sigh* "Fine whatever!" Eighteen just let him win. They walked out of the theater and went over to his car.  
  
"You hungry?"  
  
"Not really. I'd like to go home really."  
  
"Well I am." He then started to drive off to a Hotdog place. "Want any thing?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok. Wait here I'll be right back." He then left the car to get his food.  
  
'Well let's see. We see a movie that I hate, and then I say I want to go home he takes me to some Hotdog place, which I hate hotdogs, and then he leaves me in the car so he can eat!! Girls may want this guy, but in my book he's just plain rude!!'  
  
10 minutes later he got back into the car with a small bag of food. "Aren't you going to eat it?" Asked Eighteen  
  
"No. I'll eat it went I get home. I find it rude to eat in front of people who don't have food."  
  
Eighteen had a questionable face. 'Right.' He then started to drive the car out into an empty parking lot. 'Why are we here? I told him I wanted to go home. I don't like this.'  
  
Trunks then turned the music down and turned his body to her. "So Eighteen, would you like to tell me more about your self?"  
  
"Well to be honest, I don't like being in this empty parking lot with you."  
  
"Really? Does it make you uncomfortable?"  
  
"Very."  
  
"Oh well where should we go to talk?"  
  
"Look." Said Eighteen as she turned to him. "You're a very nice guy and I bet any women would want you, but I love an other guy."  
  
Trunks gave her a face. "I know your love him, but face it! He doesn't love you!"  
  
Eighteen started to get angry. "How would you know?"  
  
"He broke up with you! He really loved you; you too would still be together!"  
  
"He's going though some problems right now! He didn't want to hurt me."  
  
"He hurt you by breaking up with you! He's a stupid crazy mop head midget jerk!"  
  
Eighteen then snapped. She then slapped his face and got out of the car. "Don't you dare tell me that?! You don't know him like I do!"  
  
"What are you doing?!? Get back in the car!"  
  
"No! Trunks I never want to see you again!" Eighteen then started to walk off.  
  
"Fine!" He started to drive off. He then yelled "You wanted to walk home go a head!" He then drove off as fast as he could.  
  
Eighteen started to walk home with tears in her eye. 'What am I doing? I can't walk home.' She then got her phone and tried calling the house. No one picked up. She then tried calling Bulma. No answer. She then called ChiChi. Nothing. "Damn it!" The only number she had left she didn't wanted to call. She was too scared to but she had no choice.  
  
She called Krillin.  
  
*Ring, ring, ring*  
  
"Huh?" Krillin lifted his head up from his pillow. "What the......?"  
  
*ring, ring, ring*  
  
He had been asleep for a good 4 hours. He looked at the clock as it read 12:04pm  
  
"Who the hell would be calling me this late?"  
  
*ring, ring, ring,*  
  
"KRILLIN!!!" answered his dad form his room. "ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE!! I'm TRYING TO SLEEP!!!"  
  
"ALRIGHT!!!" he then picked up the phone "Hello?"  
  
"Krillin?"  
  
Krillin's eyes went big. "Eighteen?!?"  
  
"Hi Krillin."  
  
"What are you doing calling me this late?"  
  
"I'm sorry to wake you, but I'm stuck some where and I need a ride."  
  
"Ah I guess I can get my dads car. Where are you?"  
  
"I'm in Rurouni. I'm in a empty parking lot of a K-Mart."  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"I know this is bad for you. I'm sorry I called. I'll just call some one else......"  
  
"No its fine. I'll be there as fast as I can."  
  
"Thank you Krillin."  
  
*Click*  
  
  
  
Eighteen was just sitting there in the parking lot. 'I hope Krillin doesn't feel weird having to do this. I guess this means he cares about me still. I mean he didn't have to do this.'  
  
Then she saw car lights. She was blinded a bit by them but then looked up and saw it was Krillin. She blushed a bit when she saw what he was in. He was in his under shirt and his boxers. He blushed a bit him self. "Ah sorry I'm not better dressed. I just jumped form my bed."  
  
"It's ok. As long as you're here."  
  
Those words hit Krillin in a soft spot. 'As long as you're here. Hmm. Sounds like she still wants me. Oh who am I kidding! She wants the damn ride.'  
  
Eighteen got into the car and Krillin started to drive off. "So ah, Eighteen." Krillin started "What were you doing in the parking lot of a K- Mart in Rurouni?"  
  
"Oh ah. Trunks dropped me off there."  
  
"Really? You got in a fight with your boy friend?"  
  
Eighteen turned her head. "Boy friend? Who told you he was my boy friend?"  
  
His face hardened "No one. I've seen you two together."  
  
"What?!? Krillin he's not my boy friend. He's just a guy would won't live me the hell alone."  
  
Krillin's face softens "Really? You're not lying to me?"  
  
"No! Krillin would I lie to you?"  
  
Krillin looked at her then smiled. The rest of the trip they were listening to the radio. "Hey." She said the Krillin.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, he's a jerk when it comes to dates."  
  
Krillin laughed a little "Yeah. That makes me feel a little better."  
  
"I'd..........I'd much rather be with you Krillin then him."  
  
Krillin looked at her. "Really?"  
  
"Yes. Every thing we did reminded me of you. Krillin why on earth did you break up with me?"  
  
Krillin felt like he wanted to cry. He pulled the car over so he could talk with her and not crash. "Believe me Eighteen; I really didn't want to break up with you."  
  
Eighteen's face lit up a little bit. "So you still love me?"  
  
Krillin turned to her. "Yes!! Eighteen I love you more then any one else I have ever known!!"  
  
"Then why did you break up with me?"  
  
"Cause I didn't want to hurt you."  
  
"Krillin you hurt me when you broke up with me!! Now tell me why did you do it?"  
  
Krillin was going to be gusty with this but he did it any way. "This is why." He then left his shirt showing her the knife mark in his stomach. Eighteen almost screamed. She covered her mouth in horror. "OH MY KAMI!!!! KRILLIN!!!"  
  
She leaned forward and grabbed him hard. She then started to cry. "Krillin!! What the hell happened to you?!?"  
  
She was hugging him so hard it hurt his back a bit. "Ouch ah Eighteen."  
  
Eighteen was crying harder. "Krillin want happened? Please don't tell you did that to your self!"  
  
"Eighteen I'd love to tell you the truth, but I can't. If I did I'd be in more shit then I'm already in."  
  
Eighteen then took Krillin's face and kissed him hard. "Krillin I don't know what you're going though, but what ever it is, don't kill your-self!! I couldn't bear to lose you."  
  
Krillin felt relieved a bit. Eighteen just kissed him again. With out think he leaned forward and started kissing her back. The next thing they knew they were in the back seat of the car making out.  
  
  
  
It was about 4:00 in the morning and they were still in the car. Krillin was lying down and Eighteen was laid back on Krillin's chest. They were half a sleep when Krillin saw what time it was. "Oh Shit!!"  
  
"What?" said Eighteen as she slowly got up.  
  
"You should be home!! It's 4:00!! What is your brother going to think?"  
  
"Oh whatever. As far as he knows I'm still with Trunks."  
  
"Hmm. Right."  
  
"Krillin? Are we back together now or no? Because I want to be."  
  
Just then it hit Krillin. 'Shit!! If Seventeen sees me with Eighteen he'll kill me!!' "Ah I'd love to but I don't think.........."  
  
He then looked at the sadness on Eighteen's face. 'I can't do this. I don't want to break her heart any more.' "...........we should let people know we're back together Juu-chan. I mean considering the problems I'm going though, I don't want you to get involved too. So if they think that I don't have a girl friend they won't try and hurt you. So you ok with That Juu- chan?"  
  
Eighteen's whole face lit up. She then leaned in and kissed Krillin. "Ok Krillin."  
  
"Hmm, wait how am I going to see you though?"  
  
"I'll just lie to my brother and tell him I'm going out with Trunks."  
  
"Ok. But what if he wants to see you to together?"  
  
"Then I'll just play around with it. Krillin I love you and only you. I'm a good actress when I need to be."  
  
They laid back down in the car and started to talk again. It was around 6:30 when they started to make out again. At one point Eighteen ended up on top of Krillin. Around this time a man started his morning jog. He started to jog when he saw a 2 people in a car going at it. As far as he knew he was seeing people have sex in a car.  
  
'Never seen this before!!' though the guy. 'Are they really having sex? I think so the guy is in boxer shorts!!' He ended up watching for a while until Krillin saw him there.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Eighteen got off of him and saw the jogger. "Oh my Kami!! You don't think he thinks were........"  
  
Krillin started to blush more. "Well ah looking at how I am dressed, yeah."  
  
Eighteen then got off of him and sat back in the front seat. Krillin followed. He then started to drive off. Krillin was as red as hell. Eighteen was blushing a little bit as well. She then looked at Krillin and started to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"I don't know. Krillin you feeling a little 'happy' at all?"  
  
"Yeah, I just got back with the girl of my dreams. Why?"  
  
Eighteen blushed a bit. Then pointed down to his boxers. Krillin looked down a bit and jumped. "Oh my Kami!! Not again!!!" He then got his jacket and covered him-self up.  
  
Eighteen started to laugh harder. "Krillin why does that happen?"  
  
"I-I don't know!! It only happens when I think of you though."  
  
Eighteen smiled.  
  
  
  
Krillin the just got Eighteen home. "Bye Juu-chan. See you on Monday."  
  
"Krillin I want to see you later today."  
  
"You do? Ah well what time?" "How's 8:00 for you? That way we can get some sleep."  
  
"Ah sure!! I'm cool for that. Where do you want to meet?"  
  
"Ah I'll meet you at school. I'll just say I have to pay some thing."  
  
"Ok see you then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye Juu-chan." They shared one last kiss. Then Eighteen left the car. He watched as she went into the house. Little did he know he wasn't the only one watching her.  
  
Eighteen unlocked the door and walked into the house. "Where have you been sis?"  
  
Eighteen jumped a bit. She looked and saw Seventeen sitting in the dark. "You were gone all night. I guess you had a good time."  
  
Eighteen smiled a bit. "The beginning of the date sucked. But later it was great." 'Really great!'  
  
"Hmm. Funny. Trunks came and picked you up in a Sports car. What where you doing in that old crap car just now?"  
  
Eighteen froze a bit. "We went to his house for a little bit. His dad needed to the sports car so he had to take me to the movies in that car." She lied.  
  
Seventeen bought into it. "Hmm well. You should get some sleep."  
  
"Night Seventeen."  
  
Seventeen just sat there thinking. 'Hmm, some thing fishy is going on. Eighteen wouldn't come home this late for any reason. Some thing has to be up.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
*falls a sleep* Tried.........need to..........-_-zzzz *wakes up* Oops!! Sorry. I hope this chap was good for you. Thank you for reading ^_^ 


	16. Jealousy sucks

Couple months have gone by since Krillin and Eighteen secretly got back together. They were happy but it was hard to keep it a secret. There had been many times when Krillin had longed to hold Eighteen, and when Eighteen wanted to be held in public.  
  
They saw each other every day at school, and when out on dates every other week. To make matters worst, to make it unsuspicious, Eighteen agreed to "Go out" with Trunks for a little while. So no one will think her and Krillin were still going out.  
  
This bugged Krillin a lot. He knew that Eighteen really loved him and didn't care for Trunks at all, but he just seeing Eighteen in another mans arms made him sad.  
  
Eighteen didn't like this idea to much either. She hated the fact that some one other then Krillin had his arms around her. This was the only thing they could think of.  
  
It was after school and Krillin was thinking by him self. He wanted so much to just hold Eighteen. Just then Goku walked by.  
  
"Hey Krillin, what's wrong? You look like you've been crushed."  
  
Krillin stares at Goku "Goku, When was the last time I could say I've really been ok?"  
  
Goku stopped to think. "Hmm I guess it would be back when your were still with..."  
  
Krillin then gave him a death glare.  
  
"Shutting up." He then sat next to Krillin. "Don't worry Krillin. Things will get better one day."  
  
"Yeah when I'm 85 and dieing."  
  
"Don't say that! Oh hey." Goku looked around to see if any one was there. "Seventeen still on your case?"  
  
"Yeah. That's way I haven't been with Eighteen at all."  
  
"You should do some thing soon. How long are you going to be taking this from him?"  
  
"Don't know but I've taken a lot so far."  
  
Just then Trunks and Eighteen walked by. Krillin eyed Eighteen as they came by. She looked at him and gave him a loving stare. That was there little hints to each other. Krillin gave her a secret smile.  
  
"I'll be seeing you later Eighteen." Said Trunks as he turned to her.  
  
"Bye Trunks"  
  
He turned in to kiss her, but Eighteen just walked off like it was nothing. She walked off to the band room.  
  
"Dang she is stubborn." Said Trunks "She never wants to kiss. I've never kissed her. Krillin how the hell did you two get along so well?"  
  
Krillin wanted to slap him. 'We got along well because she really loved me.' "Don't know."  
  
Krillin looked over and saw Eighteen from the band room. She slowly opened the door and gave him a loving look. Krillin smiled back. She then lips to him "Come here."  
  
Krillin stop to think. Then he turned to Goku and Trunks. "Hey I forgot some thing in the band room. Be right back."  
  
He got up then walked to the band room. The minute he was in the door Eighteen tackled him with kisses.  
  
"God I missed you." Said Eighteen in between kisses  
  
"I missed you too. I hate the way things are turning out. Can't you just tell Trunks to leave you alone?"  
  
"Wish I could but remember we needs him to cover up for the two of us going out."  
  
"Right, Forgot." He said with a frown  
  
"Why are we doing this Krillin? I mean why don't we just let every one know?"  
  
Krillin then stopped to think of what Seventeen said.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
".It's Eighteen's turn to feel my pain." Said Seventeen  
  
"WHAT?!? Look!! You may have had a bad childhood, but you not being there for Eighteen, it made her life just as bad!! I won't let you do any thing to Eighteen!!"  
  
"Who said I'm going to do any thing to Eighteen?"  
  
"What do you mean bye that?"  
  
"I'M not going to do any thing to her. YOU are!!!"  
  
*NEW FLASHBACK SCENE* "Krillin what's wrong?" asked Eighteen  
  
"Eighteen..................I think it would be best if.......if......"  
  
".............Krillin?"  
  
"..............if we didn't see each other any more."  
  
*NEW SCENE*  
  
"Well its true lover boy! She's gotten over you, so now you just have to get over her!" said Seventeen  
  
Krillin's heart stopped "What?"  
  
"You saw her with Trunks right? Well there seeing each other. As a matter of fact there going out tomorrow."  
  
*END FLASHBACKS*  
  
Krillin froze just thinking of every thing that had happened in the last months.  
  
"Krillin?"  
  
"Huh?" Krillin looked at Eighteen "What?"  
  
"Krillin, are you ok? You just froze on me."  
  
Krillin stared into her eyes. With out really thinking he kissed her on the lips long and hard. After the kiss Eighteen just stared back.  
  
"Wow. That was unexpected."  
  
"Hmm, I Just had to do that."  
  
They were going to do it again when they heard the door start to open. Krillin then jumped back and pretended to be looking for some music. Eighteen picked up some sticks and started to drum.  
  
"What's going on in here?" said a voice. The door was now all the way open and a figure came in. It was Seventeen. "What are you too doing in here?"  
  
"Nothing." Said Krillin "I'm just looking for my music." He looked down at the music again. "Weird Krillin." Said Seventeen "That's mallet music. Last time I checked you played Tuba." He gave him a weird face  
  
"Yes......but ........I'm thinking of joining....the mallets for a part of the semester. They always interested me!" Krillin gave a goofy smile at the end of it.  
  
"Hmm. Didn't know that." He then turned to Eighteen "What were you doing in here sis?"  
  
"What dose it look like I've been doing? I was looking for my sticks."  
  
"You have them in your hand."  
  
"I know that. I just found them stupid."  
  
Seventeen just looked at the both of them. 'Some thing here isn't right. These two have been spending too much time together. Some thing has to be going on. I'll fix that.' "Well I just came in here to ask you sis, if you'd like to go with me to Del Taco."  
  
"No. I have no money."  
  
"My treat. What do you say?"  
  
"I don't think so. Go to Del Taco. I'll see you when you get back."  
  
'She's trying to get rid of me.' "Come on sis, when was the last time we really spent time together?"  
  
"We were 5."  
  
"See we're do. Come on I'll even let you invite Mop boy over there." He pointed to Krillin.  
  
'What's he up to?' Eighteen stopped to think about it. 'Well if I go with him, I'll get to spend more time with Krillin. "Fine I'll go."  
  
"Good. You going Mop head?"  
  
Krillin barley had time to speak or think for that matter. "Ah sure!"  
  
  
  
By this time they were at Del Taco eating. Seventeen then decides to ask Eighteen some questions. "So Eighteen. What's been going on? How are you and Trunks? You guys 'done any thing' yet?"  
  
Krillin then just about choke on his taco when he heard him say that.  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Eighteen  
  
"Don't get mad." Said Seventeen calmly "I'm just trying to be nice. Have you guys 'done any thing'. You don't have to tell what you too did."  
  
Eighteen had no idea on how to answer this. 'Dose he have no idea that Krillin is Sitting right next to him? Ok, ok I'll just lie about this.'  
  
Krillin had some thoughts of his own too. 'What the hell? What is Seventeen trying to do? Well it's not going to work. My Juu-chan will tell the truth and tell him that she's never done any thing with him.' Krillin then started to eat his taco again.  
  
"Well Eighteen?" asked Seventeen "Have you done any thing?"  
  
What Krillin was unaware of was that Eighteen was a great actress and she was going to put her acting skills to the test. "Yes I have."  
  
Krillin choked again.  
  
"Really?" Seventeen's eyes went big "Your not lying to me are you?"  
  
"No. We have done some stuff."  
  
"Was it sex?"  
  
Eighteen rolled her eyes a bit. "Maybe."  
  
"Sex, sex or Oral?"  
  
"Oral."  
  
"On who? You or him?"  
  
"I did it to him."  
  
By now Krillin was about to burst with jealousy. 'What the hell is going on? How can she do this? Eighteen won't lie in front of me. Then that means........SHE REALLY DID DO ALL THAT!!' Krillin was so jealous that now he was pissed.  
  
"Really? Eighteen I would have never though you would ever do any thing like this." He turned to Krillin "She ever do this to you when the two of you where together?"  
  
Krillin was too pissed to talk. He was overly jealous and just shook his head no.  
  
"Really. How unlucky you where."  
  
At this point Eighteen felt like shit. 'Why did I go so far to say all that?' She looked at Krillin but Krillin never looked back at her. 'I hope he knows that I was lying.'  
  
"So Krillin." Said Seventeen "What did you and Maron used to do?"  
  
Now it was Eighteens turn to feel a little jealous. She hated Maron and just hearing that Krillin and her used to be together made her jealous.  
  
Krillin never looked up. "We never did any thing."  
  
"Your kidding right?"  
  
"No. Just kissed a lot. But she sucks at kissing."  
  
"Man I though Maron would have sucked you dry."  
  
Eighteen was about to burst when she heard that until she heard Krillin say "No. I didn't want that. I didn't really love her."  
  
"Well your life sucks." He then turned and said "I'm going to buy Malt. You want one Eighteen?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
As he left to get the drink, Eighteen took her leg and started to rub it against Krillin's leg. Krillin pulled his leg back and still don't look at her.  
  
"Krillin" she whispered  
  
He still didn't look at her.  
  
"Krillin" she whispered again  
  
Still nothing  
  
"Krillin, baby. Funny honey."  
  
He couldn't help it when she called him that. She rarely called him that but when she did, it always got his attention. He looked up a little.  
  
"Krillin what's wrong?" she gave a soft love look  
  
Krillin looked at her with a hard expression. "You should know. I don't like it when you talk about HIM."  
  
"Krillin, that's no reason to act like this."  
  
"Yes it is! I can't believe you go so far to hide this that you do that to HIM!! To HIM!!"  
  
It then just hit Eighteen. 'Oh my Kami!! He thinks I really did that to him!' Eighteen's eyes went big. "Krillin........I........"  
  
Just as Eighteen was going to tell him the truth, Seventeen came by. Krillin didn't look at her the rest of the time. Seventeen played with there emotions the rest of the time. He brought Maron up lots of times and Trunks just as much.  
  
By the end of every thing Seventeen told Eighteen that he would be home. Eighteen had to meet with Piccolo about a drum solo so she would be home late. At least that's what she told Seventeen. What she was really was going to do was spend more time with Krillin. But after every thing that had happened, it would be more of, make up with Krillin.  
  
Seventeen was now long gone. It was just Krillin and Eighteen. Krillin still hasn't looked at Eighteen and he wouldn't talk to her.  
  
"Krillin. Talk to me"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Krillin, I need to talk to you!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Krillin talk to me!! I need to tell you......"  
  
"Tell me what?" yelled Krillin "Tell me you had sex with him? I though you loved me but I guess I was wrong."  
  
He then got up and walk off. Eighteen just watched him walk off. She sat down for a seconded and started to cry. 'I have to talk to him. I have to tell him the truth.' She then got off and ran after him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I know that's not the best place to end it, but I had to. Its been a while since I updated this so I had to update soon. Don't worry though, I'll get the rest of it up soon. Ok hope you liked it. Thank you for reading my story ^_^ 


	17. Figuring it out!

A/N Ok I'm warning you now! This chapter is very, very short! I wanted to put all of what I was thinking, but then I saw that this was chap 17!! So I figured I put all the rest of my ideas in chap 18!!! ^_^ go fig huh? Well on with this chapter!!  
  
Krillin was by him-self for maybe a good hour. He just couldn't take over the fact that Eighteen would go so far to lie to Trunks. 'I can't believe she did that to him. If she really loved me, she wouldn't have done that!!'  
  
Krillin just wanted to die right then and there. He looked around to see if he saw Seventeen any were. 'Maybe if I tell Seventeen that Eighteen and I have been secretly dating, he'll end my misery.'  
  
Krillin then started to walk around the school again.  
  
  
  
Eighteen was getting a little worried. It's been an hour and she still hasn't found Krillin yet. 'Where can he be? I need to tell him the truth!!'  
  
It was about her 5th lap around the whole school and she still couldn't find him. 'Ok, ok if I was Krillin were would I go.' She then remembers his little spot by the basketball courts. She then ran off in that direction.  
  
In running that way she ran into her brother, Seventeen. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Seventeen!" Eighteen said shocked "W-what are you doing here? I though you said you were going home?"  
  
"I was, but I decided to wait until you were done."  
  
"We have two separate cars. You can go home!"  
  
"No I can't really. I took the bus today. I don't have a ride home. I though you said you and Mr. Nam where meeting today?" said Seventeen with a puzzled look.  
  
"Y-yeah but he's busy. He forgot that he had something else that needed to be done."  
  
"So why are we hanging around here?"  
  
"I need to do some thing ok! Can you just wait in the car for me please?" Eighteen then started to run off.  
  
Seventeen just stared back. 'No. just what is it you have to do?' He slowly started to fallow Eighteen.  
  
  
  
Krillin was near the basketball court as Eighteen though. He was looking around to see if he still saw Seventeen's car around.  
  
"KRILLIN!!"  
  
Krillin turned his head. He saw Eighteen running to him. He groaned then turned his head.  
  
"Krillin!"  
  
"What do you want?" said Krillin toneless "To hurt me more then you've already had?"  
  
"Krillin stop this!!" yelled Eighteen "Your acting like a baby!!"  
  
Krillin still didn't say any thing.  
  
"Krillin! You know what I've had it! I'm not going to take this any more!" Eighteen then started to walk off. "I guess my brother was right. You don't love me." She said sadly.  
  
Krillin then turned sharply. "What do you mean by that?" He then ran over to her to turn her. He grabbed her arm gently.  
  
"No, Krillin" she pulled it back.  
  
"Eighteen I love you. You're the one who doesn't love me."  
  
"Krillin I love you. With all my heart, but you just won't let me speak! You're too stubborn!"  
  
"Well what is it, Eighteen?"  
  
"Krillin I was LYING to my brother! I've never done any thing to Trunks!! I've never even kissed him!"  
  
Krillin's eyes went big. "Really?"  
  
"Krillin! I can't believe you would even believe that! You honestly think I would do any of that?" she then got mad.  
  
"Well, Part of me didn't believe it. Actually most of me didn't believe it. I guess it was just my..................................my........................................."  
  
"You're what? Stubbornness?"  
  
Krillin put his head down "No. My Jealousy. I'm sorry, I just heard the fact that you were with another guy and I get overly jealous! Juu-chan can you ever forgive me?!"  
  
Eighteen then smiled. "Say that again."  
  
Krillin looked a little puzzled "ah...............ok. Will you forgive me?"  
  
Eighteen shock her head. "No, call me Juu-chan again." she gave off a big smile.  
  
"Oh! Juu-chan, can you please forgive me?"  
  
She came over and gave Krillin a big hug. "I can always tell when you're not mad at me. You always call me Juu-chan when ever every thing is ok."  
  
Krillin just gave a big smile and hugged back. "Juu-chan, I love you with all my heart and soul. I just get so jealous some times to were...................................."  
  
Eighteen then put her finger on his lips. "Shh.....................don't talk." She then kissed Krillin on the lips. He kissed her back, thinking there was no one around.  
  
Little did they know, there was some one around. Someone who they both feared.  
  
Seventeen was watching them form a distant. 'WHAT?!? This can't be happening?!? Eighteen has been LYING to me this whole time?!? Oh they will pay!! You will both pay!!'  
  
  
  
It was about midnight and Eighteen was sound asleep. Seventeen however was wide awake.  
  
"How the heck have they been doing this? Hmm let me think. This would mean that Eighteen has never really been seeing Trunks. She's been seeing that joker the whole time.  
  
I have to do some thing about this. I can't let this pass. But what to do? I mean I could make the midget suffer, but he'll just find a way though it, just like he did this time.  
  
I have to make him suffer harder and if he suffers, Eighteen suffers. It way to obvious that they love each other with all there hearts. I need to make Krillin suffer.  
  
I GOT IT!!!" Seventeen then jumped up. He ran over to his room and looked up a phone number. "I hope I still have it around here some were." Whispered Seventeen "Ah! I found it."  
  
He then put it in his pocket. "I'll give his guy a call in the morning. Krillin you better beware. You'll never see it coming." Seventeen then gave off one of the most evil glares he could give. Then he walked off and went to bed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ok yeah. This chap was short but I will make it up to you in the next chap!! Some thing is going to happen that will change Krillin and Eighteen's life. Want to find out what it is? Sorry you'll have to wait until chap 18!!! Hopefully it will be up soon. Thank you for reading my story ^_^ 


	18. Meet my friend, Donnie Darko

*Ring, Ring* Eighteen though her arm over her alarm clock. "Thank Kami for the Snooze button."  
  
Eighteen then rolled over and tried to fall asleep again.  
  
"Wake up sis." Said Seventeen as he walked in. "You have a big day today."  
  
"Seventeen, go away." Said Eighteen as she rolled over to see him. "What's so big about it?"  
  
"Nothing." Lied Seventeen. He then put the phone number in his pocket. Eighteen saw him do that.  
  
"What are you putting in your pocket?"  
  
"It's a phone number." Said Seventeen "It's an old friend's of mine. Going to give him a call today. See what's up."  
  
"Oh ok." Eighteen felt a little puzzled. "What brought that up?"  
  
Seventeen tried to change the subject. "What's that?" he pointed to a book next to her drawer.  
  
Eighteen looked over. "That's my dairy."  
  
"You have a dairy? Since when?"  
  
"Since I moved here with dad."  
  
"How come I didn't know about that?"  
  
"No one knew about it. Not even Krillin knows. Only you know."  
  
'Hmm. Now's the best time to talk about him.' "Speaking of Krillin, you too back together?"  
  
"Well, he doesn't want it out in the open, for some reason I forgot, but yes we are back together."  
  
'Hmm. Krillin you sly fox. Well that will end soon. VERY soon.' "Hmm. Well good for the both of you. Now get up before you're late to school."  
  
Seventeen then got out off her room. Eighteen sat up in her bed. 'That was weird. Why does Seventeen care if I'm back with Krillin or not? Hmm I'll talk to Krillin about it.'  
  
  
  
It was still morning and Krillin was in the back with Goku, Tien, Chaozu and Vegeta.  
  
"So Vegeta, what the hell is going on with you and Bulma?" asked Tien "You guys back together yet or what?"  
  
"Who knows?" yelled a mad Vegeta "She loves me, but she can't take my anger, yet she can't live with out me, but she can't live with me......................................"  
  
"Ah young love." Said Chaozu "Don't worry. Every thing will work out."  
  
"Every thing will work out MY ASS!!" yelled Vegeta back. "I can't take this any more!! Why do women have to be so damn fickle all the time?!?"  
  
"Not all women are like that Vegeta." Said Goku as he was playing his newest Super Mario game. "Some women know what they want."  
  
"You should talk!! Goku you have no free will what so ever!! What ever ChiChi says, it goes!! You're freaking whipped!!"  
  
Goku stopped to think for a sec. Then started to blush a little.  
  
"Ha, Ha!!" laughed Tien. "Now that I think of it, you are whipped!!" he started to laugh harder.  
  
"You should talk Tien!!" yelled Vegeta "Your woman has two personalities!! One of them loves you very much, and the other just broke up with you!! You have it the worst out of all of us!!"  
  
Tien then stopped to think. He put his down after that.  
  
"Hey that wasn't nice!" said Chaozu  
  
"I don't care if it was nice!! It's the truth!!"  
  
"Gees what wrong with you Vegeta?" said Chaozu "Leave one of your sticks up your butt?"  
  
"......................again." added Tien.  
  
"Ha, ha very funny Ass wholes! I just have a lot on my mind lately ok?"  
  
"Well you don't have to yell at them just because you're having problems." Spoke up Krillin.  
  
"Oh right I'm sorry." Said Vegeta as he turned to Krillin. "You're the one who's having the most problems out of any one here."  
  
"So what if I am? At least I'm not bashing other people out for it!!"  
  
Vegeta then got a little madder. He was going to say some thing when he heard Bulma's voice.  
  
"Vegeta!!"  
  
He turned. "Huh? What?"  
  
"Can I talk to you?"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "What the hell does she want now?" he then got up and walked over to her.  
  
"Wow Krillin," said Goku "You won the argument!!"  
  
"Not really. The only reason is because Bulma called him over. Thank you Bulma!"  
  
Every one then started to laugh a little bit.  
  
"Krillin!!!"  
  
Krillin heard his name and started to look around. There was ChiChi standing right behind him. "You call me ChiChi?" asked Krillin  
  
"Yeah. Eighteen wants to see you. She's near the band room."  
  
"Uh Oh." Whispered Chaozu "I Smell trouble."  
  
Krillin got up and ran over to the band room.  
  
  
  
Eighteen was sitting down on the bench. Krillin then came walking around the corner. Eighteen ran up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the head. "Krillin I fell I need to tell you some thing."  
  
"Well what is it you need to tell me?"  
  
"Seventeen was acting funny this morning, and I don't know how he knew but, he knows that we're back together."  
  
Krillin's heart dropped. "H-h-he WHAT?!?!"  
  
"He knows. I guess he saw us last night or some thing, but he saw us." Eighteen noticed the change in Krillin's face. "Krillin is some thing wrong?"  
  
'I can't tell her that her brother was the one that wasn't supposed to know.' "A-ah no. Nothings wrong." 'Only every thing!!!!'  
  
  
  
Seventeen wasn't at school. He was at a payphone by 7 eleven. He took the phone number out of his pocket and then dialed it.  
  
*Ring, ring, ring*  
  
A shadow figure picks up the phone "Hello?" said a deep voice.  
  
"Hello? Is Darko there?"  
  
"This is him."  
  
"Oh hey Darko. It's me. Your good friend Seventeen."  
  
"Seventeen? I know no Seventeen."  
  
"Yes you do. It's me. Seventeen."  
  
"Prove it. Tell me some thing only you would know."  
  
"You spent time in jail for smuggling drugs."  
  
"Hmm. Ok Seventeen, what is it you want? I told you to call me for important matters. Is this important?"  
  
"Yes very." Seventeen then looks around to see if any one is coming. "I need to brow Donnie. Just for today."  
  
"Seventeen, you know how much trouble you can get into?"  
  
"Yes I am. That's why I just need Donnie for an Hour."  
  
"Well. Ok I'll let you brow Donnie for an hour. Where are you?"  
  
"Not important. I'll be there to pick it up in an hour.  
  
*Click.*  
  
"I think it's time for Krillin to meet a good friend of mine."  
  
  
  
It was just about the end of the day, Krillin was getting scared. 'Ok Seventeen knows. This is freaky. I have no idea what he's going to do.'  
  
"Krillin what's wrong?" asked Eighteen  
  
"Ah nothing. I'm fine."  
  
Just then a big man walked by. He looked around and walked over to Eighteen.  
  
"I'm sorry miss." He said "Are you Juuhachi Gou?"  
  
"Ah yes." Said Eighteen kind off puzzled. "Yes that's me."  
  
"I'm sorry to bug you. My Name is Jeffery Jeffers. Will you please come with me? Seventeen has some thing to show you."  
  
"Ah sure." As she got up Krillin got up too.  
  
"Ah I'm going to fallow you guys. If you don't mind." 'If this guy is a friend of Seventeen then some thing must be up.'  
  
"Sure you can." Said Jeffery  
  
They both fallowed him into the farther part of the school. They got into a dark area and Jeffery stopped them. "I'm sorry sir, but now I must take Juuhachi alone."  
  
"Ah I think I'm still going to fallow."  
  
"I'm sorry. We must go alone now."  
  
"Well I'm still going to............................"  
  
Eighteen then turned to Krillin and kissed his head. She then whispered to him "Don't worry Krillin. I can take on my brother. Just stay right here for me ok? Please?"  
  
Krillin's face softened. "Ok Juu-chan. For you I will stay here."  
  
"Thanks Krillin." She kissed him goodbye and then walked off.  
  
Krillin got a little nervous. 'Oh Kami, please don't let any thing happen to Juu-chan.'  
  
"Well, well, well" said a voice.  
  
"Who is there?" said Krillin as he turned around.  
  
"It's just me." He saw a set of eyes in the dark. "Me and a friend of mine."  
  
"SEVENTEEN?!? What do you want?"  
  
"Just to have a talk with you. You and my friend."  
  
Krillin started to shake a bit. 'What does he mean 'his friend'?' "Who's your friend?"  
  
"My friend's name is Donnie. He wants to talk with you."  
  
"What is this really about Seventeen?"  
  
"I told you want would happen if you got to close to my sister. Now I want you to talk with my friend."  
  
"Stop with the games!! Who is this Donnie?!?"  
  
Seventeen then pulled out form his side a revolver. "Meet a friend of mine. Donnie Darko A.K.A the revolver!!"  
  
Krillin then got overly nervous. 'Shit!! Seventeen has a gun. Ok, ok just stay calm about this! Every thing will be ok.'  
  
"Seventeen! Put the revolver down. Let's just talk about this ok?"  
  
"I'm not talking any more. I'm just going to let Donnie do the talking for me."  
  
"Seventeen please!!!!"  
  
Seventeen started to pull the trigger back on the gun. "No more Krillin!! You must suffer and by this so will Eighteen."  
  
*BANG  
  


* * *

  
  
  
As Eighteen was walking with Jeffery she was startled. She had just heard a gun shot come from were she was walking. She had fallen on the floor from the impact. 'What the heck was that?'  
  
She turned to see where Jeffery had gone but he was long gone. 'What was that shot for? Who could have it had been for?' She then remembered that Krillin was waiting for her back in that area.  
  
"Oh my Kami!!!!! KRRIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Eighteen ran as fast as she could back over to wear she heard the gun shot. There was already a group of people there. As she ran over there she heard people talking.  
  
"Some body calls 911!!! This guy is hurt bad!!"  
  
"Who did it?"  
  
"We don't know! Who ever did it is long gone now!"  
  
Eighteen got close and saw her worst night mare come true. There was Krillin laying there with a bullet shot in him. It looked like he was barley able to talk.  
  
Eighteen got up close to him. Tears were bursting out of her eyes. "Krillin?!? Krillin can you heard me Krillin?!?"  
  
He looked up. You could tell in his eyes that he was full off pain. He tried to talk but just a bunch of mumbles came out. ".................................ah..........jhegh........Juu-..........fsdifysd..................."  
  
"Shh Krillin, don't talk." Eighteen tried to calm him down and her self down. "Krillin don't worry there coming to help you."  
  
Krillin gave a short smile. ".....................fhgfjgdf......I.................l- love.................you.................fhgudfjh...............Juu-..............chan."  
  
"Krillin I love you with all my heart!! Please hang on!!" Krillin then closed his eyes. His breathing was just going slower and slower.  
  
"Krillin please don't close your eyes!! PLEASE DON'T" she started to cry harder. "KRILLIN PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!! I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN MAKE IT WITH OUT YOU!!!!"  
  
Eighteen was now balling her eyes out. There where never this red before. As the paramedics came by she just sat there holding her loved one in her arms, praying that he will live and not leave her.  
  


* * *

  
This was a powerful chap. What do you think? Will Krillin leave? Or will Seventeen have finally made Eighteen suffer? Find out in the next chap. Thank you for reading my story. 


	19. DEAD or alive?

*Weeeeeeeeeeeeooooooooooooooooooo*WeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeOoooooooooo*  
  
Eighteen watched as they placed Krillin in the ambulance car. All she could do was watch them take him away. "Quick!" yelled a man. "There's not much time. We're losing him!"  
  
Eighteen heard these words and just wanted to shot her self.  
  
"Quick give him some air."  
  
She watched as they put the mask on his face. She watched as they put stuff on him to try and keep him alive.  
  
*..................................Beep.............................................beep*  
  
"Were losing him, every one Clear!"  
  
*ZAP*  
  
She watched as Krillin's body jumped in the air lifelessly. Tears were poring down her face faster and faster.  
  
*..............................................................beep....................................................................beep........................*  
  
"He's not coming around!! We're going to lose him!" yelled the women  
  
"Don't talk like that! I'm not giving up yet!! Clear!!"  
  
*ZAP*  
  
His body jumped in the air again. *...................................beep.............................................................................................beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeep*  
  
The women put her arms down. "We lost him. He's gone."  
  
Eighteen heart sunk so low that you could hear it hit the ground. 'NO!!!!!!!!!' Just then every moment that Eighteen had spent with Krillin flashed in her eyes in a matter of seconds.  
  
*FLASHBACKS* TO WHEN THEY FIRST MET*  
  
"You could set next to Eighteen. She's the blonde one over there."  
  
Krillin ran to set next to her "Hi. Names Krillin."  
  
*starts to cry a little harder* NEW SCENE*  
  
Krillin was running over to her.  
  
"What the hell do you want? I'm not in the mood to clown around or laugh."  
  
"Is that what you think of me? Just a clown who is here to make people laugh?"  
  
"Sorry. I'm not in the mood right now ok?"  
  
"Talk to me about it."  
  
*'My Krillin, always caring to the end'* NEW SCENE* KRILLIN FIRST ASKED HER OUT*  
  
Krillin put his hand behind his head "Eighteen I was wondering"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well ah...........you like to go see a movie with me or some thing?"  
  
"You mean like on a date?"  
  
"Ah well it doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be one. I mean if you want to go I'm not calling it a date just a get together or some thing.............."  
  
'He looks cutie like that.' "All right."  
  
*NEW SCENE* THE FIRST DATE*  
  
When they got in the car Krillin sighed. "Eighteen I'm sorry this date didn't go well."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean this couldn't have been much fun for you. I was late to pick you up, it took us for ever to find a movie to see, I left in the middle of the movie to get you some thing to eat and I got the crap kicked out of me. I'm sorry I'm just a................."  
  
Eighteen then kissed him on the cheek. His face was ruby red.  
  
"You know what Krillin?"  
  
"W-w-what?"  
  
"You told me you would eat some thing on this date. I changed my mind, let's go eat." Krillin was still red. "Ah.........ok were to?"  
  
*'Krillin, you were so cutie when you blush.' *NEW SCENE* FIRST KISS*  
  
"I never had any one who really..............."  
  
Krillin turned to see Eighteen really close to his face.  
  
"Really what?" said Eighteen as she came close and closed her eyes.  
  
".........really loves me................" Krillin trailed off as he closed his eyes and he and Eighteen had there first kiss.  
  
*NEW SCENE* FIRST NICKNAME*  
  
He put his arm around her. She leaned on his shoulder a little bit and opened her workbook.  
  
"How is this Juu-chan?"  
  
*LAST SCENE* HIS LAST MOMENTS*  
  
Krillin gave a short smile "...................................fhgfjgdf..............................I................l- love........................................you..........................................fhgudfh...........................Juu- ............................................chan."  
  
*END FLASHBACKS*  
  
After remembering all that, Eighteen could take it any more. She went crazy. "KRILLIN!!!" she cried. "KRILLIN YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!!!!!" she ran to the dead body crying her eyes out. "KRILLIN YOU'RE MY EVERY THING!!!! I LOVE YOU!! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME."  
  
The female doctor stops her a little bit. "I'm sorry young lady. He's dead. He's been dead now for a good minute now."  
  
"No! No he can't be!!!!" cried Eighteen "He wouldn't live me like this!! He can't leave me like this!! KRILLIN!!!"  
  
"Look, I'm very sorry young lady." Said the female doctor. "We've done all we've can. He's gone for good."  
  
"No." said the male doctor. "We haven't done all we could do. I still think this young man can live. He's willing to live."  
  
He turned around and got the C.R (A/N I think that's what its called)  
  
"I'm not going to stop until this man is breathing again. Clear!"  
  
*ZAP*  
  
He body moved lifelessly again. Nothing  
  
"Clear!!"  
  
*ZAP*  
  
Nothing.  
  
"There's no use in trying!" yelled the women "He's been dead for a good minute."  
  
"Clear!"  
  
*ZAP*  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
After watching this entire thing Eighteen was losing hope. 'His not going to come back to me. He's gone.' Eighteen's eyes were redder then they ever were before. She started to walk off. 'Krillin if you could here me, I love you forever. I just wish you would come back me. Please come back to me.'  
  
"CLEAR!"  
  
*ZAP*  
  
"......................................beep..............beep..............beep.......beep........beep......beep.......beep.........."  
  
"Oh my Kami!!" said the lady. "She turned around and yelled by at Eighteen who was already half way down the street. "Young lady!!! Young lady!! Come back!!"  
  
Eighteen just tried to disregard them. 'I don't want to see his dead body any more. It hurts to much.' "Young lady!!" yelled the women "HE'S ALIVE!!!!!!"  
  
Eighteen froze and turned to look at them 'He's alive?'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
*Phew* well that's it for now. See what happens to Krillin now, and what will ever Happen to Seventeen? see in the next chap. Thank you for reading. ^_^ 


	20. Family is family

12 hours have passed since Krillin was shot. He was now in the hospital asleep. He was alive, but he hasn't wakened yet. Eighteen was waiting out side his hospital room. In there was Goku, ChiChi, Bulma and Vegeta. When they heard about it they came straight over. Vegeta even came over as fast as he could. He felt that he needed to be there.  
  
"He's a good guy." Said Vegeta before he walked in. "I may not let him know that, but he's kind of funny."  
  
Eighteen just sat there. She was happy that he was alive and she wanted to talk to him. She felt like crying again.  
  
'Krillin, I will find my brother. I will find him and kill him my-self!! I can't believe he put you though so much pain!! Seventeen will die!!!' She then put her head down and started to cry. 'I'll KILL HIM!!!! I SWARE I'LL KILL HIM!!'  
  
"Eighteen."  
  
She looked up. ChiChi was standing over head. "Eighteen are you ok? I mean, after every thing that has happened to you."  
  
Eighteen moved some of the tears away form her eyes. "Yes, I'll be fine sooner or later." She moved some more tears. "When Krillin wakes up, I'll be better."  
  
ChiChi bent down and gave Eighteen a big hug. "Don't worry Eighteen. We're hear for you."  
  
They hugged for a good minute. ChiChi then turned to her and said "Eighteen you've been here for 12 hours straight! Why don't you go home and rest for a while."  
  
Eighteen really didn't want to leave Krillin, but she was tired and needed a rest.  
  
"That sounds nice, but I don't want to leave Krillin's side. I want to be here when he wakes up."  
  
"Then just go home for an hour or so. Eighteen you need the rest. Please I'll stay here and want for you. If Krillin awakes then I'll call you."  
  
Eighteen couldn't say no. Sleep sounded so good right now.  
  
  
  
Eighteen drove her-self home. Of course her dad was no ware to be found. She walked into the house and saw that all of Seventeen's stuff was gone.  
  
'He must have planed to leave after he shot Krillin. Ass.'  
  
She went to her room and plopped down on her bed. She laid down a for a little bit with her eyes closed. All she could think about was of Krillin and how she really wanted to kill her brother. She then fell a sleep.  
  
*DREAM*  
  
Eighteen then found her self in a weird atmosphere. She looked around and saw blue every wear. She then turned and saw Seventeen standing there.  
  
"Seventeen?"  
  
He just looked at her. He then pulled up and gun to her.  
  
"What are you doing?!?"  
  
"Say good night!" said Seventeen  
  
"Seventeen NO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He then fired the gun. Just before the bullet hit her Krillin jumped in front of her. He hit him and he hit the floor hard with a gun shot to his chest.  
  
"Krillin!!!!" she then bent down to help him. She looked over to see if Seventeen was there but he was gone.  
  
"Krillin!! Krillin just hang on!!!"  
  
He was in great pain.  
  
"Krillin! You have always been there for me. When ever I was in trouble you came to save me just like you did now! Don't worry! Seventeen will pay for his! He'll die even if I have to kill him my-self!"  
  
Krillin opened his eyes and turned to Eighteen "Family is family. Blood is blood. He is your twin. You must love him no matter what he dose."  
  
"Krillin are you nuts? He just tried to kill you!! I will never forgive him!!"  
  
"Family is family. Blood is blood. You too are of the same blood. There's nothing you can do about that. You will forgive him, but when you do it will be too late."  
  
"Krillin what do you mean? I don't understand!"  
  
"Family is family. Blood is blood. Look in your diary. Look in your diary."  
  
"Krillin? You're not making cents. What does this have to do with my diary?"  
  
"Family is family. Blood is blood. Check the diary. Check the diary."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Family is family. Blood is blood. The diary."  
  
*END DREAM*  
  
Eighteen then woke up quick. She looked around the room a little funny. 'What did that dream mean?' She looked at the clock, An hour passed. All she really could pick out of the dream was "Family is family, Blood is blood. Check the diary."  
  
She looked over and saw her diary. 'What was it about my diary that.................................'  
  
She then saw a piece of paper with an envelope sticking out of it. 'How long has that been there?'  
  
She got out of bed and walked over to the paper. She opened her diary and saw that the paper read on it "To my sister Eighteen"  
  
"Seventeen wrote this!!" she quickly opened it and read the letter:  
  
Eighteen,  
  
If you are reading this, then you must know what I have done by now. I've just shot Krillin and I've left on my way to Mexico. Don't worry I won't make it there. If you're also reading this, that means I am Dead. I've commit suicide in the car on the way. You must be happy now to know that I am dead, right? Why you may ask? Why did I kill my-self when I just could have gone to Mexico and lived a peaceful life there? I'll tell you.  
  
I found your diary a while back. I read the stuff about me in there. On how you really truly missed me. You felt alone with out me there. You needed a friend. I was your only childhood friend. Then I read the stuff in there about Krillin, on how you found him to be the most important thing in your life. Next to me. I was just as important to you as Krillin is. Krillin remind you of me. He was that friend you needed. You still wanted to see me again. You hated me for leaving but deep down inside you still wanted me back.  
  
Then I read the stuff about me after I came back. You hated me. You wanted me gone; you wanted no use for me any more. So I gave you what you wish. Don't worry, Krillin will live. I made sure of that. And don't worry. I'm dead as it can get. I shot my self in the head. Oh and yes my friend "Jeffery Jeffers" was really a guy named Darko. He's dead too. You have nothing to fear any more sis. I'm out of your life for good now. You can be happy now. I'm out of your life.  
  
Your only brother,  
  
Seventeen  
  
Eighteen dropped the letter on her desk. She wanted to cry. "He's dead. My brother is dead."  
  
It just hit her that her only brother was gone. The one person that she spent her childhood with. The only person she knew since she was born. The only person who went though all the same crap that she did with there father, was now gone forever. She slowly started to cry.  
  
She looked back on the desk and saw the envelope on the desk. She picked it up and read the little thing that Seventeen wrote on it.  
  
"These were my memories all those years ago. You can have them now, since I won't need them in hell."  
  
Eighteen was afraid to open the envelope but did it any way. It was a bunch of pictures of Seventeen and Eighteen back when they were kids. There was a picture of the two of them when they were 5 on the swing in the back yard. Eighteen had a big smile on her face, Seventeen didn't. He looks confused and worried. He had a black eye.  
  
The next picture was of them sitting on the porch. Eighteen had little pig tails and was happy again. In this picture Seventeen was confused and worried again. He had a burse on his left shoulder.  
  
'Dad must have done that.'  
  
There was one more picture. This one was a heart breaker for her. It was a picture of her and Seventeen hugging. They were still 5. Eighteen was happy again but this time, Seventeen had a little smile on his face. He had not cuts of burses or any thing. He was fine this time.  
  
Eighteen was done looking at the pictures. She put them down and started to cry. She took back every thing she said about her brother. She wanted him to die, but now that he was dead she was sadder then ever.  
  
'I forgot all the stuff I put in there about you Seventeen. I had no idea you would read it. I really wanted you dead for what you did to my Krillin, but now that you're dead, I want you back. I want to start over again. I want to be like regular twins. Now that I think of it, I hate dad. I hate him for every thing he has done to us, but if he was to die right here, right now, I would cry my eyes out. I would cry because he is my father. He's the only father I will ever know and have, and you were the only brother I've ever known and had. I will miss you deeply Seventeen. Even though you made my life shit for a lone time, I love you and I'll miss you.'  
  
Eighteen sat there for a while in tears until she heard the front door open. She walked over and saw her father going up stairs.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi father."  
  
He looked at her. "You've been crying? Your eyes are red."  
  
"Yes. A lot of stuff has happened to me today." She moved some tears away from her eyes.  
  
"Oh, well I'm going out. I won't be back until late." He started to walk out the door when Eighteen stopped him.  
  
"Dad, wait!!" yelled Eighteen "There's some thing you should know, about Seventeen."  
  
"Don't care." He said as he started to walk out the door.  
  
"He's dead father."  
  
He stopped. He then turned to look at her. "What did you say?"  
  
She took a deep breath. "Seventeen is dead. He killed him-self some time today."  
  
He was in shock. He walked over to her and was ready to slap her face. "Your not lying to me are you? Because if you are.........................."  
  
"I'm not. He wrote me a note. He's really dead."  
  
He sat down on a chair. He shock his head a bit and stopped to think about it. "Juunana is dead. My Juunana is gone!!"  
  
"Dad you want to.................................."  
  
"Leave me be!! Go out and leave me. I need to morn on my own."  
  
Eighteen then picked up her diary with the pictures in it and walked out the door. As she walked out she looked in the window to see what her dad was going to do. She saw him just sit there. Then in an instant he was crying a river. Water pored out of his eyes like a water fall. Eighteen couldn't take it any more. She rusted back in and hugged her father for the first time in 13 years. He hugged right back.  
  
They spent maybe a good half an hour crying together like that.  
  
"My Juunana!!! My poor little Juunana!!!"  
  
"I know dad. I'll miss him too."  
  
"I mean he was a little shit who made my life a living hell most of the time, but know that he is gone, I just realized that I never one told him how much I really loved him!"  
  
"Nor did I." cried Eighteen "He was a real devil, but deep down inside I would never wish bad harm on him. I loved him."  
  
"Juuhachi,"  
  
"Yes dad?"  
  
"I just want you to know, no matter how much crap I give you, deep down I love you."  
  
She turned and hugged her dad hard again. "I love you too Dad."  
  
The spent at lest have the night crying, and told each other just how much they really meant to one an other.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
That was sad and sweet. Wasn't it? I hope you got the message I was trying to send here. It's that telling your family you love them is important. Because no matter how much crap they put you though or you put them though, you will always deep down love them with all your heart. Stay tune for the next chap!! Thank you for reading my story. ^_^ 


	21. Secrets Said and Unexpected Help

The room was cold and Eighteen has now spent her whole weekend at the hospital. It's been a week since Krillin was in the hospital and he showed no signs of improvement.

Eighteen did not want to leave Krillin's side. Since Seventeen's suicide Eighteen wasn't her-self. She was a little more cold two other people. She just wanted Krillin to wake up so bad. That was the only person, other then her father that she really cared about now.

Eighteen got to the point to where that maybe if she talks to him he'd wake up soon. Every one who saw her talking to him new the truth, She talked to him to keep her-self company.

Eighteen was sitting next to Krillin, when ChiChi came by.

"Hi Eighteen." Said ChiChi

"Hey ChiChi."

"How's Krillin doing?"

"Same as he was yesterday and the day before that."

"Hasn't change a bit?"

"No." Eighteen then felt a tear come down her cheek. "What's the point of being alive if you don't do anything? It's like he's dead any way."

"Eighteen don't say that!" said ChiChi as she put her hand on her shoulder. "Krillin is strong. He WILL come too."

Eighteen wiped the tear off her face. "I just don't know how much longer I can wait."

"Well, Why don't you read him some thing?"

Eighteen gave her a funny face. "Read him some thing? What do you mean?"

"I mean To pass the time. Bring a book and read it out loud. I mean who knows if he can hear us or not, but it's worth a try."

Eighteen though about it for a bit. 'Hmm, I guess I should try it. I know just what to bring.'

The next day Eighteen came to visit Krillin. "Hello Krillin" she said to the body.

Krillin just laid there like he had been doing breathing in and out.

"ChiChi told me that I should bring some thing to read to you, so I figured I bring you some thing that I know you would enjoy." She then took out a book. "It's my diary. I know I never like talking about my past, but since Seventeen is gone, I think I should."

She sat down right next to Krillin and opened the book.

"Ok this first entry in here was when I was10 years old.

Dear Diary, 1/12

This is great to have some one to talk to, or in this case write. I'm so glad I have a diary now!! I mean having a twin brother who is very destructive, and a father who can care less about us, is very tough for me. I need to write down my feelings. This is going to great!

Signed

Eighteen

Dear Diary, 1/14

Today was hectic. My brother Seventeen wanted some money so he broke into my dad's car and took his wallet. My dad found out of course, and punished me and him. He bet me and him twice. He said that I was to be punished too because I let him do it, BUT I DIDN'T!!! I told Seventeen that it was wrong and he did it any way! He told me that dad shouldn't have hit me and juts do it to him. Some times I don't know if I should love my brother or hate him. I guess I'll choose to love him. After all he is my only brother.

Signed

Eighteen

Dear Diary 4/5

I think my dad has gone out of hand today. He told Seventeen that if he ever saw him in his stuff again that he will KILL HIM! I don't want my brother to die! I mean for the last couple of months Seventeen has been taking money from my dad, but that's no reason to kill him. Seventeen doesn't care for what dad says. All Seventeen says is "The minute I turn 18 I'm out of here."

I don't want my brother to leave. I want him to stay. I'll try and talk him out of stealing daddy's money. Maybe then he'll stop.

Signed

Eighteen

Dear Diary 12/ 24

It's Christmas Eve! I haven't written in a while because I've been to busy trying to save money to by my dad a Christmas gift. Seventeen didn't steal from my dad any more and we ending up getting him that expensive gift my dad wanted. We got my dad a lab top!! It's a used one, but it works fine. We used all the money we had and got it for him! I hope he loves it!

Signed

Eighteen

Dear Diary 12/25

I HATE my father!! That lap top we spent all that money on was a joke to him! I can't stop crying about it. He didn't care that we spent all our money on it. He said this "What the hell is this?"

Then Seventeen said "It's that lab top you wanted so much."

"I didn't want this piece of junk! Look this is a used lab top! You kids to dumb to know the different between new and used?"

That's the last time I ever buy my dad a gift! I can't write any more, I'm wetting the paper.

Eighteen

Dear Diary 6/19

Seventeen isn't doing that well. He's now into drugs. What 11 year old does drugs anyway? Man my life sucks. My room now always smells like smoke. I'm always coughing. He even sold that lab top we gave to dad for some drugs. Seventeen is going off the deep end.

Eighteen

Dear Diary 5/9

Today was horrible!! Just horrible I though it was just talk but no! Seventeen ran away!! I can't believe he did that! I mean he's only 12 he can't make it out there!! My dad found out he though I new where he was. Then he hit me. He hit me over and over and over again! Then when he was done he threw me to the ground. Then he left my room. Seventeen please come back for my sake. Please.

Eighteen"

Eighteen then stop reading for a sec. She then looked up at Krillin and saw him sitting there peacefully. He had no shirt on and a mouth piece to give him oxygen. She could she were the bullet hole was. It was near his stomach. Even though he's been asleep for a week he still looked cute.

"I think I'll skip a couple of pages. The next entries are all too sad. I'll just skip to the part where I met you." She then skipped the pages and found where see just met Krillin.

"Dear Diary

Today I Met the guy every one calls the Class clown. The dude that every one was talking about. The guy named Krillin. At first I didn't know why every one liked him. I mean he had wild hair, no nose and was very short. But then later on I started to see why. He was kind and a goofball. There's some thing about him I don't know what. I'm going to find it out though.

Eighteen

Dear Diary

I don't know why, but I can't see Krillin. For some reason I feel really weird around him. It's like I want to be around him, yet I just can't. Uh I can't stop talking about him! I need to get my mind off of him.

Eighteen

Dear Diary

I feel really good. Today I was asked out on my first ever date! Krillin asked me out can you believe it! Krillin out of all people! I mean the one guy I've been thinking about for months now asks me out on a date. I'm so nervous! I mean Friday is a long way, away, but oh I'm just so excited.

Eighteen

Dear Diary

Tonight was wonderful!!! I can't believe it!! I had my first ever kiss!! It was wonderful!! It was the best feeling I've ever felt. I can't say there was any time in my life where I ever felt like this before. I mean it was so passionate. All I can say was that it was great. I just can't get over the feeling. I'm going to be dreaming of this of a long time!

Eighteen

Dear Diary

It is official! I have a boy friend. He's the best boy friend in the world!! He treats m with so much respect! I just love him to death! I mean the last time I felt this safe was when my brother was around. With Seventeen around I felt safe. I mean he was like my only childhood friend. Now I don't need him anymore. He left me with out a care any way. I hate him for doing that. I don't need him any more. I have my Krillin. But deep down, I kind of what to see him again, but not as much as I wanted him to before.

Eighteen

Dear Diary

Seventeen is back and raying hell. I know is back to give me and dad hell I just know it. I was better off with out him way doesn't he just leave me alone!"

Eighteen then stopped reading her diary. "This is too hard for me to read. I can't read the bad things about my brother any more." She then put her diary back in her bag.

She leaned over to Krillin. "Krillin I just need you so much right now. I need some one to help me. I lost my brother and I almost lost you! I just need some help!" She then started to cry.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Eighteen looked up to see some one she had never seen before. He was kind of short and had an ugly looking mustache and kind of a beer belly. His hair was wild and crazy and looked like he hadn't combed his hair in months. There was some thing about him that reminded her of some one.

"Can I help you?" asked Eighteen as she wiped the tears off her face.

"Ah yeah, Is this Krillin Chestnut's room?"

"Yes it is." She gave him a weird look. "Who are you?"

"Well who are you?" he said

"I'm his girl friend, Eighteen." She said "I've been here every day since it happened. Who are you?"

He looked up a bit. "I'm the boy's Father."

Eighteen's eyes when big. 'Krillin's dad?? I though he didn't care about him!' "Your Krillin's dad?"

"Yep. I'm his father."

Eighteen's face hardened up. "Why are you here? You never cared for him before? So why now?"

He looked at her with a hardened face. "I don't need your approval to see my own son!"

"OH yes you do! I've been taking care of him ever since he got here! You've never cared for him your whole life!"

"Don't judge me!" said Mr. Chestnut "What do you know about me? You have no idea what I've been though with this kid!"

"You act like he was such a burden!"

"He wasn't but you have no idea how it was to rays him!"

"Nether do you! He spent most of his life on his own! He made it with out you!"

"I Know that and I'm sorry for it!"

Eighteen stopped yelling at him after he said that. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me." He said as he sat next to his son. He face then softened up. "I wish I was there for him. If I could take back his childhood and make it better I would."

Eighteen looked at him funny. "Then why did you give him away to begin with?"

Mr. Chestnut then looked at his son. "I gave him away because I couldn't take care of him. I mean look at me! I look like I've never showered! If I took care of him he'd ether look like me or been dead right now. I didn't want to give him to the monks, I had to."

"Why did you?" asked Eighteen

"I couldn't take care of him. I didn't have the money to give him a good life." Then he looked up at her. "That and I don't think I could have put up with his screaming any more. Damn this boy was a screamer!! When he was only a month old he screamed his lungs out! I mean I though he was going to become a metal singer with all his screaming!"

Eighteen then started to giggle a bit. "How long did you keep him for?"

"Until he was a year. I just lost my job then. Couldn't afford any thing. I would have loved to have taken care of him my-self."

"But if you really loved your son so much why didn't you ever show him that you did?"

"To toughen him up. You see if I showed him love and kindness he wouldn't have the strength to get though life. I knew that he was going to have a tough life because of the way he looked. So if he was to toughen up, he wouldn't have his life as hard as I had it. My father did the same with me and now I pass it on to him. He won't do the same though. He learned to be nice form his mother. Not me."

Eighteen got what he was trying to say. "Couldn't you just teach him how to fight? Did you really have to go though all of this?"

"Well I'm not a good fighter. If I was to teach him he would have been a terrible fighter. Just like my dad tried to teach me. It didn't work so I tried to teach him, he would have a had a rotten life like mine. Meeting some stripper, getting her pregnant, never really living a happy life." He then took a good look at her. "I know with you around that's not going to happen to my son."

"What?" asked Eighteen "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I see you and I know my son has a great future. He won't end up the way I did."

Eighteen smiled. "Actually Your son is the one that gave me a future. I really don't know where I would be with out him. I mean with out me Krillin won't be in this hospital. It's my fault he's here. I'm the one that needs him. I mean I don't know how I could survive High School with out him let alone life with out him."

Mr. Chestnut laughed. "I guess you too both mean a lot to each other. Wish I would have had a wife like that. I almost got married too."

Eighteen looked up at him. "Really? I though Krillin was a 'One night stand' baby?"

"He is. I never told him this and I don't plan to. So keep it to your-self. I was 22 and I was engaged to this girl I knew ever since I was 5. She was the love of my life. The only one I ever loved. She was a tall brown haired and beautiful brown eyes. She was a time bomb. Almost like you are to Krillin. I proposed to her and us where to be wed.

We had the bachelor party at a bar and my friends got me a stripper. She was dancing and doing what a stripper is paid to do. Then I got drunk. She got drunk. We ended up in bed with each other. I was ashamed with my self. I had to tell my fiancée. She was so depressed she committed suicide. My one true love killed her-self because she though she was living a lie. To make matters worst I got the stripper pregnant. She was only 16 and became a stripper to help pay off some family bills. She became a stripper with out her family knowing of course. She was going to abort the baby, in fear of what her family would do to her. I wanted the baby so I told her to give the baby to me.

She lied to her parents and told them she was going on a 9 month school trip. I still can't believe her parents believe her, but they did. She stayed with me for the 9 months and had Krillin. She was the one to name him. She never saw what he looked like. She left out of his and my life that day. The 9 months I spent with her I learned where Krillin got his kindness and goofball skills. Oh yea and the fact that he has no nose."

"You mean she didn't have a nose?"

"Nope. Can you believe it? No nose."

"Did you at least learn her name?"

"Yes I did. Her name was Kate. She got the name Krillin from her great grandfather who died that year."

Eighteen looked puzzled. 'This is the cold hearted man Krillin always knew?' "That story is a lot different Then the one Krillin told me."

"I hope so. How would you feel if you knew all that when you were growing up? He wouldn't have been the cheerful guy he is today." He then leaded back. "Of course, I do wish I didn't have to lie to the poor boy."

"You didn't have too, but I guess if that was the best thing to do."

"It wasn't the best, there where better things to do, but at the time those things seemed to be the best."

"Well Krillin grew up to be a kind strong boy. I guess you must have done some thing right."

"Naw, I didn't do any thing right. He gets every thing from his mother. The only he got for me was the hair." He then put his hand to his hair. "See, where both mop heads!"

Eighteen then giggled. "That and he's got the roundness in your face too and your shortness."

"HEY!" he said laughing. "I'm not THAT short. He's also got that cute charm you feel in love with from me."

He then gave off a smile. Eighteen could help but laugh. They spent there time there laughing and talking out there problems.

It was getting late. Mr. Chestnut ended up staying the rest of the day there talking to Eighteen. At one point he looked at the clock.

"Oh crap, I better go." He said as he got up.

"Well it was nice meeting you. You're a really nice guy."

"Thanks at least some one thinks so." He then stop on his way out before he left. "Oh yeah don't tell Krillin I stopped by. You understand right?"

"Yes. Goodbye Mr. Chestnut."

"Goodbye Eighteen. You know, Krillin is really lucky to have you."

Eighteen smiled as he left. Eighteen wished Krillin knew what kind of a real father his dad wanted to be. She really wished things were different for him.

She then put her hand over on Krillin's forehead. "You know Krillin. I'm glad your father stopped by. I felt like I was talking to you. And that felt really good."

She leaded her head over his chest and felt his breathing pattern. She then felt some thing weird. He started to cough.

"Cough, cough, cough!!"

Eighteen shot her head up. "Krillin?!? KRILLIN?!? You're awake!!"

He started to cough just a little bit more. She ran to the hall.

"Nurse! Nurse!" yelled Eighteen with tears of joy in her eyes "He's waking up!"

As a nurse came running, Eighteen ran right back over to Krillin's side. She looked at him with tears of joy. "Krillin?"

Krillin then opened his mouth and slowly opened his eyes. "Juu-chan?"

------------------------

Ha!! You have to wait to see what happens next!! : p Don't worry my comp. shouldn't break any time soon. I'll have it up as soon as I can. Thank you for reading my story


	22. prove my love to you

Eighteen's face glowed as it never glowed before. She then gave off a smile that seemed to glow as bright as the sun. Then out of instinct she grabbed Krillin and gave him a big hug. She hugged him tighter then she had ever hugged any one before. Tears of joy where falling from her eyes.

"Krillin!" she happy cried. "Oh Krillin I though I lost you!" she cried some more.

Krillin put his arms around her. "Juu-chan, don't cry. I'm here baby. I'm not dead."

Just then the nurse ran in. "Well that's a miracle!" said the nurse "You weren't supposed to wake up."

"What do you mean by that?" said Eighteen as she wiped some of the tears off her face.

"Well young lady," explained the nurse "Your boy friend here was lucky he survived the shot, any one else would have died. But the weird thing is that the people that do survive become vegetables. They stay asleep forever until the die." The nurse then scratched her head. "Only a small amount of people live like he did."

Eighteen's eyes got big as she hugged Krillin tighter.

"I'll go get the doctor. Just to see if you body is still functioning correctly." She then walked out to get the doctor.

Right after the nurse left, Eighteen turned and gave Krillin a long kiss. She then put her head on his shoulder.

"Krillin I just wanted you to hold me. I missed you so much."

Krillin slowly put his arms around her. After every thing he'd been though he was still weak. "Juu-chan, I missed you too. It was a long fight to come back here."

"What do you mean?"

"I had to fight to stay. I was supposed to die. I'm not supposed to be here. But I fought with my entire straight to stay."

"Krillin, don't talk like that." She said as she still had her head on his shoulder.

"It's the truth. When I got shot, I saw darkness fill up my eye sight. Then I heard your voice. I looked over and saw you crying. You told me you couldn't make it with out me. I guess that was my will to live. I lost a couple of times but I made sure to come back."

Eighteen started to kiss him all over the face. "Krillin, why did you come back for me? You could have been living better in the after life instead of living here."

"The after life would have been no good with out you."

Eighteens face soften. "Krillin you would have had every thing better in the after life. I mean to make up for every thing bad here. To make up for your childhood and the way your father treats you."

Krillin smiled. "I know my father doesn't mean to treat me bad. At least that's what I'd like to believe. Juu-chan there's just some thing I've been dying to ask you."

Eighteen looked at him funny. "Well go on."

"Juu-chan, when I was fighting for my life, I knew that I couldn't be there with out you. I knew then and there that I couldn't live with out you. And I know I'm not the smartest or best looking guy around, but well, what I'm trying to say is..................is"

Eighteen was getting nervous. "Krillin what is it?"

He then grabs her hand. "Juu-chan, When I get out of the hospital, and I'm well,.........will..........will............"

Eighteen was getting impatient. "Krillin just spit it out!"

"Juu-chan will you marry me?"

Eighteen's face lit up. "W-what?"

Krillin was getting more nervous. 'Oh no! This question was asked to soon!' "I mean I know, I'm not smart, but I can work things out, I mean if you decide to be with me I promise that I won't let you starve, or be poor, I'll work my butt off to make you happy................."

"Krillin shut up." Said Eighteen as she let go of his hand.

"Oh ah ok." Krillin felt bad. 'She let go of my hand. She doesn't want to marry me.'

Eighteen stopped to think 'He wants to marry me? He can't live with out me?'

Eighteen felt weird. She looked up at Krillin. She saw how nervous he was and saw him put his head down. 'I love him, I've never felt this way about any one.'

"Yes."

Krillin looked up. "What?"

"Yes. Yes Krillin I'll marry you." She then hugged him.

Krillin then let off a big smile. "R-really? You're not kidding?"

"Krillin would I kid about this?" she then kissed his head. She then moved his head over to hers and gave him a long kiss. "Krillin I love you. Yes I will marry you!"

Krillin's face lit up as bright a he could. "Juu-chan, you have just made me feel like the luckiest man alive!"

A long while later........

School was almost out, and it was time for the seniors to move on with there lives. It was about 3 days until they were to graduate. The gang was sitting together for the last time at there favorite spot. Krillin wasn't in school, he was still in the hospital. Krillin couldn't graduate any way because he didn't have all the classes that he needed. The only one who knew was Eighteen.

Goku had his arms around ChiChi. "Can't believe we're leaving in 3 days. Goodbye easy life, hello real word." Said Goku

Vegeta snickered. "That would be hard for you Mr. Game boy. The rest of us have been living in the real word."

"Oh shut your trap Vegeta." Said Bulma as she hit him. "I'm not ready for the real word ether."

"Neither am I." said ChiChi

"I am." Said Tien standing a little proudly. "I already got a job in the advertisement industry. I'm going to help make bill boards for Freeways."

"That's my man." Said Lunch as she grabbed on to his arm.

"Really? Asked Vegeta. "How the hell did you get a job like that?"

"I worked my butt of for it. It's just a job I have for now. I'm going to move into the big times later."

"Sounds great." Said Yamcha holding his head. "I just have a stupid job at a coffee shop. Because of my reputation of a 'rapist', no job will take me in. Stupid Krillin."

"What was that?" yelled Eighteen. "If I recall you were going to rape that girl if it wasn't for Krillin!"

Yamcha gave off a glare. "Well where's Krillin now? If I heard correctly he can't graduate!"

Everyone looked at Yamcha weirdly. "What was that Yamcha?" asked Bulma "Krillin can't graduate?"

"Nope. He's too dumb!"

"He is not!" yelled Eighteen "Krillin is smart he just can't graduate because he doesn't have that many credits to graduate."

"Naw I'm with Yamcha on this one." Said Vegeta "He's still in classes that he should have finished his freshmen year."

Eighteen was giving him glares. "That's because his dad doesn't have the money to pay for his school. He's never here."

"Quit making up excuses for your ex boyfriend." Said Yamcha. "Get over him already. I got over Maron easy."

'That's right. They still think that Krillin and I are still broken up.' Though Eighteen

"That's because you just wanted her for the sex." Said Chaozu. "You never loved any one your whole life!"

Yamcha gave Chaozu a glare. "Shut up shrimp! I know you haven't gotten any your whole life."

Chaozu then blushed. "Actually I have."

"Chaozu!" yelled Tien "You're not going to tell them are you?"

"What?" said Vegeta as he turned to them. "Chaozu you're not a virgin?"

Chaozu looked down. "No. I lost it to a girl I though was cute."

After he said that every one looked at him funny. 'Eww, who on earth would have sex with that little guy?' though almost every one.

"Chaozu! I though you said you'd never say any thing about this!" yelled Tien as he got mad and walked off.

Lunch then hit Chaozu over the head. "You ass! Look what you've done now!" then Lunch ran off to fallow Tien.

"What's wrong with Tien?" asked ChiChi

Chaozu then felt bad. He put his head down on his lap. "I shouldn't have said any thing!"

"Chaozu it's ok." Said Goku

"Who the hell did you have sex with?" said Vegeta

"I can't say."

"Tell us you little fart!" said Yamcha.

"You guys don't do this to him!" yelled Bulma as she hit Vegeta over the head.

Chaozu couldn't take it. "It was Kushami!" he blurted out.

Every one's jaw dropped. "What?" yelled Eighteen. "When did this happen?"

"When she broke up with Tien."

"But Lunch was still with Tien!" said Goku "So technically, she was cheating on him!"

"Chaozu how could you?" said Yamcha. Just then Bulma hit his head

"Oh shut up Yamcha. You cheated on me lost of times." Said Bulma

"But I never had sex with any one while I was still with you!"

Chaozu wanted to cry. "I didn't mean to! It just happened! I didn't think it was wrong! I thought I loved her she seemed to love me, she wanted me, and it happened!"

"It's ok Chaozu." Said Goku. "It's hard for two best friends to love the same woman." She stopped to think. "Or one of her two personalities."

ChiChi then gave Chaozu a hug. "How did Tien find out?"

"Kushami. She just wanted to have sex with me. She told him that she did it with me and that I was good. Tien got pissed off at me and for a while we weren't talking."

"Well this is all fine and dandy, but this talk is making me sick." Said Vegeta. "I mean the though of Chaozu ever having sex is as sick as Nappa and Raditz having sex in the band room!" Vegeta made a face. "The thought of that just makes me want to throw up!"

"Oh didn't you hear?" said Eighteen. "That rumor was true. They had sex right on your tenors."

"WHAT?" he yelled "I just played that thing this morning!" Vegeta then covered his mouth and ran off to throw up.

Goku looked at Eighteen. "Is that true?"

Eighteen Laughed. "No I just made it up."

Bulma then laughed. "Eighteen, you sly fox! I can't say he didn't deserver it though. Well back to Chaozu," Bulma then turned to him "You'll find some one for you. I know Kushami may have seemed to be the one, but she's Tien's girl and who knows. Maybe she'll come back."

Chaozu sighed. "She's not the one. Lunch is head over heals for him. Kushami just had sex with me to get back at Tien."

"Get back at him for what?" asked Yamcha

"She thought that Tien liked Lunch more then her."

Yamcha made a face. "There the same person!!"

"They don't know that!"

"Damn. I better not fall for a girl like that." Said Yamcha "Then again, the sex would be a lot more fun with two of the same girl."

"Oh Yamcha shut the hell up! You'll be lucky if you really end up with a girl." Said Bulma as she glared at him.

ChiChi looked at Chaozu. "Don't worry Chaozu. Things will get better."

Chaozu smiled at all of them. "Thanks guys. I'm going to go see how Tien is doing." He then got up and walked over to where Tien ran off.

"Dang those three or should I say 4, have big problems." Said Yamcha.

"Yeah but there smart enough to get through them." Said Goku. "So Eighteen, how is my buddy Krillin doing?"

"He's doing great. He mite get out of the hospital Thursday morning."

"That's great to hear." Said ChiChi "I feel really bad about the fact that he can't graduate with us."

"It will be ok." Said Eighteen "He doesn't mind it too much. He said he'd still find a way to provide for me."

"What?" said Yamcha as he turned his head. "Why would he need to provide for you?"

Eighteen then covered her mouth. "Oops I shouldn't have said any thing, forget that I said that!"

"Eighteen what did you mean by that?" asked Bulma with a smile growing on her face. "Did Krillin..........................................."

With out even saying the rest of the sentence, Eighteen shook her head yes. Bulma then screamed out of joy.

"OH MY KAMI!!! Eighteen I'm so happy for you!!!"

ChiChi looked at them a little funny. "Are you guy's ok?"

Bulma turned to her and said "Krillin did it!"

"You mean he.........................................."

"YES!"

"OH MY KAMI!!! Eighteen your so lucky! I wish you all the happiness in the world!"

Goku and Yamcha just stared at each other weirdly. "What the heck are they talking about?" asked Yamcha.

"Got me!" said Goku just as confused.

ChiChi turned to them. "You guys are all alike. Krillin did the thing that all men want to do with the women they love!"

"You guys had hot wild sex?" asked Yamcha with a weird look on his face.

Bulma made a face. "Not what you would want! What other men would do to prove there love to them, to prove that they want them and only them for the rest of there lives."

"Krillin ate you out?" asked Goku.

Every one then looked at Goku funny. "What the heck?" asked Eighteen "Where did you get that idea? I can hear that coming from Yamcha but from you?"

"Well that's what I did to ChiChi to prove to her that I loved her and wanted her for the rest of my life."

Every one stared wide eyed. ChiChi's face then blushed redder then it had ever been before.

"What?" said Goku "We made it fair. She gave me head three days before so I did that to make it fair....................................."

"GOKU SHUT UP!" yelled ChiChi with her face still redder then red.

"Wow Goku." Said Yamcha. "I didn't know you had the balls to do that but I guess ChiChi would know huh? No wonder you're wiped!"

Yamcha was then slapped in the face by ChiChi. "Shut up dick!" she then turned to Goku. "Goku why did you say that! That was to be a secret remember?!"

Goku then remembered. "Oh I'm sorry ChiChi! I just forgot..................."

She then slapped Goku in the face. "Krillin asked Eighteen to be his wife! You're an idiot I hate you Goku!"

She then ran off and cried. Goku then ran after her.

"Wow. Goku and ChiChi are wild with each other! I never would have though of that!" Yamcha then remember what ChiChi just said. "WAIT? You and Krillin are going to get married?!?"

Eighteen then rolled her eyes. "Took you that long?"

Yamcha then felt a little discussed. "You'll marry that freak over me? You too aren't even together any more!"

"Yes we are. We just did it in secret to keep it from my brother."

"Dang! This sucks!!!" Yamcha then got up and started to walk off.

Eighteen and Bulma just sat there. "Well looks like every one left for on reason or another." Said Bulma. She then turned to Eighteen. "Well I'm for one happy that you two are going to tie the knot."

"Thanks Bulma I needed that. Just a quick question, what's up with you and Vegeta? Did you guys resolve any thing?"

"Yeah, where together again." Said Bulma. "I love him and he loves me. I hope we end up getting married some day. Come on, lets go see if he threw up a shoe yet."

The both of them then walked off to find Vegeta.

Meanwhile Krillin was in the hospital bed, watching TV. 'Man this is dull. I can't wait until I get out.'

Just then there was a knock on the door. Krillin turned his head and saw Master Roshi walking in the front door. "Hey."

"Hey Master Roshi, How's the shop."

"The shop is fine. Not the same with out you though." Said Roshi as he sat next to Krillin. "Oh yes I have this for you."

He took an envelope out from his pocket and gave it to Krillin.

"What's this?"

"It's from some one who stopped by the shop a while ago. A person who had been looking for you a long time."

Krillin gave him a weird look. He then opened the envelope and saw that it was a card. It read:

_To My Brave Son _

"SON?" yelled Krillin. He turned to Roshi, "You mean my mother gave this to you?!?"

Roshi nodded his head yes. Krillin went back to reading his card.

_My dearest son Krillin,_

_I know what you're thinking. "Where have you been?" or "Why did you leave out of my life?" Well considering the circumstances, I had to leave. I'm been getting the rest of my life together. I had to forget about you, but I didn't want to. So I never really did. I'm living with my husband now up in the hills. You have a step brother named Cert and step sister named Kerri. Krillin you've become a grown man and I'm sorry I didn't get to see you grow. I'm sorry I had to put you though this. You're in high school now and you should be graduating soon. I wrote you this card to tell you that I do love you. And no matter what you decide to do in life, I'm proud of you! You're my first child, my baby boy. I love you Krillin. _

_Love, _

_Kate Julio (mom)_

_P.S Tell you father that I said hello. I hope he got on with the rest of his life. _

Krillin felt a tear coming down his cheek. He then wiped it off and put the card back into the envelope.

"Krillin are you going to be alright?" said Roshi

"I'm going to be fine." Said Krillin as he sniffed "I though my mom never cared about me. I though she wanted me out of her life. How did she look?"

Roshi smiled. "She looked good. She didn't look as old as your father, that's for sure. She looked years younger." He then laughed. "She didn't have a nose ether."

Krillin laughed back. "How did she find me?"

"She looked your father up. She talked to your father and he told her that you where working my place. She then just gave me this card to give to you. She said it would be hard for her to see you after all these years." Roshi then looked to his side. "Sad thing is I don't even know if she knows what you look like. You could have been in the shop with me and she wouldn't have even known. That's why she wanted me to give you the card."

Krillin signed. "At least I know she cares for me, and that she thinks about me." He then wiped his face off of his tears. "Thanks for bringing me this Master Roshi."

"Any time my boy. Any time."

Back at the school Tien just sat there at the end of the school depressed. "How could the two off them go though with that?' though Tien. "I mean Kushami broke up with me, but how could Tien do this!"

Just then Lunch ran to him. "Honey, are you ok?"

"Does it look like I am?" said Tien harshly.

She kissed his cheek. Tien then turned away. "I don't need this right now."

Lunch's face saddened. "Tien what did I do?"

"I just need to be alone right now ok!" he then walked off. Lunch was about to cry when she felt a sneeze coming on. He then sneezed and turned into Kushami.

"Hey Tien!" she yelled "Where you going?"

Tien turned and yelled "Leave me alone!"

Kushami gave him a bad stare. "What's his problem?"

She then got up and walked off in the other direction. As she was walking she ran into Chaozu.

Chaozu was sad as well. He looked up and saw Kushami and got nervous. He was about to walk off too until Kushami called his name.

"Chaozu! What's wrong with Tien?"

Chaozu froze. "Tien is having flashbacks to when we where together for that one day."

Kushami smiled. "Oh yeah, that one night we got together, I remember that. Good times." She then stopped at looked at Chaozu starting to cry.

"Chaozu what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?!? You used me for sex that's what's wrong!"

Kushami now knew that Chaozu wasn't kidding around. "Chaozu I didn't use you just for sex."

"Yes, you did! I gave my-self away to you and you used me to get back at my best friend. I don't know why I did it!"

Kushami sat down next to him. "Chaozu I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm sorry but I love Tien and I always will. I didn't mean to hurt you." She smiled. "If it makes you feel any better, you're great in bed."

Chaozu smiled a bit. "Really?"

"Yep, Who ever you falls for you is in for a real treat."

Chaozu looked up at her. "Well, I guess that mean me feel a little better."

"Come on. Let's go find Tien again and try to cheer him up."

They both got up and started to walk off to find Tien. As they walked off they passed ChiChi sitting on a bench.

ChiChi was also by her self crying. Goku saw her and walked up to her right behind her. Some how she knew it was him a hit him in the side.

"Ouch!" yelled Goku "Why did you him me?"

She then turned to Goku. "Goku! Why did you tell them that?"

"I'm sorry! It just slipped!"

"Stuff like that doesn't just "slip." Why did you say it?"

"Honey, I don't know! I just said it!"

He then bent down and when right next to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. I kind of wanted them to know what we do. I'm sorry honey for embarrassing you like that."

ChiChi turned to look at him. She could tell in his eyes that he wasn't lying. She then kissed his cheek. "Goku, just next time we do some thing private, Keep it private!"

He blushed a bit. "Yes honey."

Later on around 9:30 pm at the hospital, Krillin was falling asleep in his hospital bed. 'I haven't seen Juu-chan all day and visiting hours are almost over.'

He then yawned. 'Well I guess I should go to bed then.' Just as he started to lie down he heard, the door knock. He jumped up a bit to see Eighteen standing at the door.

"Hey baby." Said Krillin "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry honey." Said Eighteen "I was to busy working on stuff for graduation." She then kissed Krillin on the fore head. "So any thing happen today?"

Krillin smiled. "As a matter of fact yes, Master Roshi came by today."

"Really, what did he want?"

"He gave me this." He then showed her the card.

Eighteen looked at it and read it. "This is from your mother!"

Krillin nodded his head and smiled. "Yep, my mother was thinking about me."

"Did she know that you're in the hospital?"

"I don't think so. She said she lives in the hills so I don't think she knows what goes around here." Krillin then laid down. "That card made my day."

"Happy to hear that Krillin." She Eighteen as she sat right next to him. "Well school was interesting."

"What happened today?"

"Well every one knows that you're not graduating with us, apparently Kushami was cheating on Tien with Chaozu, ChiChi and Goku are wild with each other, and every one knows that you and I are getting married."

Krillin looked at her wide eyed. "You said that all so calmly."

"I've had a lot of time to get over it today."

After a while Krillin and Eighteen talked over every thing, and visiting hours were just about over.

"So every one knows that were going to get married?" sad Krillin sadly.

"Yes, what's wrong about that?"

"I wanted to be there when you said it."

She then kissed him. "I'm sorry I didn't know. I'll see you tomorrow Krillin." She then started to walk out the door. "Bye Krillin."

"bye Juu-chan."

Eighteen then walked out the door and out of the hospital. Krillin leaned back on his bed and sighed. 'I'm no good for her. Maybe I shouldn't get married to her. I mean I'm not even graduating from High school. She can get along with out me.' He sighed again.

"I'll think about it more in the morning." He then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**That's it for now. The story ends in the next chap. --, Don't know if I should even write it! I will. Stay tuned for the final chap in this story. Thank you for reading it.**


	23. The rest of our lives together

"Juuhachi Gou!" yelled her father "Juuhachi Gou your going to be late!!!"

"No, I'm not!" yelled Eighteen from up stairs. She was brushing her hair and just finished putting her gown on. Today was her graduation day. It was a proud day for her. It would have been prouder if here fiancé was graduating with her. But then she remembered what he told her a couple days earlier.

"Don't worry baby, I'll be at your graduation even if I have to escape from this hospital!"

"JUUHACHI GOU!!!"

Eighteen then jumped! "What?!?"

"You're going to be late!!! Do you have any idea what time it is?!?"

Eighteen looked at her clock and saw that she had 5 minutes to get there. "Ah crap!!"

She grabbed her hat and ran down stairs to the door. "Good luck today." Said her dad.

"Thanks dad." She then walked out the door and when into her car. She then drove off to the school.

**--**

The seniors standing around waiting to get in line for the graduation to start. ChiChi and Bulma where standing there starting to cry.

"Why are you guys crying?" Asked Lunch. "I though you guys would be happy to graduate?"

"We are." Said ChiChi as she wiped her tears. "but there are so many happy memories here, it's just sad to leave."

"Yeah ChiChi is right." Said Bulma. "This place is a piece of crap, but I'll miss it."

"I won't!" said Vegeta as he stood there with out his gown on. "This is the happiest day of my life!!"

"Vegeta, why aren't you wearing your gown yet?"

"Because it's an ugly thing of crap!"

"You need to wear it Vegeta." Said Goku. "You can't graduate if you don't!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, and then slipped it on. "This is gay looking!"

"What does that mean?" said Nappa as he came up right behind him. Vegeta jumped.

"DAMN IT! Don't do that to me man!!"

"What I do?" asked Nappa

"Stand so close to me!" He then started to walk farther from Nappa.

"Well glad to know you got over every thing!"

Vegeta made a face. "I'm sorry. It's going to take me a while to get used to that fact ok! Give me time damn it. What are you doing here any way?!?"

"I came to called you to the back of the line! We have to start getting with our home rooms now!"

"We'll see you later then Nappa, Vegeta, and Lunch." Said Goku

They all walked over to the home rooms they needed to be in. Tien and Chaozu walked to the front of the line. They started to talk again and where still friends.

Goku, ChiChi, and Bulma where standing in the line, when Goku said, "Hey has any one seen Eighteen yet?"

"No, I haven't!" said ChiChi, "Have you Bulma?"

"No! Where is she?"

A Couple seconds later the band started to play "Pomp and Circumstance."

"Hey," said Goku "This doesn't sound too bad with out us!"

"Goku it's starting and Eighteen isn't here!!!"

"Oh yeah! Where is she!! She's going to be late!!!" Just after he said that they started to walk in.

**--**

Eighteen quickly rushed out of her car as she parked as closely as she could. 'Crap I can here the music!! I hope I'm not too late!!'

She ran as fast as she could. As she ran she saw her half of the home room walking in. One of the rare friends she made in her home room let her in.

"Man Eighteen, you where almost late!" she said

"Shut up." Eighteen said with a smile.

She then walked in to sit down with the rest of the graduates. She saw Goku and the gang in his home room. They gave off a sigh of relief. "Look there's Eighteen!!" said Goku to ChiChi.

"Oh thank Kami!!" said ChiChi "I though she wasn't going to make it!!"

"Well that's great." Said Goku "Now all of us our here."

"Not all of us." Said Bulma. "Did any of you ever wonder where Maron is at?"

They looked around. "No I haven't!" said Goku

Bulma giggled a bit. "Here's a better question. Where's the principal?"

ChiChi looked kind of sick while Goku though about it. "Hmm. Yeah that's odd. The principal is the first one here. Why is he not here?"

"Goku, you're an idiot." Said Bulma as she rolled her eyes. "Think about it, Maron is missing, the principal is missing and he NEVER misses the opening ceremonies!"

Goku though about it then made a face. "You think she's doing the principal?!?"

"I know she is. What other reason would they both not be here?"

"But he's old, smelly and fat!! She hasn't sunk that low has she?"

"Who knows?"

Just after that the administration started to look around a bit. The where looking for the principal. One of the teachers, Mr. Brawly, then walked up to the microphone and started to talk.

"We're sorry for the waiting, but our principal has seemed too disappeared. We can't start the ceremonies until he is here."

'Well this is great,' though Eighteen 'Where the hell is the principal?'

An hour went by and he was still not there. The administration was getting restless and so was the crowd, so they skipped right over to the passing out of diplomas. Right before they got to Goku, the principal was running down from the field. He's fat blubber was bouncing all over the place.

"Sir, where the hell where you?!" said Mr. Brawly as he covered the microphone. "We have been waiting hours for you, what where u doing?"

He fixed his hair a bit. "I was ah-discussing Maron, whatever her last night is, graduation."

"Sir I though she wasn't able to graduate."

"Well the both of us talked it over and she is able to graduate."

"You talked it over for 2 hours?"

"Yes, it was a very long talk."

"You smell like women's perfume."

"We where in the room for a long time, it must have come on me some how."

Mr. Brawly just gave up. He then gave him the microphone. The principal then continued saying the names. When he got to Maron he gave her a wink and licked his lips. Maron just rolled her eyes.

Eighteen noticed this and gave a look of discussed. 'My Kami!! Did what I think happen just happen? I'm going to barf!!'

Just as Eighteen bent down to throw up her row was ready to stand up. Instead of wanting to throw up because of being grossed out, now she wanted to throw up because she was nervous. She looked in the crowd to see if she saw anyone she knew, mainly Krillin. So far she saw no body. She looked further into it and still no one.

'Krillin isn't here. Where is he?'

"Juuhachi Gou."

Eighteen turned around and started to walk off. She wanted to cry. One of the most important days of her life and no one was there to spend it with her. She was walking up the stairs when she her some one yelling form the crowd

"**Eighteen!! That's my girl friend!!! I love you baby!!!" **

Eighteen turned to see Krillin standing up on the top of the bleachers with a sign that said "Congrads. Juu-chan!" but he was holding it upside down.

Eighteen started to laugh. Krillin then lipped out the words "Made you smile."

Eighteen gave off a big smile. She then continued to walk up and got her diploma.

--

After the graduation ceremonies every one had tears in there eyes, even Vegeta had a couple of tears.

"I'm not crying," said Vegeta as he wiped his face. "I just got some thing in my eye that's all."

Bulma then hugged him. "I'll miss this place too Vegeta."

ChiChi was cry as she was hugging onto Goku. Bulma turned to ChiChi. "ChiChi what's wrong?"

ChiChi stopped crying for a moment. "I was accepted into Eitoku Collage."

"Wow!! That's great." Said Bulma

"Not really Bulma." Cried ChiChi "Goku is going to the Shindo Collage."

Vegeta's eyes got big. "Those two Collages are at least 6 hours away from each other."

"That means you guys can see each other as much any more."

ChiChi rubbed her eye. "That's why we are crying." She turned to kiss Goku. "I don't want you to leave me!!"

Goku smiled with a tear coming down his cheek. "Honey, don't worry. You're smart; you need to go to Eitoku. That's was your dream since freshmen year. Don't let me stop you."

They hugged each other hard. "Well always be together." Said ChiChi

"I give them the first week to break up." Whispered Vegeta. Bulma then hit him.

As Goku and ChiChi cried Eighteen was looking around for Krillin. It was kind of hard to find a short guy in a crowd of tall people. Then Eighteen felt some thing funny. She felt some one grab onto her ass. As a first reaction she turned around and hit the guy that did it. That and she though it was Yamcha.

"Ass whole!!" she turned to see that she just knocked Krillin to the floor.

"Ouch" he said holding his eye and looking really dizzy.

"Oh no, Krillin!" she then when to pick him up. "I'm sorry I though you where just some pervert!!"

He shook it off. "Aw don't worry; I would have done the same thing." He then Kissed her cheek. "Congrads. Babe."

She smiled. "I though you weren't going to make it."

"I told you I would! I had a little trouble getting here though."

"Is that why you where so late?"

"I wasn't that late!! I came to see the most important part."

Eighteen then laid her head on him a bit. "I just wish you would have been able to graduate with me."

"Honey, don't worry. I'll be able to provide for you."

"It's not that. I just wanted you to feel these special feeling."

He smiled. "I can feel this feeling fine Juu-chan."

They then hugged each other for what it felt like forever.

**Three Years Later**

Krillin was busy putting on his new suit that he bought a week earlier. 'Damn this suit is stiff. I hate the new suit feel.'

He looked at him self in the mirror. 'I look like crap. I wish I had a brush.'

"Krillin!" yelled a voice

"Yeah?" he yelled as he put his ascot tie around his neck.

"You ready?" said Goku as he ran to him.

"Just about. You won't happen to have a brush on you now would you?"

Goku pointed to his hair. "Does it look like I do?"

Krillin sighed. "Oh well I guess this well just have to do any way. Better to just be my-self today anyway."

"Well come on Krillin. Where going to be late."

They both then started to walk down stairs. They where walking out the door when Roshi stopped them.

"Hey boys!! Let me take a look at you before you leave."

"Yes Master." Said Krillin as he walked back over to him.

"You two look great." He said as he fixed Krillin's caller. "I'll be there a little later."

"That's great." Said Goku. "Come on Krillin, your going to be late to your on wedding!"

--

Eighteen was staring at her self in the mirror. She was wearing a beautiful long white dress. She had never been happier.

"Eighteen. You look beautiful!" said ChiChi as she walked in with her flowers.

"Thanks" she then started to frown.

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't know. I kind of wish my brother would be here." She then looked to the ground. "I mean today is them most important day of my life. I wish my whole family would be here with me."

ChiChi put her hand on Eighteen. "They are here. There in your heart."

"Just with I could see them."

"I know how that feels. On my wedding day I was sad because my mother wasn't there, but I knew she was there in sprit."

Eighteen looked at her. "So you felt the same way when you got married to Goku?"

"Yeah I did. Then I got mad cold feet!! I didn't know if I should have got though with it but I'm glad I did."

"That's odd. Krillin asked me to marry him way before Goku asked you too and you get married before I did."

"Well that was odd, but that doesn't matter now, your getting married today!"

Eighteen gave off a sigh of happiness. She looked at her self again and whispered to her self. "Mrs. Juuhachi Chestnut" She then smiled.

ChiChi started to walk out when Eighteen called to her. "ChiChi, how does it feel to be married?"

ChiChi smiled. "It feels great. You'll love it Eighteen. You and Krillin are meant to be."

Bulma then rushed into the room. "You two ready yet? We're going to be late!"

"Yeah just about." Said ChiChi as she put Eighteen's vile on for her. "There!"

"Hey Bulma." Said Eighteen in a sly voice. "When are you and Vegeta getting married?"

Bulma gave off a face. "Very funny Eighteen." Bulma then looked at the floor.

Three days after graduation Bulma broke it off with Vegeta because he got put in jail for stealing beer. Three months after that she sadly got back together with Yamcha. That didn't last long at all. After that disaster Bulma met up with Vegeta again. A month later Bulma found out she was pregnant. They now have a 2 year old son named Trunks.

"I don't know if where even getting married." Said Bulma with a sigh. "He keeps getting into trouble with the law and I can't be in debt with him and our son."

"Mombe!" yelled a little boy as he ran in. Little Trunks ran up to Bulma and grabbed her leg. "I got you mombe!!"

"Trunks! I told you to stay with daddy!!"

He smiled big. "Dada's out side!!"

"Well go with him I'll be there in a second."

He then ran out side again. "He's a hand full. I'll see you at the chapel." Bulma then walked out side of the room.

"Well come on Eighteen. We don't want to be late!"

Eighteen picked up her flowers and walked out.

--

Goku then parked the car right out side the chapel. "We'll where here!"

Krillin just sat there. "Ah I'll just stay here in the car."

"What?" said Goku as he turned to him. "Don't tell me you've got cold feet?"

"If that means I can't move, then yeah I got mad cold feet!!"

"Ah man!! Come Krillin you got to get out of the car it's your wedding day!! The first day of the rest of your life!!"

"Easy for you to say you make a lot of money as a video game designer and I'm still working at the bike shop!! What if I really can't provide for her? What if we end up poor and helpless!!"

"Krillin calm down! You'll be able to provide for her! Don't worry about it."

He gave off a big sigh. "I just don't know."

Goku then went close to Krillin. "Krillin how far have you gotten with Eighteen?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean your sex life."

Krillin then started to blush. "Well ah-I ah never touched her. To nervous to get that close to her I though she would freak out."

Goku smiled. "Well you won't have to worry about that tonight. Tonight I'll bet you any thing she's going to want you."

Krillin's eyes got big. "Really?"

"Yep. Don't tell ChiChi I told you this," whispered Goku. "But ChiChi was crazy! She wanted me so bad it was a shocker to me!"

"Wow that really didn't help now I'm more nervous." Said Krillin. There was a short pause. "..............................I think I wet my self."

"Oh come on!!!" said Goku as he yanked Krillin of the seat. "We got to get go......................................."

He then saw that the set of his car was wet.

Krillin started to blush. "S-sorry."

"Eewwwwww."

--

The chapel was just about getting full of people. Vegeta and Yamcha where trying to get every one settled.

"Where the hell are Goku and Krillin?" said Vegeta. "I can't find them any where!!"

"Nether can I." said Yamcha. "Where is your son?"

"He's with Bulma. Where's your slut?"

He glared. "Funny. Maron and I are done with each other and you know it! She's not coming here anyway. She didn't want to come and see Krillin get married."

"She's out fucking more people for money huh?"

"Most likely. That's her job now! She works at a strip cub."

"That doesn't surprise me one bit."

"Oh hey look, it's Tien, Lunch and Chaozu!"

"I really don't care." Vegeta then left to look for Goku and Krillin.

Tien and Chaozu then walked up to talk to Yamcha. "Hey what's up!' said Yamcha.

"Nothing, how are you? Haven't seen you since Goku and ChiChi's wedding!" said Tien.

"I'm good I guess. What's up with you guys?"

"Nothing much." Said Tien "I'm a big shot in the advertisement business now. Chaozu is now on the billboards and so is Lunch."

"That's great."

"So how's every one else?" asked Lunch

"You'll find out from them sooner or later."

Just then Trunks ran by and bumped into Chaozu. "Clow!!" yelled Trunks.

"What?" said Chaozu. "Did he just call me a Clown?"

Tien laughed. "I think he did! Is this little Trunks? Man he has gotten big!"

"Yeah I know." Yamaha then looked at his clock. "Oh my Kami!! The it's almost time for the wedding to start!"

"Where do we stand?" asked Tien.

"Lunch go to the back. Tien and Chaozu over here." Said Yamcha. 'Where the hell is Krillin?'

--

Goku's car just parked into the parking lot. Goku got out and when to wear Krillin was. "Ok Krillin are you going to get OUT of the car now? I can't afford to wash the inside of my car again and get you a new pair of pants."

Krillin just sat there. "I-I'm too nervous."

Goku rolled his eyes. "Buddy what are you nervous about?"

"That I'm no good for her. What if I just mess her life up?"

"Krillin you love her. You'll do any thing for her, that's why I know you'll be a good husband!"

Krillin looked to the ground. "I just don't know, if I can Ahem, get her needs."

"What?" said Goku questionably. "You mean you don't know if your...................."

".......................'Gift' is big enough."

"Krillin! To be honest she won't care! She loves you and it won't really matter."

Krillin started to blush. "O-ok. I'm ready." Krillin then got up and out of the car.

--

The wedding was just about to start, Krillin was standing there and nervous as he could ever be. 'Its times like this I wish my father would care about me. I could really use his advice right now.'

The music then started. Goku was standing right next to Krillin. "This is it buddy. You ready?"

Krillin was starting to blush. "As ready as I'll ever be." He then turned around. The brides maids started to walk in. Then the matron of honor then walked in, ChiChi. Just then every one stood up. Krillin was getting more nervous. He looked out to the door waiting for his soon to be wife to come out.

Coming out the door, was Eighteen and her father. Eighteen looked beautiful in her long with dress. Her vile covered her face which helped out her beauty. It also hid her nervousness as well. 'I can't believe this is happening.' She thought.

She looked over and saw Krillin. In all honesty she didn't feel as nervous any more. They made it up too the altar. They looked at each other long in the eyes. Krillin then put his hand out for her to grab it. Eighteen grabbed his hand and was lead up to wear he was. Eighteen laughed. "You may need a chair to kiss me." She whispered

"Shut up." Whispered Krillin.

--

The Wedding ceremony went on as planned. The only thing left to do, was the "I do's." They turned to each other.

"Krillin, do you take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the priest.

Krillin gulped. He nervously said "I-I do!"

Eighteen smiled.

The priest turned to Eighteen. "Juuhachi, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

She smiled bigger at him. "I do!"

"Then by the power in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Krillin then pulled back her vile and saw how beautiful she looked. "Wow" he whispered "You look so beautiful."

She sighed. "Krillin, you talk too much. Just kiss me." She then pulled his face to hers and they shared her first kiss as a married couple.

Every one then cheered. After there long kiss, they then started to walk out. As they looked around to see there family and friends, Eighteen saw some thing in the distains. She looked a little farther and though she saw her brother. She gasped. Krillin turned around.

"Babe? Are you ok?"

She shook her head and looked again, she saw nothing. "Yes, I'm fine. I just though I saw some thing." They continued walking out of the chapel as every one fallowed.

The two figures behind the chapel walls. One was breathing heavy.

"I think she saw you." Said the other figure. "You just blew your cover Seventeen."

"She didn't. Besides she thinks I killed my-self remember? She doesn't have to worry about that,"

"I'm still wondering Seventeen. Why did you tell her you killed your-self?"

Seventeen looked at Darko. "So she didn't have to worry about me! I knew I was ruining her life. If she thinks I'm dead she doesn't have to worry about me messing her life up for her. I messed up her childhood, I didn't want to mess any thing else up. Plus the fact that she can't press charges on me."

"But you leaving the family has ruined your life."

"Not so much. I can just leave and change my name."

"Why haven't you done that yet then?"

"Because I knew the little shit would ask her to be his wife. I had to see my sister's wedding."

"Why? I though you wanted your family to be in pain?"

Seventeen sighed. "I guess I just had a change of heart." He then started to walk away. "Come on, we need to get going before we are seen by some one who knows us."

The two of them walked off to there car, walking away from Eighteen's life for good.

**6 years later**

"Marron!" yelled Eighteen as she was looking for her 3 year old daughter. Year years earlier Eighteen surprised Krillin by telling him she was pregnant as a birthday gift. It was the best birthday surprise of his life.

So many thing changes over the years. Krillin ended up inheriting "The Turtle Hermit" when Master Roshi pasted away. By the time he passed away the bike shop was the only one left. Since it was so retro, with no modernization, it became a big hit. Krillin and Eighteen are now extremely rich.

Goku and ChiChi had a 5 year old boy named Gohan and had an other son on the way. They lived happy and have no problems. Vegeta and Bulma got married eventually and live happily off of Bulma's dad. Tien, Chaozu and Lunch lost touch with every body after the wedding. Raditz and Nappa ended up leaving to an other country to get married. They live happy and couldn't be happier.

Yamcha with no surprise got back with Maron and got H.I.V. Maron turned into a prostitute, ended up with S. T. D's and died of AIDs. To Yamcha's surprise he missed her the most. He missed her so much that he lots contact with every one and left to be alone for the rest of his life. To every one else's surprise Krillin was sadden by it and named his daughter after her. He named her Marron because Maron was the one who taught him the _true _meaning of love and that love is not a toy. Of course this didn't fly with Eighteen but she realized what Krillin meant by it. So she made sure the names weren't spelled the same way.

"Marron? Where are you?" she called as she was walking down the hall.

"He, he." Laughed some one who was upstairs in the basement.

Eighteen then started to walk up the basement. "Marron, are you up here?"

When she got up there she saw her daughter playing with some old things. She was filled with dirt.

"Marron!" said Eighteen. "Didn't I just give you a shower?"

She just smiled. She gave off the smile that Krillin as given her many times before.

Eighteen Sighed. "Come you know you're not supposed to be up here." She then picked her up. She noticed that Marron had a book in her hand. "What do you have in your arms?"

Marron just giggled. "Nothing, mama."

She looked at Marron. "Marron, give it too me."

"Ok mama." She gave her the book. Eighteen then walked with Marron still in her arms down the stairs.

"Now make sure you don't go up the stairs ok?" reminded Eighteen.

"Ok mama!" Marron then ran off to play with her toys. Eighteen took a good look at the book. She noticed it said "Keep out."

'This was my diary!' though Eighteen. 'I can't believe Marron found it! I though I lost it.'

Eighteen sat down to read what was in it. She looked though it and saw all the stuff she had said about people. Things about her family her brother and just a bunch of different things. She noticed how much her views of her farther have changed so much. How much she really missed her brother. She was just about to put it away when she read the very last entry she ever put.

_Dear Diary_

_Well this is it. The start to my new life. I'm getting married today! To the man I love with all my heart! I don't care what happens next in my life, I just know no matter what, I'm going to be happy. ChiChi had just told me that she had a surprise to tell Goku. She told me that at the reception she was going to tell him that she is pregnant! I want to surprise Krillin that way. Kami I just love him so much. I'll be able to prove all my love for him tonight. I just don't think I could have ever survived with out him by my side. I think I would have killed my self if it wasn't for him. He was How I survived High School. _

_Goodbye _

_Eighteen _

After reading that Eighteen closed the book. Eighteen sighed. She really though about the last sentence that's she wrote. "He was how I survived high school." Those words meant so much to her now.

'If I never meant Krillin,' she though 'I would have never known love, I would have never graduated, I would have never had the sweet little girl I have now, I would never have been truly happy.'

She took a pen and opened the book once more. She wrote one more thing, the last thing she would ever write.

_We all need some one in our lives to help us survive. A brother or sister, a loved one, or even just a very good friend. It's funny though, at what seems the most immature time of your life, the time where you don't care about any thing happening in the world, all you really care about half the time is your self, in High School, is where you meet that person that helps you survive. _

She then closed the book. 'I'll read this again in 7 or 8 years.' She smiled. She put the book down all called for Marron.

Marron went running to her mom. "Yes mama?"

Eighteen then picked up her daughter and gave her a big hug. "I love you."

Marron hugged her mom back. "I wuve you too mama!"

As they where hugging, the door opened. Krillin just came home from work tried as heck. He and a lot of help in the shop, but it was still hard work for him.

"DADA!!" yelled Marron as she ran out of Eighteen's arms and into Krillin's.

"Hey squirt!" he said as he picked her up, gave her a hug and kissed her forehead. "How was your day?"

"Fun!!"

He then put Marron on the floor. Eighteen made her way over to Krillin. "Hi Honey." He said.

With out saying a word, she just gently grabbed his face and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Krillin just stood there. "Wow." He gasped. "I haven't gotten one of those in a long time. What brought that up?"

"Oh, nothing." She said as she walked off to the hall way, smiling. On the way she picked up her book.

"That woman is always full of surprises." Said Krillin under his breath.

Eighteen just continued up into the basement again. She then put her diary back in the box. She walked back down stairs and met up with Krillin and Marron. Krillin was playing with Marron in the living room. She just stood there and watched them play. She took her brother and dad for granted. She would never to it again. She looked upon her family with great joy. She was glad she moved and went to Dragon High. She was glad she meant the love of her life. She was just happy and would stay like that forever.

**THE END **

--

This was a weird ride!! I'm sad to end this story, but it had to end some time. I'd like to thank every one that read this story and reviewed for it. THANK YOU!!!!! If you didn't I would have never finished this story. Once again thank you all for reading my story. _Goodbye. _


End file.
